The Mummy - Avengers' Edition
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: The accredited and well loved movie "The Mummy" starring the Avengers. Steve and Bucky discover the map to Hamunaptra and contact Tony, a scorned genius who left his wealthy family to live his life, to lead them there. Once there the run into an ancient mummy with a grudge and an old tribe, lead by a man with breathtaking anger management issues. SLASH! Ye have been warned.
1. Prologue

_**DeRanged: Hi all! I realize I still have "Unexpected Journey" to update, but this inspiration came to me and I couldn't hold back. I've been obsessed with Stony fics lately and I had to get everyone's opinion on this! Reviews would be awesome!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or storyline of "The Mummy" nor do I own the Avengers….sadly.**_

 **Prologue – The Curse's Beginnings  
** _Thebes, City of the Living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First, home of Loki, Pharaoh's high priest and keeper of the dead; birthplace of Thor, the Pharaoh's male lover. No other man or woman was allowed to touch him. But for their love, the two were willing to risk life itself._

Thor walked into the large ante-chamber, his unique blond locks (that had drawn him into the Pharaoh's attention in the first place) were pulled back at the nape of his neck to reveal the full extent of the artwork added across his bronzed, rippling muscles. He wore very little, at his Pharaoh's order, only a short loincloth giving him any sense of comfort. Glancing about wearily he managed a weak, but no less bright, smile for his true love's followers to receive bows and small smiles in return. Though many of them remained silent, their eyes told Thor everything.

Gathering strength from the warmth in their eyes, as they moved to shut the doors behind him, Thor strode towards the large balcony to meet the man he had been aching for the whole day. His clear blue eyes met a comforting, sparkling green that never failed to take his breath away. The emotions roiling within them and the secrets they must hold drew the blond in like no others had ever done before. Feeling as if he were floating, he grew ever closer to the man he loved and took in all of him hungrily.

Loki had silky ebony locks that fell freely about aristocratic and defined features and Thor knew his robes, as the Pharaoh's high priest, hid sleek and wiry muscles. Despite the harsh sun that constantly shined down within their home, the priest's skin remained pale and flawless.

Loki met Thor half-way and they froze, the small space between them filled with tension and electricity as Thor lifted a shaking, calloused palm to touch Loki before pausing just above his skin and tracing the air around it. Loki closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, leaning into the invisible touch before lifting his own palms to do the same to Thor's own stubbled jaw. Instantaneously, the two leaned in and the moment their lips touched all else ceased to exist between them.

Thor was swept up in a heat wave far more powerful than the lands outside could produce as lust pooled in his belly and spread through him without pause. He felt Loki's cool, slender fingers touching his heated skin and could not help the moan that escaped his lips as he leaned into the man further, eliciting a breathy moan of his own from the highly composed man making him smirk smugly.

Loki, feeling this, renewed his attack on the taller man's lips flicking his tongue coyly over the plump lips attached to his own before retreating playfully. Before the mischievous priest could go further their lusts were cooled instantly when they heard a shuffle behind them, by the door, and a familiar voice echo towards them.

"What are you doing here?"

Thor looked fearfully at his lover, it was the Pharaoh! Thinking quickly, Thor shoved Loki closer to where the Pharaoh would enter, hiding him behind a convenient pillar before rushing to stand near the balcony and act as if he were waiting eagerly for the Pharaoh.

Trying not to give away his love, Thor forced himself to relax and smile coyly towards Seti as he entered, feeling hopeful as the man smiled lustfully back only to feel as if his stomach dropped to his very feet when the man frowned and pointed towards the artwork on his shoulders.

"Who has touched you?" the Pharaoh demanded heatedly, anger sparking in his eyes.

Seeing movement, Thor glances up in time to see Loki reveal himself causing Seti to turn as well, "Loki! My Priest?" the man gasped before reaching for his blade.

Without thinking, Thor reached for his hidden dagger and stabbed Seti in the back, unwilling to allow harm to befall the man he loved so deeply, the only man who had treated him with love and as a person rather than a possession. Loki quickly followed up by grabbing the Pharaoh's sword and stabbing the man through the chest killing him off.

Thor had no time to feel relief as he had only just fell into his lover's arms when they heard the clamoring and banging upon the doors to the chamber.

"Pharaoh's bodyguards," Loki's smooth, lilting voice soothed something in Thor and the blond knew what he must do. Gently extracting himself, and instantly drawing Loki's attention, Thor pushed the more delicate man towards the balcony where another exit could be used, "You must go. Save yourself," he urged, eyes determined as he straightened himself to face what he planned to do.

"No," Loki snarled, pulling Thor closer to him, knowing exactly what was going through the blond's mind, "You cannot do this," the ebony haired man choked out, eyes watering and filled with turmoil, "not without me."

Thor smiled sadly, his own eyes tearing at the sight of his strong lover brought to this; leaning forward his kissed him gently, only a bare, brush of the lips before he wrenched himself away as Loki's priests came to drag him away at Thor's silent orders, "Only you can resurrect me," he said teasingly, not truly believing his words but he would not allow the man he loved to die.

Loki struggled against the strong hold his loyal priests had on him as they dragged him away, "I won't leave you!" he managed to get an arm free only to have it quickly recaptured and his feet physically lifted from the floor, he was far too emotional to do any real harm, "Get away from me!" he snarled down at them but he was ignored as they continued to force him away. Calling back desperately, Loki attempted to commit his exuberant lover to memory, "You shall live again, Thor, I _will_ resurrect you!" he promised.

The last he physically saw of Thor, the blond was smiling lovingly towards him, eyes filled with such sadness as he seemed unable to stop himself from reaching for Loki for comfort as he always did in such times.

Thor, turned, picking up the knife he had used to help kill his Pharaoh and clutching it tightly, he straightened himself to meet the Magi proudly as his father had taught him before the Egyptians had taken his people and Seti determined him a perfect prize. Standing over the fallen Pharaoh he met the shocked faces of the Magi, whom he had all befriended and offered a sad, but no less radiant smile, "My body is no longer his temple," he stated simply, lifting the dagger, "And I will have my freedom," here, he never paused as he plunged the dagger through his own ribs.

He felt his body caught gently by the Magi, and he felt the cool fingers of Anubis come to take him. His last thoughts were towards Loki, his only love, and if he truly meant his words. Part of him would be happy to be brought back, if only to see the man he loved again and live a happy life with him, but another part was torn and wished to pass on to be with his people. With those last conflicting thoughts, Thor passed into the afterlife.

 _To resurrect Thor, Loki and his priests broke into his crypt and stole his body. They raced deep into the desert taking Thor's corpse to Hamunaptra, city of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Loki dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Thor's soul had been sent to the dark underworld and her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars._

 **Hamunaptra – 1290 B.C.**

Loki pushed his horses harder than he ever had before across the vast sands of his homeland, glancing every now and then back towards the bandaged form of his lost love. He knew how much Thor would have laughed that they had given him an Egyptian burial. He had shared with Loki, during one of their nightly trysts, that his people believed in burning the bodies of their dead so that they may be free to join with nature should they choose. Loki remembered thinking how ridiculous it had sounded and had teased the blond mercilessly, but now he could only feel a mixture of fury and relief. Fury that the Magi had not abided by Thor's peoples' rituals of death thus sullying his pride and relief that they hadn't so that Loki could perform this ritual to return his love to him.

When he saw the Hamunaptra rise up from the dunes, he could not help but push his horses even faster, his priests trying desperately to keep up with him. Soon, Thor would be back with him and they could run away together. This spurred Loki further and helped him to push aside the rational voice in his mind telling him Thor would not like this and they would only be able to live as fugitives from the gods and Magi should he succeed. All he could think of, however, was his blond lover's smile and how his great, booming laugh that never failed to bring so many of Loki's emotions forth in one tumultuous wave.

Soon enough, they were in the heart of the City and Thor's body was reverently unwound from its bandages as he was laid out upon the table, looking as if he were merely resting his eyes and not dead. Loki felt his heart wrench and he had to swallow hard to remove the knot in his throat before he began to read from the book, desperation coloring his tone and magic while his priests bowed and chanted as they were instructed to around them. From the pool before him a dark shape lifted from the writhing mass of tar-like substance and settled over his love's body.

Suddenly, Thor's eyes shot open and he gasped making Loki's heart lift as he raised his knife exuberantly to finish the ritual.

 _Thor's soul had come back from the dead. But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Loki and stopped him before the ritual could be completed._

Loki watched in tortured silence as Thor's eyes met his own in recognition before his soul was wrenched from him once more, and he laid dead and cold upon the slab of stone. Loki was far to numb to struggle against the hold the guards had on him, cold and in shock at watching his love die once more while he still had breath to prevent it.

 _Loki's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Loki, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible it had never before been bestowed._

 _He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus – the undead for all eternity._

 _The Magi would never allow him to be released for he would rise as a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility._

 _ **DeRanged: So? What did you think?**_

 _ **Loki: Why is it that I am with this fool?**_

 _ **Thor: Of what do you speak, Loki? Are you not more concerned that she had paired us together despite the fact we are brothers?**_

 _ **Loki: *raises unimpressed eye* For one, Thor, I am**_ _ **not**_ _ **your brother. Secondly, I've had a six legged horse and a wolf for children. Do you really think incest is something I care about when choosing my partner?**_

 _ **Thor: *looks at Loki for a moment before speaking* So you would not be adverse to such an act?**_

 _ **Loki: *heaves a sigh of exasperation* Is that not what I just said?**_

 _ **Thor: *grins* Then, would you like to accompany me to a romantic dinner, Loki?**_

 _ **DeRanged: *eating popcorn while watching avidly with Natasha as we lean in* This is getting good.**_

 _ **Natasha: *shushes me* This is the best part!**_

 _ **DeRanged: *pauses and turns to the red head* Wait, you aren't supposed to be here yet!**_

 _ **Natasha: *shrugs* Fury wanted me to remind you to ask for reviews.**_

 _ **DeRanged: *slaps myself in the forehead* Right! *turns to you guys* Please review! I'll take flames as well, as long as they are constructive and not just hate mail because you don't like the pairing. To damn bad, shouldn't have read it then! *turns back to Loki and Thor now, ignoring you***_

 _ **Loki: *shocked and gaping* Thor, did you just ask me on a mortal date?**_

 _ **Thor: *tilts head* If you mean to ask, if I asked to court you, then yes.**_

 _ **Loki: *tries to hide a flush behind a superior chin tilt* If it is an abysmal date then I reserve the right to take over Earth.**_

 _ **Thor: *chuckles while herding Loki out* Whatever you say, Loki *turning back to me, now alone again, to wink***_

 _ **DeRanged: *gives him two thumbs up before turning to Natasha* Now about not telling the other Avengers about Coulson…*looks around when she sees Natasha gone* Damn spies!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**DeRanged: Hey all! Even though the response to my prologue wasn't all that great I'm hoping that by posting this I may gain more interest. :D Plus I have one follower so that's all that matters as far as I am concerned. I will most likely only be able to post on weekends because of my full time job that doesn't end 'til 5 p.m…..unless my boss decides different hours. But Friday at the earliest and Saturday at the latest! :) *raises right hand and rests left over heart* Scouts honor ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of "The Mummy" nor do I own the Avengers no matter how much a love each one of them dearly.**_

 **Chapter One: The Creature Stirs and a Map is Found**

 **Hamunaptra – 1923**

 _For 3,000 years, men and armies fought over this land never knowing what evil lay beneath it. And for 3,000 years we, the Magi, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch._

Anthony "Tony" Stark, unacknowledged son of the famous and rich Howard Stark, lined up along the low, worn wall with his fellow Legionnaires and expertly preparing his rifle to fire upon the approaching Arabs on horseback. He was exhausted, but as Howard had claimed for years, Stark men were made of Iron. Hell, he had gained the name Iron Man quite early on in his career due to his usually unshakable will.

The sound of retreating hoof beats behind them drew his attention and he turned in amused disgust as their commander rode away as the Arabs grew nearer towards them. Turning his head, he met the eyes of his childhood friend and mutual disownee, Justin Hammer. The meek, fickle man offered him a weak, shaking smile.

He spoke waveringly, "Looks like you just got promoted Anthony," he attempted to joke.

Tony snorted, and blew his hair out of his eyes so he would have better aim as he raised his gun to aim towards the approaching forces on horseback, screaming out orders to his new men, " _Prenez vos positions!_ " he said fluently, bracing himself. All nerves he felt were quickly bolted down and ironed out, there was no room for weakness. He was steady.

"Steady!" he called, noticing the men wavering, before lowering his voice to speak privately with Justin, "You're with me on this, right Hammer?" he really didn't have much faith in his friend, who was a known coward with no ability to fight his own battles. That's originally how they met; Tony had defended the kid and gotten a devout cling-on as a result. He had been grateful that Hammer had followed him when he had been tossed out by Howard for not wanting to follow the family business.

Justin gave a weak chuckle, "Your strength gives me strength?" he offered weakly, making Tony glance over at him with a disbelieving brow before focusing once more and calling out calmly, "Steady!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Justin shaking his head profusely as the Arabs grew closer and quickly clambering to his feet. Turning he watched as the coward threw down his gun and ran after their former commanding officer, nearly tripping multiple times over the sand, screaming out, "Wait! Wait for me!"

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned back barely phased by the "betrayal" as he tried to calm his other soldiers who were getting equally antsy, "Steady!" he called as his large brain calculated the distance and the best firing range within seconds.

The Arabs were nearly upon them when he finally yelled, "Fire!" and gunshots sounded out all around him as he squeezed the trigger confidently taking down a man easily before he reloaded and aimed again. It was all methodical and extremely soothing for him; aim, fire, reload, begin again.

This continued before he noticed another force approaching on his right: they were outnumbered. Getting to his feet with his men, unwilling to back down without a fight considering how far they had come, he reloaded and continued to fire while walking calmly backward with little rush. Unflinching as shots were fired around him and his men fell. He clutched a bullet between his teeth as he reloaded, noticing the horses had cleared the wall with cool observation, feeling little panic.

As one passed, he took aim at an ululating man as he rode steadily closer, gun pointed to the sky like an idiot, he fired and hit his target with no resistance.

"Dumbass," he muttered before turning effortlessly to hit one in the face with the butt of his rifle, thus knocking him off his horse and disorienting him for a moment. Tony attempted to take this time to reload before the man was on his feet and in his face.

Irritated, Tony hit him in the face again with the butt of the rifle, but a little harder, before throwing it away in the sand and reaching for two revolvers he kept at his hips. Pulling them out he continued to fire towards the approaching enemies while walking backwards between two large stones that made up to the entrance to Hamunaptra. He kept firing, hitting target after target, only to have them run out causing him to throw those down as well and reach for the two he had at his lower back.

He noticed the approaches on the side and shot at them, twisting his body so that he ran forward but faced behind and to the side to avoid being shot in the back. Finally, they were to overwhelmed and he merely ran, jumping over rubble that had once built the great city they had taken as their fortress. He noticed Justin not far ahead, heading towards an open passage and shouted while zigzagging to avoid being shot, "Run, Hammer! Run!"

He waved one of the revolvers while continuing to run as fast as his booted feet could carry him, the arid, heated wind whipping across his face and pushing back his black hair while he ran keeping his vision somewhat clear, "Get inside! Get inside!" he enunciated the order, watching as Justin sprinted faster than he had ever seen the man run before towards the entrance.

A cool drop of dread filled his gut when he noticed the man closing the stone door behind him, "Hey, you motherfucker! Don't close the damn door!" he yelled, pushing himself to run faster, "Don't close the fucking door!" but he was too late and the door was shut behind Justin causing him to run into it, unable to stop due to the amount of momentum he had built up running.

With a grunt of irritation, he made a mental note to beat the shit out of Justin if he made it out alive as he leaned back against the door for a moment only for shots, far too close for his liking to bring him back. Moving quickly he ran, dodging rubble and jumping over one piece in particular that he would be unable to avoid, losing his last two revolvers as a result. Moving around he skidded to a halt when he noticed they had attempted to box him in as part of the force approached him from the front.

Thinking quickly, Tony moved to the right with his heartbeat pumping wildly with adrenaline and the need to live. He ran out of what little covering he could find, shots ringing out behind him, only to be brought up short by a slim piece of a statue. He heard the approaching hoof beats and they were far to close, and there was no where he could run.

Straightening his spine, he turned to face them with his chin held high. Although, he wasn't afraid to admit he clenched his eyes shut to avoid watching them aim their guns at him. He heard the safety clicking off and tensed his muscles in preparation for the onslaught of pain that was sure to come.

But it never did.

Instead he heard the frightened whinnies of the horses and anxious stamping of their hooves muffled with the sand before there was dead silence. Cautiously, he opened one eye to glance around only to open both in bemusement when he only came up with kicked up sand.

Confused he continued to glance around, wondering what had scared them away only to feel himself freeze at the odd voices that seemed to whisper on the nonexistent wind. One particularly loud whisper seemed to come from behind him, causing him to turn slowly and back away. Glancing up, he finally took in the entirety of the statue he had been trapped by.

"Anubis?" he murmured, tilting his head in fascination only to stumble as the sand beneath his feet seemed to roll and come up in small waves like a small ocean in the beginnings of a storm. Stumbling about, he tried to avoid the waves before he finally felt his feet meet completely solid sand once more.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he saw what he thought to be a face raise up in the sand, opening its giant maw and giving out a unworldly groan. Instincts screaming at him, the famous Iron Man felt his unflappable will of steel crumble as he spun on his heel and booked it out of the city. He knew he would only face open desert, but would rather face the known wrath of the desert than unknown wrath of whatever _thing_ rested beneath the city of Hamunaptra.

He came to a stumbling halt when he was finally comfortable with the distance between him and that ruined city. Glancing back, he felt his eyes drawn to a large cliff-face to see a line of men across the top, thrown into shade by the sun behind them. Squinting his eyes in hope to get a better look and determine their threat, Tony finally determined they would not kill him and even if they did, it would make little difference to him at this point.

Turning, he straightened himself, and began walking steadily towards the open desert, not knowing if he would even be able to make it back to civilization.

 **Cairo, Egypt – 3 years later**

In the Museum of Antiques, a well-built blond stood atop a ladder in the library looking completely out of place as he muttered to himself, reading off the books he carried in his arms. His blond locks were perfectly coiffed and his blue eyes were bright and full of life and passion, full lips smiling absently as he worked. He had bulging muscles that seemed to barely be contained by his slacks and collared shirt.

Steven "Steve" Rogers confidently placed the books in the order they belonged on the shelf with a decisive push of his hand, "Socrates, Set, volume one, volume two, and volume three," he said as he placed them where they belonged. Picking up the next one, in the methodical routine, only to pause, "And T- Tuthmosis?" he asked himself incredulously, "What are you doing with the S's?" he stared down at the book as if it would answer.

Shrugging, he glanced around originally for somewhere to place the book until he finished with the S's only to see that the T's were right behind him. It would only take a bit of stretching and careful balance to place the tome where it belonged on the shelves. Taking the remaining stack, he set them upon their "brothers" before, keeping one hand on the ladder, he twisted and stretched to place the book amongst its own.

For some years, Steve had been a skinny, severe asthmatic who could accomplish such feats quite easily as he weighed barely 90 lbs. Now, having only now hit his growth spurt at 23, he was a large man with bulging muscles still getting used to his new equipment therefore he overestimated his ability.

Soon enough, due to this error in judgment, the blond soon found himself clinging to the ladder for dear life as it lifted from the shelves and rested precariously balanced between the two shelves full of ancient tomes full of Egyptian History. With white knuckles, Steve wobbled about wavering here and there before finally he felt it falling towards its original position. His relief, however, was quickly replaced with panic as the shelves began to tip with his sudden added weight.

Offering a shout of fear, he fell down onto the shelf only to quickly lift his head as the shelves continued to fall upon each other in a horrifying, life-size rendition of dominos. Slowly getting to his feet, he made his way to the center of the library feeling his heart drop another inch with every shelf that fell.

His Ma had raised him that only unintelligent men cursed, but right now he couldn't help it.

"Oh, shit," he whispered, hair ruffled and clothes rumpled from his fall, "This is definitely coming out of my pay check," he muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly while his shoulders hunched.

A genial, amused voice came from the entrance behind him, "Only if any the books have been torn, and that will merely be for repair fees," Steve spun on his heel to see his employer, and family friend, Dr. Erskine.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Erskine! I will fix everything I promise! I-," any further pleas and platitudes were cut off by the kind doctor laughing warmly and raising a hand, "Steven, I've known you since your mother brought you over when you were a lad. I know you would not do this purposefully and that you just now hit your growth spurt, finally I might add," there was a teasing glint in the doctor's eyes as his German accent managed to soothe Steve's nerves easily, "As I know you clean up after yourself, I am not worried."

The kind older man placed a warm hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed, "Just be sure to set aside any damaged books so I may take them out of your paycheck Mr. Rogers," here the doctor winked before walking out with a grin and still chuckling.

Steve heaved a sigh of relief and would have fallen to his knees in praise if the mess he would have to clean didn't catch his attention again. Giving a big sigh, and blowing the stubborn blond strands that had fallen into his face from his once perfectly coiffed hair, Steve shook his head, "You did this to yourself Rogers, better get to stepping," he muttered to himself.

As he went to begin, when a muffled thud drew his attention and prompted him to investigate. Perhaps Dugan needed his assistance with a few crates from investors? Despite his clumsiness, Steve could use his strength to full value now and never missed a chance to use it. Making his way to where all artifacts were on display for guests, Steve only took a moment to pause in the doorway when he saw no one there.

Assuming it was merely the dim lighting due to the attempt at authenticity with torch light rather than artificial or sky light, as it would be in a pyramid, Steve gave a cursory greeting to see if anyone was in fact there, "Hello?" he called.

When nothing came, he gave a shrug and went to leave only to freeze when another thud came, this time a bit less muffled due to his nearness. On edge now, he lifted one of the torches from the brazier and made his way cautiously into the room, hyperaware of everything while his imagination broke its chains. It could be thieves looking for a quick euro. It could be thieves who entered under the guise of guests who took out Dugan to get the new shipment! His mind continued to supply his paranoia as he continued to follow the mysterious thudding with raising nerves.

Casting the torch high over the decorated sarcophagi and the ancient, eroding artifacts behind pristine glass Steve searched desperately for the source of the noise despite all misgivings.

Calling out, refusing to admit that a bit of desperation had entered his voice, "Dugan?" he heard thud again right next to him, clear as day. Jolting, he turned quickly to see one of the stone coffins lay in the center without its top. Cautious, and feeling his dread grow to amazing heights, he slowly approached gathering courage as he went.

When he reached the coffin, he finally gained the courage to glance inside when a musty skeleton popped up in his face making him scream in fright and nearly drop the torch before a familiar guffaw had his anger rising.

"Dammit Bucky!" he shouted in irritation, practically slamming the torch in a convenient slot at the edge of the coffin, "Don't you have any respect for the dead!" he demanded as his best friend since childhood and brother-in-all-but-blood popped up to sit beside the skeleton that had just scared the piss out of him.

Bucky was still laughing, throwing an arm around the skeleton as if he weren't sitting in a coffin and this happened every day, "'Course I do, Stevie, sometimes even like to join them," he teased, blue eyes full of mirth as his dark locks were pulled from his face by a loose rubber band that allowed strips of hair to come down and frame youthful, rogue features.

Steve, finally calm now, could see the humor in all this and couldn't fight the smile that twitched at his lips begging to come out, "Well then get a move on, jerk, so I can set about renting a suit for your funeral," he teased back, offering a large hand to his friend to help the brunette out of the coffin.

Mocking hurt, Bucky ignored the offered hand by turning to the skeleton, "Here that Bones? This punk, my childhood friend, doesn't love me anymore! Woe is me!" he claimed, placing a hand over his eyes and pretending to sob into the skeleton's shoulder.

Finally, unable to hold it in any longer, Steve burst with his laughter and shoved the man back into the coffin causing him to grunt and release his hold on the skeleton while laughing as he fell, "Shove it, you jerk. Now get out of there before Dr. Erskine comes back and decides to fire me because my buddy's an idiot," he once again offered his hand to have it accepted this time as Bucky clambered out, making it look graceful despite the technicalities.

Once Bucky was firmly beside him again, Steve threw an amiable arm around his best friend's shoulders while grinning, "So what brings you back here early? You weren't due for a visit until next week," the blond asked curiously, head tilted.

Bucky gives a playful grin and reaches up to pinch one of Steve's cheeks with his free hand as he wraps his other arm around his brother's waist, "Aw, have you been counting the days Stevie?" he teased only to laugh along with the blond when Steve smacked his hand away.

Steve rolled his eyes as they began to walk out, "Seriously, Buck, it usually takes me nagging you to come back when you do let alone get here early. So what's the occasion," he asked.

Bucky snorts, "So you finally admit that you nag," he continued to tease, "Calm down, Stevie, I'll get to the why once you catch me up! I haven't seen you in nearly a year and letters don't tell me much! Did those scholar-people accept you yet?" the brunette asked eagerly only to flinch at how quickly Steve's features dropped.

The blond's mood dropped drastically after its uplift at seeing his best friend home, "They denied my application. Again," he said softly, and Bucky fought an inappropriate laugh due to how adorable Steve was pouting, "They say I don't have enough experience," he finished with an ashamed whisper.

Bucky felt his irritation grow, "Wait, so just because you haven't gone out to nearly kill yourself in a booby-trapped pyramid, they don't think you know your shit? Steve, you know Egyptian history backwards and forwards, and probably know facts even they don't!" he said indignant on his friend's part.

Steve gave a wobbly smile to Bucky, this was why he loved when the man visited. He always knew what to say to give him a reality check or brighten a dark day.

Bucky seeing that Steve wasn't quite there, gave up teasing the blond and dug into his pocket, "I may have just the thing you need," he said, about to reveal everything before he remembered who he was talking to and tweaked the truth a bit, "I found this on a dig in Thebes, so tell me Stevie, have I found something?" he asked, bringing out an octagonal something etched with hieroglyphs.

Steve stopped walking and stared dazedly down at what Bucky had practically shoved in his face, slowly reaching up to take it from his friend. Turning it around in his hands, his fingers found a catch along the edges which opened the center out into multiple triangles to reveal an aged, papyrus paper in the center folded, "Bucky," he said in an awed whisper as he unfolded what appeared to be a map, "I think you found something."

Not pausing for a moment, Steve suddenly gripped Bucky's arm and began dragging the protesting man towards Dr. Erskine's office. Once seeing exactly where Steve was taking him, Bucky stopped protesting and sped up his walk so he and the blond were soon playfully racing down the hallways toward the older man's office. Both skidded to a halt outside his office, a vivid memory from their childhood when they had ignored Steve's Ma's warnings about barging into the good doctor's office without permission. They would never forget that and always stopped to knock no matter how urgent they felt the situation was.

Steve shared a brilliant smile with his best friend, feeling as if he was six again and he and Bucky had just finished a scavenger hunt the doctor used to set up for them. Bucky gave Steve a shove and nodded towards the door with a questioning look on his face.

"Together," Steve said, feeling as if he was seeing double, remembering a familiar routine from their childhood before his Ma's passing and Bucky's subsequent leave to travel the world.

"'Til the end of the line, pal," Bucky finished with an understanding grin, and in unison they both raised their fists to knock at the Doctor's office door.

"Come in!" Erskine's amused voice reached them and soon they both barged in to see the older man was staring at the door. He had heard everything.

Steve fought an embarrassed blush while Bucky grinned back at the doctor unrepentantly, "Hey there Doc, long time no see," he said playfully.

Dr. Erskine laughed and stood to shake Bucky's hand warmly, "It's good to see you again, James, and so soon," he said in a curious tone.

Bucky felt his earlier excitement fill him, Steve soon with him as they exchanged familiar conspiring grins, "Well Stevie here tells me I've found something," the brunette says playfully, gesturing Steve forward.

Steve stepped forward with a bounce in his step and placed the map down on the table and was talking before the doctor even got a very good look at it, "You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it!" he said excitedly, rounding the desk to look at once again with Dr. Erskine.

Dr. Erskine laughed warmly, grabbing a pair of reading glasses while placing them on his nose, "Perhaps," he said calmingly, looking at it closer, something indistinguishable flashing in his eyes.

Steve was distracted by Bucky however to see this look flash across his friend and guardian's eyes, "Two questions, Stevie," the brunette said, excitement filling him as well as he approached with a bounce in his step, "Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "You never paid attention to Dr. Erskine's history lessons did you?" he asked playfully, falling into his usual banter with his best friend over the doctor's head.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "That's what you were for. You were the brains and I was the brawn," he teased, taking a pause before shooting out, "Now answer the question…punk."

Steve snorted and spoke in a mock snotty tone, "He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty," here he broke character and continued in a laughing tone, "He was said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of all of them…jerk."

Bucky laughed with the blond, "Good, I like this guy already," he teased.

Steve was drawn back to Dr. Erskine when the man lifted his head to speak to him, "I've already dated the map, it's almost 3,000 years old," the blond was on a roll, completely in his element and it showed in the passion that coated his voice as he spoke, "And if you look at the hieratic here," he reached over the doctor to point at the corner, "well, it's Hamunaptra."

"Steven," there was a disapproving tone that coated the doctor's tone and instantly had Steve's spine straightening; "we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists," the man said disapprovingly.

Bucky, not as towed as Steve was at this point and defensive of his friend came forward to look down closer at the map. He may not have paid too much attention to their tutors in the subject, but he had gleaned a few things from Steve over the years as the blond had ranted and raved about every new thing he learned.

Steve set about defending himself, "I know about all the stupid rumors about it being protected by the curse of the mummy," here he snorted before continuing, rolling his eyes to show exactly what he thought of said "curse", "but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed!"

Bucky realized where he remembered the name before, "Wait," he said, coming to lean on the desk beside Erskine, "Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?"

Steve grinned over at him, realizing he remembered his fascination with the city, "Yes, the City of the Dead," he said proudly, "Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt!"

While the two were talking Erskine looked between them regretfully before getting a determined glint in his eye when he looked down at the map, he couldn't let them get to Hamunaptra.

"Yeah," Bucky said pointing to Steve as everything came back, "It's buried in a big underground treasure chamber!" Where Steve had always been into artifacts and history, Bucky had always been into treasure hunting and adventure, "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on the Pharaoh's command," he said excitedly at the thought. "The whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

While Bucky spoke, remembering Steve's stories, Dr. Erskine held up the map as if getting a better look at it over the candle he had at his desk for better light, "As the Americans would say, James, it's all fairytales and hocus…oh!" he exclaimed as the map was lit on fire as was his intentions, throwing it on the other side of the desk as if in shock.

Steve and Bucky raced around the desk and fell to their knees to put it out quickly with their hands while Dr. Erskine watched regretfully. He hated to lie to his boys but it was better they never know what the map was supposed to hide.

When Bucky looked up at him in horror and sadness, the doctor fought a flinch and hid his shame and equal relief behind a sheepish expression, "You burnt it! You burn off the part with the lost city." the younger man exclaimed.

Dr. Erskine allowed some of his guilt to shine through and looked at them sadly before speaking as he met two different shades of blue eyes, "For the best, I'm sure James, too many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. I don't wish to see you and Steven do the same," the doctor said softly to soften the blow, "And very few ever succeeded, let alone returned from the hunts. Do you wish for me to lose the two of you?" he asked.

Steve and Bucky felt themselves deflate and shook their heads, equally disappointed and guilty at the Doctor's words, "We'll leave you to it, then Doc," Steve said softly, rising while Bucky continued to clutch the map, it's holder in Steve's pocket where the blond had shoved it before dragging Bucky to the office.

Some selfish part of Steve wished he hadn't. The two men left feeling like scolded children, the door shutting with a distinct, reverberating sound. They began to walk despondently towards the library so Steve could pick up the mess he had made, Bucky merely following his friend's lead as always.

"I really wanted to find Hamunaptra, Buck. It would have been the find of a century and then the Bembridge scholars would have to accept my application," the blond said softly, looking down at the slightly charred map in Bucky's hands.

Bucky began to think and felt hope rise, "Maybe we still can," he said, grinning secretively.

Steve paused in the hallway, looking skeptically at his best friend and not like the grin on the man's face as it had always landed him in trouble. He was almost afraid to ask but his curiosity and hope got the better of him, "What do you mean?"

 _ **DeRanged: I realize I tweaked some things, but I felt that would help keeping the characters somewhat in character. I will try to incorporate every Avenger and maybe some more important characters! Review please, or even just follow my story! It really helps with the motivation :) Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Saving Lives and Changed Impressions**

"Come, come!" the fat, sweaty man beaconed cheerfully revealing stained teeth to an uncomfortable Steve and Bucky in a grin, "Step over the threshold," the man ushered his looks left much to be desired, but his boisterous personality, though out of place, made up for it slightly. Steve still didn't like the vibe he was getting off the warden, "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home."

Steve glanced about uncomfortably at the multiple ragged prisoners working in the open area, their bare feet kicking up sand as they shuffled about. They all wore the same rough fabric in a generic pair of pants and long sleeve shirt, despite the heat. Steve glared at Bucky as they followed the overly-enthusiastic warden, muttering out of the corner of his mouth, "You told me you got this on a dig down in Thebes," he accused, slightly irritated.

Bucky chuckled sheepishly while he followed the warden with a slightly more relaxed gate then Steve's own skittish steps, "Must have confused it with something else," he replied, glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He hated that he had lied to Steve, but he knew the blond wouldn't approve of most of the dealings Bucky got into so he kept it from the blond.

Steve snorted, "You lied to me Buck," he whispered, making his words that much larger of a blow to Bucky, who couldn't fight his cringe.

"Yes, well," he muttered uncomfortably, "I lie to everyone, Stevie, what's making you so special?" he asked, getting a tad defensive at his brother's words.

Steve paused a moment to meet blue eyes with his own piercing, honest ones, "Because you're my best friend, Bucky, and I'm with you to the end of the line," he said, repeating their traditional phrase giving it far more weight than it usually carried, "Whether you're a treasure hunter, or a thief who lifts things off drunks at the local casbah," here he gave Bucky a raised brow before hurrying to catch up with the warden who had paused when he noticed he had lost his followers.

Bucky ran to catch up and threw an arm around Steve's shoulders, "I'm not a thief, I just took an opportunity to pick his pockets," he said playfully, before in a softer voice he said, "I am sorry Stevie, I just didn't want you to get caught up in it."

Steve looked at his repentant friend beside him before heaving a large sigh, "A bit late, jerk, and you're telling me everything you've kept from me the past few years on the way there," he said firmly, though the softening of his eyes revealed his full forgiveness, "Now," he called louder to gain the warden's attention, "What is exactly is this man in prison for?" he asked as they approached a small, barred off area with a door leading from within the prison.

The warden stood beside it like a peddler sharing his wares, "This I do not know," he said in a thick accent, "But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself," there was a disgruntled air around the warden as he called out in Arabic to some unknown guard.

"And what did he say?" Bucky asked impatiently, standing beside Steve with his arm still thrown companionably around his brother's broad shoulders.

The warden, now leaning against the cage, spoke in a thick sarcastic tone, waving heavily ringed fingers about, "He said he was just looking for a good time," as if that were their cue two guards pushed a struggling prisoner through the door with a startling bang.

Before Steve could get a good look at the prisoner's face he took in the other characteristics of the writhing and hissing man. His dark hair was long and tangled, matted in some areas speaking of wounds that had been left to heal without treatment. Catching flashes of the man's face he knew the prisoner had an unkempt beard as well. Suddenly the man was slammed into the bars before them and Steve was captivated by fiery amber orbs filled with hidden intelligence and passion that drew the blond in like a moth to a flame.

"This is the man you stole it from?" Steve tried to confirm with his friend, but was too dazed to moderate his tone as he tried to force the cobwebs from his mind.

Bucky winced, "Yes, maybe we should come back later," he said nervously, turning so the man behind the bars wouldn't be able to see his face clearly, "He seems busy," as the brunette turned to leave, Steve quickly caught him and strong armed him back into position beside him as the prisoner spoke.

The man's voice was surprisingly clear for a man who had been in prison for a week and his American accent was clear and distinct, "Who are you?" he demanded, eyes on Bucky before he turned to Steve, raising a brow, "And who's the stick in the mud?" he added, the glint in his eyes speaking of amusement.

Those words grated on Steve's nerves as he had always been disregarded by anyone he fancied because of his bookish nature, "'Stick in the mud'?" he asked, voice low and icy despite his generally kind nature. He detested bullies.

Bucky, sensing the oncoming storm, stepped in smoothly, lying through his teeth, "Oh I'm just with the local missionary, spreading the good word," he waved a dismissive hand, before gesturing towards the still fuming blond, "This is my brother, Stevie."

The man, kneeling in front of the bars where the guards had forced him down, made an obvious move of checking Steve out before snorting, "Well, at least you have a pretty face," he said, a teasing glint in his eyes making them glint and soften slightly.

Steve felt his back stiffen further, his eyes getting cool, "Excuse me?" he intoned only to be interrupted by the warden shouting out something in Arabic towards one of the workers in displeasure.

While they were distracted, Bucky shoved Steve forward a bit, still trying to keep his face from being fully viewed by the man, "Ask him about the box," he urged in a whisper as the warden stalked off in a huff.

Steve glowered at his friend before turning back to the man before them to see him distracted by glaring at the guards over his shoulder, "Pardon me," he spoke up in forced politeness, his mother's lessons too far ingrained despite his displeasure with the man, "We both," here the blond gestured between Bucky and himself, "found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you a few questions about it," he said professionally.

The man's face was blank and gave away none of his emotions as he shifted about to get more comfortable in his kneeling position, "No," he said simply.

Bucky and Steve exchanged shocked glances, "No?" Steve asked, incredulous and a bit disappointed that their last lead came to a dead end.

"No," the man said, his biceps flexing as he moved his arms to grip the bars, voice deadpanned, "You came to ask me about Hamunaptra," he stated clearly and uncaringly.

"Shhh!" Bucky said harshly, putting a finger to his lips and glancing about frantically to insure no one had heard them. The guards behind the man they were speaking to were far too distracted in a conversation in hushed Arabic.

Steve was captivated once more by glowing amber, hope blooming in his chest once more, "How did you know it pertains to Hamunaptra?" he asked, eager for knowledge and a bit giddy knowing they were on the right track.

The man rolled his eyes, "Because that's where I was when I found it," there was an implied "duh" to his tone, "I was there."

Bucky was looking at the man through narrowed eyes, undivided attention now on him and no longer worried about being recognized. He was too caught up; as was Steve. Taking one step so he would be directly in front of the man, he leaned down to get in the prisoner's face, "How do we know you aren't just trying to pull the wool over our eyes?" he demanded heatedly; he didn't want Steve to get his hopes up only to have them crushed, they had faced that far too many times in childhood.

The prisoner leaned back a bit, tilting his head curiously, "Do I know you?" he asked curiously, moving his wrists as far as his shackles would allow.

Bucky, recalling exactly why he had been avoiding looking this man directly in the eye, gave a nervous chuckle, "Nah, I've just got one of those faces," he insisted.

It seemed for nothing, as amber orbs flashed in recognition and his fist collided with Bucky's cheekbone, hard as steel. Bucky went down into the sand, grumbling in pain at the well-aimed blow, as the guards pelted the man across the back causing him to grunt through clenched teeth.

Steve, far too occupied with the possibility of being able to find Hamunaptra, wasn't too worried about Bucky and simply stepped over him, "You were actually at Hamunaptra?" he asked eagerly, eyes wide and insults forgotten.

The man paused for a moment, leaning back on his feet, before smirking, "Yeah, I was there," he said, tone teasing and amused.

Steve's eyes narrowed, ignoring Bucky's continued grumblings as the man pushed himself to his feet, "You swear?" he demanded, not really sure how he could test the man's honesty.

"Every damn day," the man said offhandedly, flicking a loose string of hair from his eyes in irritation.

Steve, irritated with the man's playfulness, spoke up, "I didn't mean that-," but was cut off when the man's face became the expressionless mask it had been before, "I know what you meant," was that irritation glinting in amber orbs, "Seti's place? City of the Dead," he listed off uncaringly.

Steve couldn't stop gaping for a moment and stumbled to regain his words, "C-Could you tell me how to get there?" he asked, eager and hopeful. The man's raised eyebrow and the warden's heightened shouting in Arabic made Steve recall his location so he leaned closer so their conversation would become at least a bit more private. He was now face to face with this strange man they were putting their trust in (Steve came to a sudden realization he didn't know the man's name), "I mean the exact location?" he said in a lower tone.

There seemed to be a battle in the amber orbs before they cleared and he asked casually, "Do you wanna know?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, yes," Steve said impatiently, leaning forward a bit as well to better hear the man as he spoke in a lower tenor then before making the blond strain to hear him.

"Do you really wanna know?" the man checked again, causing Steve to fight a huff of irritation, "Yes," he said exasperated.

The man crooked a finger, so Steve stooped a bit closer dubiously only to feel himself freeze when calloused fingers gripped his chin strongly and chapped lips met his own soft, plump ones in a claiming, heated, desperate kiss eyes caught by fiery amber.

Just as soon as their lips met, they were apart and amber orbs glared into clear blue, "Then get me the hell outta here," the man demanded heatedly before he was wrenched back and beaten. He was being dragged away but not before he gave one last demand, "Do it Pretty Boy!"

Steve looked about desperately and was somewhat relieved to see the warden approach him, "Where are they taking him?" he demanded, trying to ignore the tingling of his lips.

The warden shrugged, giving a vicious smirk, "To be hanged," he said simply, looking at the door before giving Steve a grin as if sharing a joke with the blond, "Apparently he had a very good time."

Steve followed behind the warden desperate to stop the hanging of his and Bucky's one last chance to reach Hamunaptra. Bucky, quickly gained his feet, having heard everything and followed behind his best friend and brother.

They reached the box, the warden allowing them to sit with him as they watched the struggling man being brought to the wooden platform with a noose hanging mockingly in the center. Steve watched in fear and trepidation as Bucky tried desperately to finagle the warden into letting the man go, "I will give you 100 pounds for this man's life," Bucky bartered, eyes never leaving the dark head being led to his death.

The warden scoffed, "I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang," he said in a harsh tone, waving Bucky away.

"Two!" the brunette refused to give up, knuckles white from where they were clenched on Steve's shoulders. The blond had taken the chair beside the warden and Bucky had taken his place behind his brother, always in the supportive role, "200 pounds."

The warden was ignoring him now, "Proceed," he called in a bored tone.

"300 pounds!" Bucky snarled, eyes pinched and heartbeat going out of control.

Steve could hear the words clearly from the platform as the executioner asked the condemned man for any last requests after tightening the knot of the noose. He couldn't fight the smirk that covered his lips when he heard the smooth tenor speaking a sarcastic, depreciating tone, "Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go."

Steve wanted to grin when the executioner became confused and shouted in Arabic up towards them, or more likely towards the warden. The warden glared down at the man and obviously insulted the man in Arabic before switching to English, "Of course we do not let him go!"

Steve fought a wince of sympathy as the executioner smacked the man upside the head, when Bucky's desperate tone brought him back, "500 pounds."

The warden held up a hand and made a demand in Arabic, halting the procession. He turned to Bucky and got a glint in his eyes, "And what else?" he demanded, turning a leer on Steve, "I could use the company, my wife doesn't care for me anymore," he began to slide a suggestive hand on Steve's thigh, headed towards his privates.

With an icy glare, Steve grabbed the warden's hand in a bone-shattering grip, giving it a warning squeeze before tossing it back towards its owner. As a result the prisoners, also watching through the bars of their cells, gave laughs at the warden's expense.

In fury, the warden turned and gave the signal causing Steve's head to snap back towards the platform just as the lever was pulled and the man fell through the trap door.

"No!" was torn out of his throat in desperation as he jumped to his feet, displacing Bucky's hands as the brunette stepped forward too.

They watched in sickened horror as the man began to struggle and writhe, only held up by the rope around his neck as his hands had been tied behind his back firmly.

"Ah," the warden called in mock disappointment, "His neck did not break! I'm so sorry," the man taunted Steve as the man's knees seemed to give out on him, "Now we must watch him strangle to death."

Bucky turned furious, gray orbs onto the man looking ready to murder him as the prisoners began to chant in Arabic. Steve searched desperately for a way to save the man who was their last lead when it occurred to him.

"He knows the location of Hamunaptra," he said in a low tone, ignoring Bucky's pleading eyes for him to remain silent.

The warden's attention was fully on Steve now, eyes wide and glinting with greed, "You lie," the man said firmly.

Bucky snorted, "He can't," the brunettes stated in a bored tone, a defeated light in his eyes. He couldn't stop Steve from whatever plan the blond had in mind; then again, he thought with a smirk, Steve had always been the more devious of the two of them growing up.

"Are you telling me," the warden spoke in a slow, disbelieving tone, "that this filthy, godless, son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" he demanded of Steve.

Steve, glancing towards the still struggling man, "Yes!" he said desperately, wishing the warden would just believe him.

"Truly," the warden demanded, causing Steve to finally snarl out, "Yes. And if you cut him down, we will give you…," he trailed off, meeting Bucky's eyes questioningly.

Bucky flashed him a covert hand signal which had Steve turning back to the warden instantly, "ten percent."

The warden narrowed his eyes, "Fifty percent," he demanded, making Steve also narrow his eyes as he began to haggle with the man. Bucky stood back, allowing the blond to do his work without him hovering though he kept a close eye on their ticket to the City.

"Twenty," Steve demanded only to be met with the warden's demand of, "Forty." And so it went.

"Thirty!"

The warden gave a rude gesture, "Twenty-five!" he said.

Steve smirked, "Deal," he said calmly, leaning back into his chair smugly as Bucky smothered his laughter when the warden realized his mistake.

Giving a groan and a reluctant glance towards Steve before turning back towards the proceedings "Cut him down!" he called out reluctantly.

Steve raised himself from his seat and walked forward to stand on level with Bucky as the two stood to stare down at the freed man. Steve crossed his arms in a subtle showing of smugness while Bucky threw an arm over the blond's shoulders with a wide grin.

They were going to Hamunaptra!

 **Giza Port – Cairo**

Steve walked along beside Bucky, adjusting his grip on his knapsack while holding his suitcase a bit closer to his knees, "Are you sure he's going to show up?" he asked Bucky as they maneuvered about the heavy crowd on the port, headed towards their ship.

Bucky snorted, self-depreciatively, "Yes, knowing my luck," he said, before glancing at the worried Steve as the blond glanced about in search of their guide, "The man may be a cowboy, Stevie, but I know his breed. His word is his word," the man said soothingly.

Steve shook his head, features set in a doubtful glare, "Well personally I think he's filthy, rude, and a complete jerk. I don't like him, Buck," he said as they finally reached their ramp.

An eerily familiar voice from behind them had them both freezing, "Anyone I know?" they turned to see the man they'd saved and their guide, Tony Stark.

Spinning around, self-consciously, Steve froze as he took in the changes in the man. The man cleaned up quite nicely. His once shoulder-length, ratted hair was now short and manageable, a few small strips coming down to fall on his forehead endearingly. He was clean shaven but for a well-trimmed goatee. His amber eyes were as unsettling and captivating as ever and his clothes were well pressed and clean. His pants clung to rippling thigh muscles as they were tucked into well-worn, knee-high boots while a crisp, white button-up was tucked in smartly with a tan jacket thrown over top. Though casually dressed, he still gave the impression of wearing silk.

Steve fought a blush as he couldn't stop the gasp that fell from his lips causing Tony to turn to him with an inquiring gaze, "Hello," he mumbled, setting his suitcase down.

Bucky easily covered for his friend's embarrassment and dazed nature by leaning forward and clasping a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Great day for an adventure, eh Stark?" he asked.

Tony turned weary eyes on Bucky, adjusting his duffle over his shoulder, "Yeah," he said, "Great," before checking to make sure his wallet was still where he had placed it in an obvious show.

"Oh!" Bucky couldn't help but be slightly offended and equally sheepish, "No, I don't steal from my partners," he assured.

Steve snorted, falling into his comfort zone of heckling his best friend, "What about that time when we were thirteen?" he asked, amused.

Bucky turns on Steve with a mock hurt gasp, clutching his chest and leaning on a bemused Tony dramatically, "Stevie, you wound me! Those were extenuating circumstances," the brunette said heatedly before smirking; "Besides I remember you giving me up as well when faced with your Ma's wrath."

Steve burst into warm laughter, unaware of Tony's focused stare as he calmed down in time to meet sharp amber eyes before they were gone again leaving him feeling weirdly bereft. Tony turned back to Bucky and gave him a small smile, "No hard feelings about the-," the left off to mime swinging a punch.

Bucky, confused at first, had his gaze clear and snort with laughter, "Nah, I'm used to it," he threw an arm over an absent-minded Steve's shoulders, "This punk got in plenty of scuffles for me to learn how to take a punch."

Steve elbowed Bucky playfully in the side, "I recall you getting into plenty of scuffles on your lonesome, jerk," he teased, eyes dancing under his brother's affections before turning to see Tony looking on them with a sad, almost yearning, amused gaze.

"Mr. Stark," he called Tony's full attention to him, though once the powerful gaze was turned on him he wished he had kept his mouth shut, but he powered through, "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee that you're not just leading us on a wide goose chase around Egypt?" he demanded, gaze hard, "Because if it is, I am warning you-," he was cut off by an amused Tony.

"You're warning me?" he asked incredulously, meeting Steve's eyes easily despite his shorter height, "Pretty boy, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that, without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city," there was a haunted look in the amber orbs and hints of past betrayals. There was darkness there that drew Steve to discover their secrets, "And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood," he ended bitterly.

Steve was left speechless as Tony's tone became softer and playful once more, "Let me grab your bags," he said, picking up Steve's suitcase as well as Bucky's before walking past them and up the ramp without another word.

Bucky whistled, "Damn, Steve you sure know how to pick 'em," he said, as they both turned to watch Tony walk off.

Steve spluttered, "What-? I-. What do you mean?" he demanded.

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, "You are so full of piss and vinegar right now, Stevie. Come out of denial and just accept it," the brunette said vaguely.

Before Steve could turn to demand more from his childhood friend another familiar voice drew their attention, this one with far less fond memories, "Bright good morning to all!" the warden called as he approached, looking even more appalling in what appeared to be a shag carpet in the form of a coat.

Steve fought the urge to gag, "What are you doing here?" Bucky demanded over his shoulder, still feeling the urge to punch the stout man for trying to grope his brother.

The warden ignored them as he began to climb the ramp after Stark, carrying a small bag, "I am here to protect my investment, thank you very much," he finally called over his shoulder.

Bucky and Steve shared an exasperated and disgusted look, before heaving equally heavy sighs and making their ways after him regretfully. However, the sight of Tony smacking the warden upside the head with Steve's suitcase while making it seem accidental brightened their mood somewhat on the matter.

Perhaps the boat ride would not be a total disaster after all.


	4. Chapter 3

_**DeRanged: Hey y'all! Another update for those of you keeping up, and I hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I really do encourage some feedback, so if you have anything to say, even if it's just the smallest irritation you had with my writing feel free to leave it in a review! :D Enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers (sadly) or the plot for "The Mummy" (equally sadly) otherwise I would be filthy stinkin' rich…..which I am most decidedly not.**_

 **Chapter Three: Reunions and Eventful Boat Rides**

Night fell pretty quickly out on the river and the boat was covered with a lively, multicultural company aboard. Even from below deck Tony could hear the obvious merry making and began to doubt his decision to go up on deck to clean his guns, it would probably be more peaceful from inside his cabin. But the room was far too small and cramped and after being set free he wasn't keen on tolerating such spaces for longer than necessary. Maybe he should have made Barnes take it and shacked up with the pretty blond that had saved his life, he thought with a smirk, wouldn't be much of a hardship despite Steve's uptight nature.

He was brought from these musings when he finally came to the door separating the cabins from the deck, staring at it for a moment longer he took a deep preparatory breath before pushing the flimsy wood open. The news quickly intensified and he noticed the dim lighting from the small candles on the tables and the fairy lights strung up along the small columns all around. There seemed to be little breathing room here either.

Just as he went to turn around he caught sight of Bucky surrounded by a familiar looking rabble and grew curious despite himself. Shutting the door firmly behind him, and gaining Bucky's attention as he had intended, he came forward silently.

"Stark, come on over, we could use another player!" Bucky said enthusiastically, a bit flushed and obviously a bit deeper in the drink than Tony would prefer.

Giving a self-depreciating smirk, Tony came forward to stand over Bucky's shoulder to look down at the table filled with cards, chips, and discarded cash, "I only gamble with my life, never my money," he said calmly.

"Never," one of the men at the table asked, glancing down at his cards in an obvious attempt to seem nonchalant in Tony's surprisingly intimidating presence. Tony instantly recognized the southern drawl and identified the men at the table as definite Americans, more than likely from the west and searching for a quick coin, "What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you?" he taunted.

Tony raised a brow and his fake smile became even more fixed to the trained eye, "You're looking for Hamunaptra?" he asked calmly, glancing more closely at the men around the table. They were all carrying a gun of some sort, but that seemed to be their only weapons. Cocky idiots.

"Damn straight we are," the blond to Tony's right said, making a show of checking Tony out with a saucy grin and a wink.

Tony fought the urge to punch him as he spoke in an easy tone, "And who says we are?"

Simultaneously they all pointed to Bucky, who had the decency to look sheepishly up at him, when a familiar and welcome voice came from the other side of the table as a man stepped out of the shadows, "What do you say Iron Man, a friendly bet between old friends?" there was a teasing glint in icy blue eyes.

The man's hair was cut short, military style, and spiked stylishly. He wore tight pants tucked into knee high boots, much like Tony, but his shirt was sleeveless and seemed to be made from some type of leather. What was most out of place, however, was the quiver full over arrows across the man's back and an unstrung bow.

Unable to fight the almost animalistic grin that broke over his face, Tony strode over to accept a warm embrace full of pounds on the back and playful gropes, "Well if it ain't my buddy Hawkeye! What you doing in the desert, bird brain? I thought you were still stationed in Quantico," the former billionaire teased.

Clint Barton, Tony's former partner when he worked for his home government before he left, offered a shrug, "After you left, it wasn't any fun anymore. Plus, Coulson bit the bullet not long after," there was a dark glint in the blue eyes that was reflected in Tony's.

"Damn bastard," Tony offered roughly, fighting off the grief that wanted to over take him and getting a huff of laughter from Clint along with a nod.

They were drawn from their conversation by the impatient men at the table, the final man with round glasses and the most ridiculous tweed suit Tony had ever seen, spoke this time, "We got a deal or what?

Tony stood next to Clint, an amiable arm over the archer's shoulders while the man grinned up at him knowingly, "Alright, you're on," Tony said calmly.

A voice from another table nearby drew Tony's attention. Just how many people were going for Hamunaptra anyway?

"What makes you so confident?" the man said in a haughty tone, gazing at Tony through his monocle, book perched on his lap as he smoked his pipe in what he assumed was supposed to be a scholarly pose. Tony just thought the man looked like a bigoted idiot.

Tony raised an unimpressed brow, he was a certified genius and this man probably couldn't beat him on a good day, "What makes you?" he countered, walking back over to Bucky's chair to retrieve his duffle he had dropped to greet Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes, coming to flank Tony unconsciously making the genius fight a grin as one of the Americans at Bucky's table spoke confidently, "We got us a man who's actually been there," he declared easily.

Tony nodded while Bucky shot him a look and a wink, shocking the man slightly. Perhaps Barnes wasn't a total lout after all.

Bucky quickly redrew the cowboys attention, "Is it my draw?" he asked, subtly jerking his head towards the opposite end of the boat towards the stables. Tony took that as his cue and lifted his duffle over his shoulder, "Gentlemen, we've got us a wager," he said easily, resting a hand on Bucky's shoulder and giving it a small, companionable squeeze, "Evening, Bucky." He turned to Clint and raised a brow; the archer just smirked at him and glanced up before turning to leave.

Snorting in fondness, Tony made his way to where Bucky had indicated grateful to see the crowd thinning out until there was no one left. Well, almost no one. He could see the back of a familiar blond head, bent over the table as large arms moved deftly over a piece of paper. The blond was dressed in a loose pair of slacks with a white shirt hidden beneath a well-worn leather jacket, if the wear in the elbows was anything to go by. Steve Rogers seemed completely absorbed in whatever he was doing.

Curious and feeling a bit devious and playful after meeting an old buddy, Tony approached from behind on silent feet. Steve didn't know he was there until he dropped the duffle on the table causing the blond to nearly jump out of his seat and reveal a well-used sketch pad and a stub of a pencil. Glancing down, Tony caught sight of what looked to be the view from the table done in gorgeous, shaded detail before the blond quickly snapped it shut and looked up at him with sharp, capturing blue eyes making him fight the urge to lick his lips in delight at the fire he saw burning in their depths.

Tony gave a grin and began shrugging out of his jacket to give his arms a better range of motion while he spoke, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he teased easily, throwing the jacket over the other chair that rested empty across from Steve.

Steve snorted and gave Tony an unimpressed glare, "The only thing that scares me, Mr. Stark," the blond said in a defiant, mocking tone that Tony could respect, "are your manners."

Tony fought the urge to burst into laughter; the blond had no idea how ironic his words were to the genius. He had grown up in a privileged household where manners and poise were ingrained in him from the moment he could speak; that this blond found his manners atrocious only delighted Tony more.

To cover his lapse, Tony made a hissing noise before speaking, "Still angry about that kiss, huh?" he asked, noticing the flush rising on the blond's neck and ears and finding it absolutely endearing.

Steve quickly covered his obvious embarrassment with a careless shrug, "If you call _that_ a kiss," he said, flipping his sketchbook open to a blank page and staring down at it through narrowed eyes for a moment.

Tony fought a smirk; he liked this man's spunk, as he began undoing the buckles on the duffle before him being careful not to disturb the blond's space. Despite the fact he tried to deny his teachings from childhood, he still kept to some niceties due to his mother and butler's influence before he left. With a practiced and careless flip of his wrists the duffel unraveled to reveal most of his arsenal of guns across the table.

Steve paused mid-line, and stared uncomprehendingly at the array of guns before him, "Am I missing something?" his tone was calm, but cautious as he leaned back a bit in his chair, "Are we- are we going into battle?" he joked weakly.

Tony, who had just flung himself down into the chair, making the movement seem graceful despite his uncaring posture, glanced up at the blond though the fringe of his bangs while picking up one of his revolvers and loading it with practiced movements, "Well Cap, there's something there," he said, equally playful and serious, "Something beneath that sand," he finished coolly, shoving the revolver into the holster at his stomach before reaching for another.

"Right," Steve said, drawing out the word slightly to show his uneasiness, before he pulled his sketchbook into his lap and leaned forward to get a better look at Tony's weapons, "Well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact," he shared, not really knowing why but feeling the urge to with the silent man before him.

When he was rebuffed as he normally would be, he continued somewhat eagerly, "A book, actually. Buck thinks there's treasure," he said distractedly, as he reached forward to fiddle with something that caught his interest, "What do you think is out there?" he was digging for information. He didn't know much about this darker man, but he was drawn in and wanted to know why.

"In a word?" Tony asked, completely serious as he glanced up to capture soft, curious blue orbs with his own intense amber, "Evil." He continued to work, speaking calmly about what he knew, "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed," he added casually, wanting to observe the blond's reaction. He wouldn't lead cowards and if this man was going to run at the first sign of danger than Tony would just lead them on what the blond had called a "wild goose chase around Egypt".

Steve, picking up a hooked object that worked on a hinge, snorted unbelievingly, "I don't believe in fairy tales and hocus pocus, Mr. Stark," he said in slight irritation, "but," he said getting eager and leaning forward, "I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there," he claimed, "The Book of Amun-Ra," the eagerness and passion in his face was obvious and Tony couldn't but be captivated for a few seconds.

Fighting a smile of fondness, despite not knowing the blond for long, Tony kept expressionless features as he plucked the hook from Steve's fingers as the blond continued, obviously having kept this pint up for a while, "It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child," he admitted with a shy smile towards Tony across the way, "Why I came here in the first place," he added in a lower tone, eyes trained down on his hands where they now rested, empty, on the table.

Tony had to fight the urge to openly admire the blond, heckles and defenses rising instantly; damnit he was only doing this because of the debt he owed the blond! He wasn't supposed to get attached! Pausing in polishing his shotgun, he raised an unimpressed brow, Tony responded in a sarcastic tone, "And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?" he challenged.

He could relate to the blond, as he too had been drawn to Egypt because of its rich history when he left the Special Forces in America and set out for adventure, but he learned to cover such genius and showing of intelligence through a thirst for treasure that put off scholars of any sort.

A almost proud grin alighted the blond's features causing him to light up as the blue eyes shot up to capture his, "You know your history!" he claimed delighted.

Tony fought the urge to flinch at what he was about to do, but pushed through despite the fact. He couldn't make attachments, despite the face if you asked him why he wouldn't be able to provide an answer any longer, "I know my treasure," he countered, cocking the handgun without a glance down.

The blond seemed to get shy and fidgeted for a few moments as Tony watched on amused and patient, "Um, why did you kiss me?" the blond asked, looking at Tony endearingly through his long lashes.

Tony shrugged, going with his usual blunt honesty, "I don't know, seemed like a pretty good idea at the time," he said, putting the shot gun down and going for another handgun, "I had nothing else to lose."

Steve's features became shuttered in an instant and he stood calmly, gathering his sketchbook and made his way past a bemused Tony as the brunette watched the blond leave unafraid to admit he watched the taut ass sway away, "What?" he called out, "What'd I say?" he didn't understand, surely the blond would appreciate the honesty!

With a shrug when he received no response he turned back to clean his weapons only to have his attention drawn by a muffled yelp causing him to turn in time to see the blankets atop a couple of crates shake in obvious displacement. Calmly he stood and strode toward the crates, not bothering to hide his footsteps before lunging around them and catching a grip of a familiar, ridiculous white scarf.

"Ahh! What a surprise," Justin Hammer exclaimed in weak cheer as Tony dragged him around only to pin him to the crates with an uncompromising hold, "My good friend, you're alive!" he said in strained exuberance, "I was so very worried," he ended in a weak, simpering tone.

His white scarf rested over top of a white shirt and jacket as well as white pants, Tony fought a sneer at his childhood friend's fashion sense. The man had a slight stubble and his glasses were missing, perhaps he had lost them in the tombs when he abandoned Tony to be killed the genius thought bitterly.

Tony gave a deceivingly polite smile as he loosened his grip on Justin as he spoke, "Well if it ain't my little buddy, Hammer," he said in a mocking, childish tone, "I think I'll kill you," he stated casually, as if coming to the decision right then, lifting the revolver he had been cleaning and clicking the safety off.

"Think of my children," Justin called desperately, shoulders tensed as he clenched at Tony's hand around his scarf desperately.

Tony furrowed his brow in an exasperated manner, "You don't have any children," he said, digging the revolver a little deeper into the man's slimmer chest.

With a meek look, and pleading eyes, Justin spoke in a small voice, "Someday I might," he claimed, irritating Tony who gave the man a shake, "Shut up, Hammer," he demanded, giving the man a slight shake and making Justin's breath hitch in fear, "So you're the one leading the Americans. I might have known," he said calmly, moving his gun to enunciate the point enjoying watching the man in his grip squirm uncomfortably from where he was pinned to the crates, "So what's the scam, Justin?" he asked in a bitter tone, "You take them into the desert, and then leave 'em to rot?" he enunciated this last part with a jab of his gun and narrowed amber eyes.

Justin gave what couldn't be mistaken as anything else but a pout, "Unfortunately, no," he muttered sadly, as if Tony could understand his plight, "These Americans have a smart man with them," he continued in irritation, looking down in defeat, "He made them pay me half now, and half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way, "he finished with a whine.

Tony fought a smirk, recognizing Clint's work anywhere and slightly thankful to his old buddy while he spoke in a mocking tone, "Them's the breaks, huh?" he said, letting go of Justin and putting his revolver in the other part of the holster on his side while Justin brushed himself down.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra, Anthony," Justin said, far more relaxed as Tony took a half-step back to give the blond some breathing room, "Why are you going back?" he demanded.

The lowing of one of the camels from the stables nearby drew their attention to see Steve stroking the golden creature's snout while speaking in a low, soothing tone with his sketchbook clutched beneath a large bicep that negated his gentle features.

"See that man?" he asked Justin, nodding his head in Steve's direction, "He saved my neck," he explained calmly, shoving his hands in his pockets casually as Steve turned and azure met amber. For a moment there was a jolt of electricity and awareness down Tony's spine before it was gone when Steve turned his head and walked off out of his eye line.

He was brought back to the situation by Justin's weak joking tone, "You always did have more balls than brains," he lay a cheerful hand on Tony's broad shoulder, giving a weak laugh.

Tony played along, pretending to laugh with him as he threw a casual arm around the slimmer man's shoulders. He continued to offer a fake laugh while leading the oblivious man towards the edge of the boat while Justin shrugged playfully. Suddenly, his face was expressionless and he had a grip on the front of Justin's clothes, "Good-bye Hammer," he said, hauling the man overboard.

A ghost of a laugh reached his ears as he leaned over to watch the man flounder in the water making him grin as he turned to locate the archer only to pause when something caught his gaze. Taking a step closer to gain a better look at just what had caught his attention, he froze when he noticed the light from the low lanterns catching on the watery footprints across the deck…heading in the direction Steve had gone.

Quickly glancing over the side of the boat once more, senses now on high alert, Tony speedily rolled his duffle back and made a sharp gesture only Clint would understand. Suddenly the dirty blond man was there at his side, eyes narrowed as he too caught sight of the footprints.

They cautiously followed the footprints, eyes peeled for anything as Clint spoke in low tones, "They are all wearing black and they hug the shadows. They're native, but I can't get a pin on how many there are," the archer's tone was gruff in his irritation.

Tony held up a fist to both calm and halt the man as they entered the inner workings of the boat and headed towards the cabins. A cold, slimy feeling filled Tony's chest and stomach as things grew more and more recognizable; they were approaching Steve and Bucky's joint cabin. As they grew near, Tony gestured for Clint to cover the exit as he leaned on the wall beside the closed door, listening closely.

He could make out the muffled words from an unfamiliar, deep baritone, "And the key? Where is the key?" it demanded.

He heard Steve's strained and wavering tone answer as the blond seemed to be fighting for a calm breath, "The- the key? What key?" that was Tony's cue as something animalistic and protective rose in his chest at the sound of the blonde's fear. He hated the sound of it and was determined to never hear it again.

Kicking in the door with little restraint, he had two revolvers resting comfortably in his palms aimed blindly towards where he had heard the voices, "Steve!" only to readjust when he saw the man move to pull the bulky blond before him as a shield, hook at his throat.

It was obvious the blond had been just about to go to bed, barefoot and dressed in only a loose pair of sleeping pants that clung to slim hips. Glistening, rippling muscles were open for all eyes and Tony had to force himself to focus which became easy when he noticed the man holding Steve copping a free feel while he threatened the man with the edge of a hooked hand.

The sound of a shutter being slammed open had Tony spinning around just in time to catch a similarly darkly dressed man pointing a gun at him. Without urging he began to shoot freely, moving along just in case another man hid on the other side of the now open port hole causing the lantern on the wall to shatter and fall to the bed beneath it.

There was a scuffle and he watched impressed as Steve used the distraction of the fire fight and resulting fire to grab the candle resting on the small night table in the center of the cabin and flint it backwards, the flame going directly into his prisoner's eye with little resistance.

The man instantly released his hold on the blond to clutch his face while Tony winced in slight sympathy before he was moving quickly to cover the retreating blond who gripped at his hips desperately. They shuffled out as he shot at another man who opened the window only to pause when an arrow appeared in his forehead.

Turning accusing eyes to Clint who stood smirking with his stringed bow in the doorway, he pushed Steve out while the archer shrugged, "What, you were just gonna waste bullets shootin' like you were," the man said playfully, while nodding in greeting to the bewildered Steve.

The blond went to run out of the enclosed hallway only to freeze and do an abrupt about face while Tony stood in the doorway and fired back into the room with an easy indifference, "The map! The map! I forgot the map!" he shouted, going to lunge back into the room if Tony and Clint didn't grab an arm each and force the blond back towards the exit.

"Relax," Tony said, reloading his revolver one-handedly in a show of expertise, "I'm the map," he claimed, gesturing towards his temple with his now prepared gun, "It's all up here."

Steve snorted, looking dazed as he was frog marched out, "Oh, that's awfully reassuring," he said in thick sarcasm causing Clint to let out a boisterous and warm laugh.

"You know I like him, tin man," he said, winking over the blond's shoulder at Tony who merely rolled his eyes as they headed toward the exit of the hallway that would take them back on deck. Clint grinned before turning back to a silently watching Steve, "And it should be reassuring, Pretty Boy, Tony here's a certified genius who has photographic memory and can remember anything he sets his eyes on," the archer claimed.

Tony offered a heated glare to the archer once more as the man shrugged unrepentantly, "Thanks you damn dodo bird," the revealed genius snarled, before snapping the door open that lead directly on deck and allowed the screams of fear and panic to reach them clearly.

Reaching down, Tony grabbed his duffle that he had left by the entrance where he had followed the footsteps and shoved it into the unresisting Steve's arms as Clint came up to join him, eyes serious and deadly once more, "Hold onto this," he demanded the blond without a glance as he kept his eyes peeled.

They crept along the wall, using it as cover only to freeze as bullets flew towards them from around the corner. In an instant Clint had an arrow in his bow and Tony had pulled out another gun to cover the archer.

The two men's eyes met as they offered each other careless grins, "Give 'em hell," Clint offered, while Tony grinned back and offered his own words, "And take as many with you to the pit," the genius finished before the archer was gone and out shooting arrows with deadly accuracy and easily avoiding the rain of bullets.

Steve watched highly impressed while Tony began to struggle to reload the bullets into his revolver, uncaring it seemed for the bullets that were steadily getting closer to his head as Steve watched on in horror. Acting on instinct, the blonde took a hold of the genius's holster while clutching the duffle to his uncovered chest, yanking the brunette out of the way of a bullet that would have pierced his forehead.

Tony froze for a moment before brushing off Steve's hand, giving them both a jolt of electricity where their skin had met, before grabbing another gun and spinning from behind their cover, shooting widely but accurately. Unlike the others on deck, he was made sure there was a target in sight before he began to shoot moving across the cluttered deck stealthily; making sure Steve was always right behind him.

When they reached the edge of the boat, Tony shoved the revolvers into their holsters and turning to the blonde that was directly behind him. Looking up a bit disgruntled at the height difference, Tony spoke in a demanding tone while he grabbed his duffle out of capable arms, "Can you swim?"

Steve stared at him as if he were questioning his sanity, "Of course I can swim," he said in an affronted air, "If the occasion calls for it."

Tony threw the duffle at their feet and grinned, "Trust me," the claimed, picking up the man in a surprising show of strength, "The occasion calls for it," before he threw the startled Steve overboard.

Watching to make sure the man surfaced Tony grabbed his duffle and threw it over his shoulder, getting a foot up to jump over only to be lunged at by another one of the strange invaders whose nose and mouth were covered. They fell into a heap on the deck before Tony stumbled to his feet only to be met with a barrage of punches to his face causing him to stumble backwards a step for each blow as smoke from the spreading fires choked him. His breath left him with a whoosh when a booted foot collided with his stomach causing him to crash into a solid pole in the center of his back in a way that was sure to leave a bruise. Before he could push himself forward another punch distracted him and then there were steel-like hands gripping his neck in a suffocating hold as smoke made everything hazy. Giving a choked sound of exasperation and fury, Tony lifted his arms to hit the man's elbows causing him to loosen his hold enough for the brunette to lunge forward and head butt the bastard with a satisfying crack despite the bright spots and graying around the edges of his vision.

Ducking out of the man's grip to get behind him, Tony readied himself and gave his own barrage of punches to the man's chest and diaphragm when the man turned before he saw the opportunity and gave a large kick to the man's backside, catapulting him through the door where the wine was kept. There was a flare of flames as the flammable liquid was exposed to the flame resulting in a small explosion that blew out the small windows of the room.

Flinching back at the sudden flash of heat, Tony crouched to regain his duffle and throw it over his head in a more secure position when he heard his name being called, "Stark! Stark!" he turned to see his former warder waddling over towards him desperately.

The squat man stopped in front of him, with a desperate gaze, "What are we going to do?" he demanded panicked.

Tony couldn't fight the urge as he walked towards the railing once more and raised his hands, palms out towards the warden, "Wait here!" he commanded, "I'll go get help!"

With that he launched over the railing into the water below, hearing the man respond. When he surfaced he couldn't stop the smirk that reached his lips when he saw the warden pacing and looking around desperately before his small mind caught on to what Tony had done. By this point Tony was swimming towards Steve's wading form when he heard the warden's cry and the responding splash behind him. Rolling his eyes as he reached the shivering and sputtering blonde, he gestured for Steve to start swimming towards shore while glancing around desperately for Bucky and Clint.

 **Back on the Boat – With Bucky and Clint**

Bucky stumbled out onto the deck, searching desperately for his blonde-haired brother hoping beyond hope that he hadn't been killed by the man he had found in their room set aflame. He paused when he turned to see the three he had been playing poker with yelling and whooping behind their barricade as they fired at the darkly-clothed invaders across the fiery deck.

Looking at them in disgust he couldn't help but sneer, "Bastards give Americans a bad name," he muttered only to freeze when he saw the very man from Steve and his rooms stumble between his view of the cowboys and himself. The man turned to him and his eyes flashed with recognition through the pain as he staggered towards Bucky's form, hooked hand raised.

Stumbling backwards himself, Bucky gazed about desperately for some form of a weapon as the man on fire grew ever nearer only to watch in amazement as an arrow appeared in the man's back causing him to fall through the tarp that covered where the ramp had been and fall to the river below. Turning, the man could only comprehend a pair of icy blue eyes and a dark bow before calloused hands gripped his shoulders and he was falling overboard.

He could only give a shocked yell before the water entered his mouth and he pushed himself to the surface to spit it out, turning hard eyes to the man he recognized as one of the archer from the American group wading in the water beside him distrustfully.

The man's spiked locks fell flat on his head as he shoved his bow into the quiver strung tightly to his back. Noticing Bucky's dark glare, the archer rolled his eyes, "Calm down prissy pants, I'm with Tony," the said nonchalantly as he waded about; searching for the very man he spoke of.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond sharply only to pause when he heard Steve shout his name, "Buck!" Spinning about as quickly as he could in the water, he saw the blond waving from his place on a near shore, in soaked sleep pants and blond locks plastered to his forehead and very little else. Beside the waving blond was an equally soaked Tony who was looking down at the floundering warden who seemed to be having issues gaining his feet.

There was a splash from beside him and he watched as the archer began to swim masterfully against the tides towards the shore where his best friend waited. Not to be outdone, and still slightly mistrustful of this new face, Bucky followed quickly with strong strokes to remain even with the archer.

When the two managed to wade their way onto the shore, Steve turned angrily towards Tony who was shaking out his duffle in obvious distaste, "We've lost everything!" he said dispassionately, as if it were Tony's fault they had been attacked, "All of our tools, all of the equipment."

Tony turned to glare at the man before he felt all his irritation leave him at the blonde's shivering form. Steve seemed to shrink into himself as he shook on the shore. Knowing that it probably wouldn't do much, but feeling sympathy for the man, Tony walked over and wrapped a reassuring arm around Steve's waist. In response Steve seemed to tense before he wrapped his own arm around the shorter man who seemed to let off an abnormal amount of heat, much like a generator.

Tony was distracted from how wonderful Steve felt against him when Justin's familiar, nasally voice shouted out to him from across the river, "Hey Anthony!" he called mockingly, "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" he shouted gloatingly, looking like a smug schmuck even from their distance.

Tony felt Steve tense and watched as a dark look flashed across the blonde's face in response before Tony snorted and called back just as mocking, "Hey Hammer," he gestured with his free arm to the shore they stood on, "It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river," he enunciated, before rolling his eyes and turning away from the river and bringing Steve with him.

The genius paused when he caught sight of Clint, "What the fuck are you doing, feather head?" he demanded, though his tone contradicted his harsh words as did his fond gaze.

Clint gave a cocky grin before shaking his head like a dog to relieve himself of the water in his hair, "Following you, tin can, you're loads more fun," he replied teasingly.

Tony gave a laugh, "For old time's sake huh?" he responded playfully, still refusing to release his grip on the blond at his side. To be fair, Steve had yet to try to pull away.

Clint snorted, "Something like that," there was an indistinguishable look in his eyes as he gazed between Tony and Steve before raising an inquiring brow. Tony merely shook his head and his amber eyes sharpened, enough of a signal to his old partner to drop the matter which the archer did, turning to help Bucky ring out his shirt.

"So now what Stark?" Bucky demanded, offering a suspicious glare towards Clint once more before stumbling towards Steve and leaning on the other side of the blond.

Tony sighed, as he gazed out across the stretch of land before them with the moon as their only light, "Now," he sighed, hitching his duffle up across his shoulder once more and wrapping an arm around Clint who soon joined him on his left, "We find a town and transportation. So get walking," he said with a sigh, before he began to stumble forward in their awkward, soaked chain while ignoring the grumblings of the warden behind them trying desperately to keep up.

It was going to be a long night.

 _ **DeRanged: Whelp, hope you enjoyed and once more feel free to leave comments! :) Thanks again for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**DeRanged: Deepest apologies to my followers for not updating the last two weeks, but I got swamped with watching my younger siblings for my parents and then Fourth of July weekend. To make up for it, however, I have three chapters for today! Anyway, I don't own the plot of The Mummy nor do I own the Avengers characters; merely the thought of putting them together with a gay relationship involved. ;D Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Four: Camels and Story Time**

Tony had been right. It had taken them the whole night trekking over shifting sands and the rare ragged brush to reach any form of civilization. The genius couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the blond that had huddled close to his side the entire trek; the blond had no shoes and wasn't used to the harsh cold that came when night fell over the desert let alone with wet clothes. The younger man hadn't signed up for this when he had freed Tony, nor when they set out on this adventure for the cursed city.

When they reached the small town, Tony felt immense relief for himself and the others. Exchanging a glance with Clint, they quickly split up to gather the supplies they would need; Tony grabbed Bucky to gather transportation and food while Clint ushered Steve away to get the blond some clothes as the man was getting varying looks from townspeople.

Seeing a few lustful gazes, from the warden as well, Tony sent out a chilling glare and lightly traced his fingers over his guns until they all turned away quickly. The warden wandered off to bother some of the town's women.

"Are you sure we can trust that bowman?" Bucky muttered staring suspiciously as Clint led Steve away keeping a protective stance near the blond's side (more for Tony than for Steve himself).

Tony glanced amused over at Bucky, "Clint can be a pain in the ass, but he's a pain in the ass I want on my side. Thankfully, he's a loyal bastard," Tony said calmly, before setting off which caused Bucky to jog to catch up so he wasn't left behind.

With that they moved about the marketplace in comfortable silence, bargaining with the vendors easily and masterfully. Tony had thankfully tucked away a bit of money in his weapons duffle for situations just like this. He may have left the Special Forces, but their teachings never left him. One of the first things ingrained was to always be prepared for any possibility.

Their only hang up came when Bucky tried to bargain for camels. True, the man's price was a bit high but Tony could also recognize the man's desperation. He was going into poverty in a town that had no need for camels as they were all very settled and had no need to travel. This was his only opportunity; go big or go home and all that. So Tony stood back and let Bucky haggle with the man.

"I only want five, not the whole fucking herd!" Bucky groaned, not trained so spot the finer details as Tony had been, "Stark!" the brunette turned to Tony in desperation, "Can you believe this?!" the frustrated man demanded, eyes haggard from walking all night with no sleep.

Tony couldn't fight his smirk, "Would you just pay the man?" he said in fond exasperation as said man grumbled non-flattering Arabic words towards Bucky who was too busy moaning and groaning as he counted out the requested amount.

"Can't believe how much these fleabags cost," the man continued to grumble, practically shoving the money at the seller before snatching the reins of two of the camels while Tony grabbed three.

Tony snorted as he walked towards their agreed meeting place, "We probably could have gotten 'em for free," he said casually, eyes twinkling in mischief, "All we had to do was give him Pretty Boy," the words tasted like ash on his tongue, but he continued to deny his attachment to the blonde.

Bucky snorted as he came level with Tony, "Please, Stevie would kick his ass and then beat the shit out of me when he finished," the man laughed, "Though it's tempting isn't it?" he winked playfully at Tony.

Tony, however, was too distracted by the very man they were talking about. The blond was surrounded by a group of older women who seemed to be cooing over the man, who was giving them a sweet, shy smile that took Tony's breath away. The genius would have given everything to have it trained on him because he knew it would outshine any treasure he might find. Rather than dressed in the usual robes of the native men, the women had given Steve some loose fitting black pants that seemed to flow with the wind and were tucked into finely crafted, knee-high boots. His broad chest was covered in an equally loose-fitting, long-sleeved shirt that was white and opened slightly to give a peek to sun-kissed skin and rippling pectorals. Tony was practically salivating; and when glittering blue met his own light brown, desire shot through Tony's body as hot as the blazing sun above them.

"Awfully," he managed to respond to Bucky's joke, hating how dazed his voice sounded and how he seemed unable to rip his eyes away from Steve's.

He didn't have to struggle for long, because the blonde offered a bashful smile and glanced down at his feet freeing Tony from his hypnotism.

"You've got it bad," Clint's voice from his right caused Tony to flinch for his gun before turning a glare on the archer who only grinned unrepentantly at him with his hands raised in surrender.

Muttering to himself in Italian, Tony shoved two of the camels at Clint before marching off and glaring into nothing. He hated how right the archer was.

Steve's hesitant tenor cut through his curses, "Mr. Stark," Tony instantly turned to the blond and hated himself for it, "Are you alright?" blue eyes bore into his own with such concern that it touched Tony so deeply he felt instant terror.

With a harsh snort, the genius shrugged, "Fine," he said shortly, though he felt guilty for it when he saw the blonde seem to shrink in on himself again. Softening his gaze and his tone, the brunette spoke up again with a sight, "Clint's just being an ass," he muttered.

Tony watched in amazement, and slight pride, as the blond seemed to blossom beneath the genius's kindness, "I'm sorry," the man said with a shocking sincerity, "Is there anything I can do?"

Staring at the blond in disbelief, Tony couldn't help but fall into a bout of chuckling as the other three of their group came to join them. Steve seemed slightly offended by this as he glared at Tony, crossing his impressive arms over his chest, "What's so funny?" he demanded heatedly.

Tony waved a free hand, wiping his face in relief, "You are too good to be real, Pretty Boy, that's all," the genius offered with a breathtaking smile before he mounted his camel smoothly, looking down at them expectantly.

Clint came over and offered Steve one of his as the blond blinked up at Tony with a softer, curious gaze that had the archer smirking. He would be riding closer to the blonde for sure and further from Tony; he knew the blonde would have some questions that Tony wouldn't answer at the best of times. Watching closely to make sure the blond was okay mounting the camel Clint had to fight amusement when he noticed sharp amber orbs also watching closely. When Steve was settled comfortably, Clint clambered up and offered a thankful pat to the camel's head, getting a content low.

Making sure everyone was mounted comfortably, even the warden much to his reluctance, Tony gestured them all to set out and pushed his camel forward. He was in the lead followed by Steve and Bucky before Clint and the warden brought up the rear of their group.

They traveled for some time and pretty soon they were only surrounded in sand and large rock formations once more, the town long gone from sight. The warden began to sing in Arabic with surprisingly good voice in the back of their convoy while Bucky and Steve rode next to each other, arguing in low tones. Clint was behind them, watching them closely, while Tony rode further in front in the lead seemingly content to ride in silence.

Steve seemed to win whatever argument the two adoptive-brothers were having because both soon slowed to ride evenly with the archer, who quickly hid a smirk. He knew this was coming, and so did Tony if the genius's exasperated and slightly-panicked glance back said anything; though the man seemed disinclined to stop it as he turned back to the front sharply, shoulders tense. Clint felt sympathy for his old partner and friend, the genius had faced too much betrayal to trust these two and yet the archer knew the man had already begun to. And damnit, so had he.

The three rode together side by side in silence for a bit longer, before Steve finally broke it, "Tell me about him," the blonde demanded in a surprisingly demanding tone. So there was steel behind shy smiles and innocent blues.

Clint debated playing oblivious but one glare from icy blue eyes made him sigh, "What do you want to know?" though willing, the archer still felt hesitant to break his friend's trust.

This time it was Bucky who spoke up, "Everything," the brunette said, staring ahead at Tony while glancing at Clint every now and then out of the corner of his eye.

With another sigh, Clint did.

He told them about Tony's birth into a prestigious family like the Stark's with a drunken father who wanted a clone of himself and a clinically depressed mother who could only do so much for the boy. He spoke about the family discovering just how smart their son was as well as the shuffling between nannies and tutors before they found both in one former British Air Force pilot, Jarvis. He explained Howard Stark's cold, abusive nature and Marie Stark's distant love. He went on to explain Tony flying through school at a young age before graduating from a prestigious college at 19 years with three degrees and honors. He told them Tony's dream of going on adventures as well as Howard's insistence that Tony come to work at Stark Industries to produce weapons as he had been groomed to do. And he proudly informed them how Tony had defied his father by joining Special Forces and became his partner and best friend with the help of his mother and Jarvis. Finally, he told them how Howard had been targeted only to have Marie take the bullet and how the elder Stark's crass attitude towards his mother's death pushed Tony to finally follow his dream as an adventurer , at twenty-three, with only Jarvis and Hammer for company.

Taking a deep drink from his water pouch, Clint allowed the dead silence to settle between them as the two men absorbed what he had shared with them.

Tony, noticing the absence of Clint's low voice, tensed further in preparation while fighting the urge to push his camel into a run. He kept his tortured gaze trained on the blinding sand dunes ahead, wrapping his head piece over his nose and mouth as another shield.

Steve, who had been watching Tony's back with soft blue eyes, noticed the tension in the man's shoulders grow. Coming to a decision, the blond pushed his camel to speed up until he was level with the genius. He offered no words of encouragement or sympathy, despite the desperate need to offer his understanding grief for the genius's loss of his mother, and only gazed forward at the sand dunes as Tony was doing.

Tony, feeling the presence beside him, glanced over in trepidation as Steve continued to ride next to him in silence. He waited for the blond to offer some useless platitude or cutting remark, but was met with nothing; only understanding silence. All of the tension melted from Tony's body and he couldn't help the relieved grin that touched his lips, thankful for his headpiece even more.

The silence continued, both waiting for the other to speak first.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Bucky muttered to himself, still riding beside Clint though he seemed not to care much at the moment, "How thick can those two idiots be?" the man demanded exasperatedly.

Clint shot a glance towards Bucky before turning his attention to the two in front of them as well. With a snort, the archer spoke, "Tell me about it. They are in complete denial, though your brother seems like the one who will accept it first. Tones is just too fucking hard headed."

Glancing over to his riding companion, Bucky couldn't help the smirk that came to his features, "You know you might not be too bad after all," he paused, before adding, "For an outdated, old man."

Clint was far from offended and merely laughed, "Dude, I'm only twenty-nine and a bow and arrow is the perfect weapon," he argued playfully.

With an amused glint, Bucky began to argue with Clint with a new sense of camaraderie. He could now understand why Tony was so fond of the archer; Bucky could recognize Steve's loyal streak as well as his own sarcastic, easy-going nature.

Unaware of the bonding going on behind them, Tony and Steve continued to ride in silence. Finally, Steve gathered up his courage before breaking it, "What was she like?" he asked in a soft tone, watching the sand shifting beneath the slightest breeze before them.

Tony glanced over to the blond, watching him for a few moments. Seeming to find what he was looking for the man turned back forward before speaking in an equally soft tone, "Worn," he said, gaze far away as he remembered, "but when she was teaching me Italian or piano she could brighten up the room far better than the sun," he finished, love and fondness coating his tone.

Steve turned to smile at the tanned man beside him, "She spoke Italian?" he asked, he had always had a passion for learning things. Languages was one thing that was a luxury for him, he had learned what he needed to get where he wanted to go for his career but had to focus on gaining that career before he could expand his repertoire.

Tony snorted, amusement glinting from amber orbs and wrinkles by his eyes telling Steve the genius was smiling at him, "She _was_ Italian," Tony chuckled.

Steve perked up, excited to learn more about this exotic woman that seemed to soften the man beside him as well as brighten him, "What was she doing in America?" he asked curiously.

Tony pulled down his veil, no longer feeling the need to hide, "She met Howard during his sabbatical overseas," he explained, "She was a nurse and he had hurt himself trying to make a new weapon for his old man," his gaze turned slightly dreamy as he spoke wistfully, "She always told me it was love at first sight. She would always talk about how lively and charismatic he was, so full of energy and imagination," his tone turned bitter, "Until my grandfather kicked the bucket early, forcing him to take the company. He turned into an alcoholic bastard, but Mom married him anyway," he finished with a harsh twitch of his lips. Amber orbs were practically crystallized as he glared forward, remembering harder times growing up and his naïve desperation for the approval he would never gain.

Steve's heart gave a painful lurch for Tony, but he pushed it aside along with his rising fury for Howard Stark. Quickly he began searching desperately for a topic that would bring back the softness and content to the genius's gaze, "Did she play any other instruments?" he asked, wincing slightly at how stupid that must have sounded.

Tony was snapped from his brooding, and turned a questioning gaze on the now blushing blonde, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Steve fought the urge to hunch his shoulders and tried to force down his blush, "You told me she taught you piano," he explained hesitantly, "Was that the only instrument she knew how to play?" he finished, feeling pitiful.

Tony narrowed his gaze slightly at the blond, wondering why he seemed so flustered, before shrugging it off and speaking, "She said she could, but I never saw her play anything but the piano," his eyes became fond once more and the darkness of his father's presence seemed to leave him much to Steve's hidden relief, "She always told me that a woman had to keep some secrets to appear mysterious," he added with a soft, fond laugh.

Steve smiled warmly at the man, hoping to encourage him to speak more on the subject. Tony took the hint and continued, "But Jarvis played violin and forced me to learn," the genius added teasingly, it was obvious from the amused glint in his eye that it wasn't as forceful as he claimed. Then the faraway gaze returned and a tender, breathtaking smile covered the brunette's lips causing Steve to hold his breath, captivated by it, "He and Mom used to play duets together," he whispered, awe coloring his tone as the haunting music from one of the duets filled his mind with clarity, "but only for me, and only on my birthday."

Tony got lost in memories of dinner parties (those he had been allowed to attend at a young age) where both Jarvis and his mother had denied the party-goers insistent entreaties to play for them. He recalled the warmth and how special he felt the first time the two had played for him together. It had been on his sixth birthday, and he was curious to hear what the two would sound like together having heard them separately. He had asked, expecting to be turned down as the party-goers had been, only to be delighted when the two had lead him into the music room to play for him. It was one of his most treasured memories.

Steve spoke in a quiet tone, not wanting to break the peace, "She must have been an amazing woman," he said, watching Tony unabashed.

A warm, hazy brown gaze met his own as Tony tilted his head inquiringly, "What makes you say that?" he asked, equally softly. For the first time in years, Tony could remember his mother without the familiar bitterness and sting of anger, all thanks to this amazing blonde man who seemed to be saving Tony's life left and right.

Steve gave a grin that threw Tony off, "Because I'm pretty sure your just like her," he complimented, delighted when the usually composed and brash man beside him blushed beautifully.

From there, silence fell over them again, filled with Bucky and Clint's continued playful bickering and the warden's snores. They rode through the desert as the sun made its way across the sky, the only thing marking their progress.

Tony couldn't help but glance over at Steve's content form constantly, still unbalanced by the blonde's offhand compliment to him. Growing up he had always been compared to his father, even by his mother, so to hear someone tell him he was like the woman he had loved so dearly and placed on a pedestal was mind shattering. Tony had been sure the blonde hated him, after all Tony hadn't done anything to endear himself to the man. He knew kissing Steve was horribly manipulative, and his harsh bluntness on the matter while they had sat together on the boat had been rude. Then he went and had them swim in a freezing cold river before trekking across the desert in the middle of the night with few stops to rest, let alone sleep. Tony and Clint were used to such conditions but it was obvious the blonde and his brother were not. How could the blonde possibly give him what Tony considered the highest compliment, after all of that?

Glancing over at Steve under the colorful glare of the sunset, Tony couldn't help but be in awe of the blonde. He was so unique. Compassionate. Forgiving. The genius couldn't help but feel a bit unworthy of such a man's kindness, let alone his consideration.

Steve, oblivious to Tony's brooding gaze, began to doze off. Exhausted from last night's events as well as the days, he began to succumb to sleep with the steady rocking of the camel's steps. He wasn't the only one as Bucky succumbed next, leaning into Clint in a show of trust that had the archer grinning like mad.

Tony chuckled, he knew how much the archer treasured the friendships he made, and to have Bucky unconsciously show the man this much trust made the archer's day. Clint's sharp hearing caught Tony's chuckle and soon enough, electric blue met light amber. Words were exchanged without speaking before the archer gave a glare to meet Tony's own smug grin. With a huff of irritation the archer reluctantly drifted off into a light sleep.

It was only Tony awake now, and he found himself wide awake and content. He continued to ride, keeping a sharp eye out and insuring the others' camels stayed on course as they slept as peacefully as they could.

He was taken off guard, however, when a head landed on his shoulder fitting there neatly. Glancing down in surprise, he found Steve snuggling into his neck with a content snuffling making him fight a fond smile. It was becoming far too hard to distance himself, and Tony couldn't find it in himself to be irritated or fearful about it.

Knowing the blond would wake up with a sore neck if he allowed the man to rest on his shoulder, Tony reluctantly lifted Steve's head so the blonde sat up once more without waking and back to weaving with the camel's steps. When said camel gave a quiet low, Tony couldn't help the instinctive urge to put a finger to his mouth and hush the animal.

Chuckling to himself, the genius returned to scanning the landscape for any danger and paused when he caught the familiar sight of a line of horsemen atop a cliff. Feeling an eerie sense of déjà vu, Tony reached for his guns just in case they decided to attack him this time. His instincts told him it was the same horsemen from before, when he was escaping Hamunaptra.

They reminded him of the omens his mother used to speak of when he was growing up, and instantly he knew things were about to get more complicated.

 _ **DeRanged: Well I hope it was worth the wait! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**DeRanged: So here's the second make-up chapter for my tardiness last week! It's a bit longer than Chapter Four and hopefully it meets your expectations! And as usual: I don't own The Mummy plot or the Avengers characters, I've merely borrowed them to experiment how well they play out together ;) Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Five: Sunrise and Sharing**

Tony continued to lead their small convoy towards the City in cautious silence. He had been on edge since he spotted the mysterious horsemen, waiting for anything to jump out at them. He kept a gun in hand the whole night, unwilling to let harm come to those he was slowly beginning to consider friends.

Clint woke first and noticed his old partner's tense form which instantly put him on alert. Pushing his camel to speed up so he came level with Tony (on the left as Steve continued to ride on the man's right) his sharp eyes roved the landscape, "What is it?" the archer demanded.

Tony didn't even glance at the archer, eyes moving constantly over the sand dunes, "Noticed a few possible hostiles," he said in a low tone, sensing the blonde beside him waking up, "Think their following us."

Clint had his bow in hand with an arrow notched loosely within seconds of hearing it, eyes sharpening further as he glanced about cautiously. Neither man was too eager to be caught in an ambush whether they were prepared or not as they had three untrained civilians with them.

"What's the plan?" Clint asked, head snapping behind them when he sensed movement while his fingers twitched only to relax minutely when he noticed it was the warden stirring.

Tony shot a quick glance over to Bucky and Steve, noticing their fluttering eyes; they would be awake soon, "Keep your eyes peeled, but keep it low key," he said firmly, before putting his gun back in his holster in time to meet Steve's tired blue gaze, "Morning sunshine!" he called brightly, the sky turning a dusky blue and purple with the rising sun.

Steve gave a free, sleepy smile that had Tony reeling and feeling as if he had just taken a kick to his solar plexus, "Morning," the blond murmured, rubbing his eyes adorably, "We almost there?" he asked, eyes slowly sharpening as he began to wake further.

Tony cast a quick, sharp glance to Clint who quickly understood and pulled back to distract the waking Bucky before responding to the blonde, "Nearly, just a bit more."

With that Steve gave a yawn and a nod as they continued to ride. His butt was numb and he was pretty sure his legs were asleep but that was all forgotten due to the rising tide of excitement within him. They were going to finally see Hamunaptra!

The group rode on in a loaded silence, Tony and Clint on edge whereas Steve, Bucky, and the warden were filled with the thrill of adventure as they neared their goal, as the sun rose steadily higher in the sky and dyed the sky a mixture of pink and scarlet. Slowly a cliff rose up on their right and Clint drew their attention to a large, approaching group ahead of them.

Drawing closer and closer, Tony came to recognize the Americans they had met on the boat with Justin in the lead. Fighting the urge to groan and shoot the man on principle, Tony continued forward until their groups met in the middle. The genius couldn't help but find the size of the Americans' group ridiculous and instantly identified it as the pompous popinjay that had tried to appear so scholarly.

"He won't last long. I could shoot him now, make it a mercy killing," the archer muttered, stroking his bow before they drew near enough for the other group to hear them.

Tony barely managed to smother his laughter while Steve shot a reluctantly amused glare at Clint who grinned unrepentantly. Bucky had no such qualms and was laughing openly while clinging to his camel not to fall to the hot, trodden sand beneath them.

"Good morning, Anthony," Justin said loudly across the space between them as they all met in the middle.

Tony gave him a cold smile and a casual wave as he pulled his camel to a stop, placing the cliff side at his back and facing the horizon where the sun was slowly making its ascent into the sky. Justin did the same on his right, the two couldn't help but share an amused, secretive grin at the confused glances given by their respective parties before Tony turned back to face his group.

Steve was right next to him with his head tilted, blue eyes searching his own amber for some clue as to what they were doing staring out at the open desert. Bucky sat beside the blond and was still laughing softly, wiping away tears of mirth while Clint rested smugly beside his new friend. Tony's old warden, who had been long forgotten and ignored throughout the journey finally managed to join them, pulling a bottle from his bag and taking a long swig.

Rolling his eyes Tony turned back to the other party just in time to hear one of the cowboys demanded to know, "What the hell are we doing?"

Justin responded in condescending, reassuring tone, "Patience, my good man, patience," causing Tony to snort in disgust.

"Remember our bet, Stark!" the blond called out, flirtatious look on his face that only caused Tony to raise an unimpressed brow unaware of the flash of jealousy in Steve's blue orbs behind him, "First one to the city, five hundred cash bucks," the man flaunted, a large wad of dip in his mouth causing Tony to sneer in disgust.

The one from before spoke up to Justin in a hard tone, eyes steely; this man was one who got down to business and reminded Tony far too much of his father for his comfort, "A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet."

Tony hadn't really been motivated by the bet; it was merely something to get the other Americans off his back on the boat. Now that Justin had an investment in the bet, the genius couldn't help the vindictive sense of competition that filled him. He didn't plan on doing the spoiled childhood friend any favors; any sense of loyalty he had held to Hammer for his support and continued company as he traveled the world shriveled up and vanished when the bastard abandoned him in Hamunaptra. One thing he stood by completely with his father was that Stark men were made of steel, and Tony refused to associate with cowards.

"Oh, my pleasure," Justin simpered, Tony couldn't help but compare him to an animal that had been given to a new master: sucking up and whimpering at their feet to insure they remained unharmed and cared for. Disgusting.

"Hey, Anthony," turning towards his former friend, he was amused at the man's mocking tone, "Nice camel."

Tony grinned predatorily, stroking his camel's head who lowed in content before dismissing the man beside him to turn to Steve, "Get ready for it," he murmured to the blonde in a low tone, eyes riveted on Steve's facial features to catch his expression when the City was revealed.

Confused blue orbs landed on in his own while Bucky and Clint leaned in out of curiosity as well. The warden was far too absorbed in his drink to pay attention.

"For what?" Steve's voice calmed all of Tony's ruffled nerves in an instant, startling the brunette. Had this man really managed to get so far past his protections?

Tony gave a small, mischievous smirk that covered his uneasiness at this discover, and spoke in a playfully mysterious tone, "We're about to be shown the way," he commented.

"Well that's ominous," Bucky spoke up sarcastically, "The way to what? A good breakfast? Because I'm starving," he joked, getting a laugh from Tony and Clint as well as an elbow in the side from an amused Steve.

His grin, however, was wiped off his face when a shimmer out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Soon they were all staring at the horizon in awe and disbelief as the very air seemed to shimmer the higher the sun rose. Right before their eyes, as if it a curtain of water were pulled apart, a large, ruinous city began to come into existence before them where there had only been dunes of sand and the sun.

Mutters of awe and excitement scattered through the large group assembled at the foot of the cliff, but Tony felt no such awe or excitement. There was only resignation and a sense of foreboding at the sight of Hamunaptra.

"Here we go again," he muttered darkly, eyes weary before he and Justin joined gazes.

With a silent acknowledgement they pushed into action, urging their camels into a run as the rest followed with a delayed reaction. Tony felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as Justin got in the lead, an irritating white speck in the center of Tony's eye line. Drowning out the shouts around him and focusing entirely upon overcoming Justin the genius didn't notice how far ahead they had gotten from the rest or that Steve was close behind them.

Coming even with his friend, turned irritation, Tony only had a few seconds before he was being smacked with the man's riding crop. Lifting his arm to take the brunt of most of the stinging blows, Tony divided his attention between Justin and controlling his camel's pace. Finally, getting tired of the stinging slaps of the fringes from the crop, Tony managed to wrap his arm around the crop and grab it close to where Justin held it wrenching it from the man's grasp and throwing it to the shifting sands below. Flashing a triumphant, almost feral, grin towards Justin he pulled his camel closer to the man's own before grabbing a fistful of his white shirt.

"Goodbye, Hammer," he said in a deceptively pleasant manner, before pulling the other man completely off his camel so he fell beneath Tony's own camel, getting trampled along the way.

With a vindictive pleasure at Justin's cry of fear and pain, Tony continued to push his camel forward while murmuring soft words of encouragement to the animal while wearing a large grin. He hadn't been this thrilled and happy since Jarvis had taken him for a plane ride when he was nine and let him fly for a while.

Glancing over his shoulder to see if any of the competition had grown closer to his lead, he had to do a double take when he saw Steve steadily getting closer to him before coming completely even. The blonde rode with a natural grace, which seemed ridiculous to Tony who had always thought no one could ride a running camel with any form of grace or finesse. Steve proved him wrong.

The blonde offered him a wide, charismatic grin that took Tony's breath away with its brightness and _life._ Tony quickly offered his own surprised, bright grin before watching in a daze as the blonde's features grew mischievous before he pulled ahead of Tony smoothly. Watching his progress Tony knew he probably carried a dopey grin and couldn't find it in himself to care. Steven Rogers was definitely one of a kind.

Bucky and Clint hooted and hollered close behind Tony, Bucky calling out in encouragement and victory, "Go, Stevie! Go!"

Soon enough Steve crossed the lower walls of the city, arriving in Hamunaptra and effectively winning the bet.

Tony was lost.

Once debts were paid, Tony followed Steve's enthusiastic lead to find a place to camp. They finally settled on one of the higher vantage points among the rocks which was advantageous as well as hindering should they need to protect themselves from an attack. Bucky and Steve puttered about eagerly, eyes bright and twinkling as they ran about taking everything in. Clint sat on one of the large rubble pieces, polishing his bow quietly while keeping a silent eye over the other groups' camp as well as their surroundings. Tony felt a bit more reassured with Hawkeye on watch and settled in to start building their camp.

He was drawn by a shout from Steve and instantly had a gun in hand, running forward. His shoulders sagged in equal parts relief and exasperation when he realized the blonde's shout had been in excitement not fear as the younger man stood at the foot of a familiar statue.

"There," the blonde stated firmly, eyes alight with a passionate fire that drew Tony in like a moth to flame as he pointed a bit further from the statue towards a broken column, "We need to dig there."

Not questioning it, Tony went back to their temporarily abandoned camp to gather supplies he would need before returning. Clint followed with the warden puttering behind, the man refused to leave them alone for a second. When Tony returned it was to Steve and Bucky speaking enthusiastically while gesturing wildly throughout it.

Clint instantly found a new, higher, vantage point to go back to watching their surroundings while Tony began to dig where Steve indicated: at the foot of the column. Bucky soon joined after he abandoned his tan over coat and rolled up sleeves to reveal well-muscled arms covered in scars. Tony felt a new respect for the man as he now knew Bucky had worked hard to get someplace in the world unaware that the man returned the respect seeing the multiple pale scars and burns scattered across Tony's own bronzed arms from years of manual labor and engineering.

The two worked in silence as Steve discovered what appeared to be old mirrors with, what Tony thought was misplaced, excitement. The blonde sacrificed one of their water pouches and stole Tony's abandoned neck-tie to clean it off.

When Bucky and Tony had made a decent man-sized hole in at the foot of the sand-worn column, Tony began to tie the rope he had grabbed around the base. While he tied the knot, he amused himself with whipping the warden with it as the man drew closer; he considered it payback a long time overdue for all the times the warden had induced further whippings on him in prison for no other reason than that Tony looked at him funny. Plus, if the man was stupid enough to keep getting closer, within whipping range, then in Tony's opinion it was the warden's own fault.

As he worked he listened attentively as Steve spoke while fiddling with the mirror, "That's the statue of Anubis," the blonde explained, "Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the golden book of Amun-Ra," Tony nodded along to show he was listening while Clint turned to the blonde to show his own attentiveness and Bucky fiddled with the other mirror Steve had discovered and cleaned off.

Steve felt warmth when he noticed how attentive Tony and Clint were, he had always been disregarded growing up. Bucky got most of the attention with his easy-going nature and popularity while Steve had faded into the background because of his shy nature and social awkwardness. To have these two men listen closely to him, with genuine interest made Steve feel important. The feeling grew even headier with Tony's amber orbs trained so completely on him while the man worked, rippling muscles on his biceps and forearms glistening with sweat in an extremely attractive manner. In an instant Steve could remember Tony's taste on his lips and desire shot down the blonde's spine.

Trying to distract himself so he wouldn't blush at his thoughts, Steve turned his gaze to Bucky, "Buck, you're meant to catch the sun with that," he called out. He was distracted enough that he didn't notice Clint and Tony share a look as the archer tossed a small cloth wrapping towards the genius.

Tony caught it deftly and approached the gorgeous blonde, a bit irritated with his nervousness while he clutched the wrapping tightly in his hands. Walking up, he shifted a bit uneasily on his feet while ignoring Clint's snickers behind him.

"So," he finally burst out, gaining Steve's attention instantly though the blonde quickly looked down so he couldn't catch the brunette's eyes lest he blush beneath the amber scrutiny, "what are these ancient mirrors for?"

Steve gave a small, secret smile towards the mirror, "You'll see," he said playfully causing Tony to grunt in amusement.

"Payback for earlier, huh?" the genius said casually while lifting the small wrapping to hold in both hands while desperately searching for a smooth way to gift it on the blonde. Finally, he just shoved it towards the blonde's chest while avoiding direct eye-contact as Steve had been doing a few seconds before, "Uh," he cleared his throat, "Here, this is for you," he said in a rush.

Steve didn't grab it, only glancing between it and Tony's face with wide eyes. Tony waved it insistently towards the gaping blonde, "Go ahead. It doesn't bite," he joked weakly, "Clint borrowed some supplies from our American brethren," he fibbed, coughing subtly to hide a laugh.

Steve hesitantly took it from Tony's fingers much to the genius's relief, causing Tony to stumble over his words in a rare show of emotion, "I – _We_ thought you might like it – er need it…for when you're," he made a vague gesture of picking away at something before giving up completely flustered for the first time since he had reached his awkward teenage years, "yeah."

He made a tactical retreat, feeling the blue eyes boring holes into his back while he fled. Noticing the warden's smug gaze he made a snarling face and lunged forward while biting air causing the man to put up his hands instantly and step back. Tony couldn't help but feel a bit better at that as well as a bit amused that he man thought he would actually take a bite of him. He bites the ear off one of the officers in the prison and instantly gains a reputation for being a cannibal, go figure.

Watching Tony go in a sort of daze, Steve finally shook himself out of it when Bucky approached and bumped shoulders with him, "So what did your admirer gift you with today, princess?" the man teased, grinning even as Steve's elbow connected with his ribs again.

Steve shot an embarrassed glare towards his childhood friend and brother before unraveling the worn, dusty cloth to reveal professional tools used on digs. A warm flush ran through Steve's body at the sight of the well taken care of tools. He had never been able to afford such tools, and as he rarely left Dr. Erskine's museum and library there was never any need to save the money for it. That Tony had spared such thoughts to him made the blonde extremely pleased and he knew he was probably wearing a goofy, love-struck grin.

Glancing up, he beamed at Tony who had grabbed the end of the rope he had finished tying off before jumping down the hole they had dug with a grunt. Perhaps there was something worth exploring between them after all.

Bucky exchanged a wide grin with Clint around Steve's oblivious form while the archer cast a thumbs up in his direction. They would get the two oblivious morons together if it was the last thing they did.

Soon enough they all followed Tony down beneath the sand into the underground passageways and chambers of the long abandoned City. They gathered in the center of a large, underground antechamber covered in dust, thick webs, and dirt. There was a musty smell of a room that had long been hidden away from fresh air as a breeze from above caused the webs to flutter and the smell to recede.

Tony noticed the looks of awe on Steve and Bucky's face, and despite being in so many similar rooms he still felt the wondrous excitement that came from discovering lost history.

"Do you realize we're standing in a room no one has entered in over 3, 000 years," Steve whispered in amazement, eyes roving over the chamber to take everything in while Tony held a torch high to light the way for Clint who had come down last.

When they were all safely on the ground, Steve wandered over to one of the mirrors covered in a gauzy web which he uncaringly brushed aside. Shifting it back slowly, eyes narrowed to insure he did it correctly, he muttered, "And then there was light," the moment the blonde said light, sunlight reflected off the mirrors, bouncing about the room and illuminating it as if there were torches all around the chamber.

Tony, recalling the blonde's mysterious words when he had questioned Steve about the mirrors, couldn't help the impressed noise he made, "Hey, that is a neat trick," Tony said, impressed at the Egyptians ingenuity as he walked further into the room.

"Oh my god!" Steve exclaimed excited, walking forward to walk ahead with Tony with eyes alight, "It's a sah-net jer," he said, the words rolling off his tongue.

Tony tilted his head, looking around while holding the torch high, "A preparation room? What's it to prepare for?" he asked, while he was a genius he had never had time to deeply learn Egyptian culture when he had moved here. He knew some things, but others were foreign to him.

Steve gave a wide grin, looking like a child who had been allowed to enter the toy store and pick whatever he wanted no matter the cost, "For entering the afterlife," he spoke excitedly, even leaning a bit towards Tony's form for emphasis.

Tony felt a chill and quickly pulled his gun out and ready, seeing Clint do the same as Bucky voiced their realization, "Mummies, Stark. This is where they made the mummies." While he spoke he quickly tied his longer brunette hair back at the nape of his neck before lifting his own torch to set it alight with Tony's.

Slowly, they managed to distribute a torch to each member of their small group before moving single-file down the narrow, stone passageways. The walls were black with age and webs clung to them like wispy vines while their torches cast dancing shadows over their path.

Tony lead the way with his gun held at the ready with Steve behind him (the blonde fighting the urge to grab the back of Tony's belt to reassure himself and just to touch the genius). Behind Steve stood Bucky, who was looking around in a bored interest most of the excitement wearing off as they trudged on. Bringing up the rear were the warden and Clint, the archer having to kick the man in the butt a few times to keep him moving feeling on edge because he needed both hands for his bow. Tony had been kind enough to give the archer one of his guns, but the cool metal felt uncomfortable in his hand.

Suddenly, a noise similar to a horde of bugs skittering across stone echoed ominously around them seeming to continuously move. In an instant, Tony and Clint tensed while raising their guns as they spun around looking for possible targets, extremely cautious due to the unknown situation. Knowledge aided survival, ignorance guaranteed death in their experiences.

When nothing happened, Tony calmed slightly and lowered his gun while standing from his crouch. He started walking forward when he heard Bucky's rasping voice, "What was that?"

He shrugged, "Probably bugs," he murmured back, trying to hide his uneasiness.

Steve turned back to relay the message in a loud whisper, "He said bugs," the blonde called back.

This caused the warden to shudder and spin around desperately while wielding his torch like a weapon, "What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs," the man practically whined.

Rolling his eyes, Clint shoved the warden on while wishing he had night vision so his eyes could pierce the darker shadows of the passageway. He was named Hawkeye for a reason; he wasn't made to survive underground.

They continued walking forward, jumping every now and then at any sudden sound when they approached a twist in their formerly straight path. Calling a halt, Tony put his back to the stone wall while switching the torch to his right hand and his gun to his left. While his aim was a little off with his left hand, he was still adept at using it so they were still at an advantage should anything nasty be waiting for them. Peeking around it wearily and sensing nothing in the darkness, Tony cautiously made his way around the corner. Careful with his footing, he raised the torch to light their way as he ducked to pass through what appeared to be a stone doorway and stepped in what appeared to be another chamber. This one, however, wasn't cluttered with abandoned objects or brazier; in the center was a large base sitting lopsidedly atop rubble with two, onyx legs rising from it clad in sandals. Across the base, in faded gold were repeated patterns and hieroglyphics.

Steve, who had come up behind him, gave a sound of triumph before speaking, "The legs of Anubis," he lowered his voice, recognizing Tony's tense and cautious lead into the room as the genius turned about with his gun held up and ready, "The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here," the blonde mumbled, walking closer to the base of the statue eyes riveted upon the hieroglyphs.

An almost moaning sound echoed through the chamber causing them all to spin and their torches blur, not knowing what to expect. They all began backing towards the base of the statue to have something at their backs so no one could sneak up on them from behind, Tony handing off his torch to Steve while Clint handed his to the warden who had fumbled to pull a small revolver out of his belt. The moaning intensified causing them all to jolt slightly and push themselves flush against the statue; Tony removed the safety from his gun and pulled yet another from his holster as Clint silently strung a bow while passing Tony's gun to a thankful Bucky who handled it deftly.

Inching forward, holding their breaths in trepidation, there seemed to be an intense moment of silence that weighed down on Steve who was the only one without a weapon. The blonde was equally grateful and irritated with this and no longer fought the urge to grab the loops of Tony's pants, gripping them with white knuckles.

Then, as if by some unknown sign, they rounded the corner with shouts only to be met with similar shouts. With the haze of fear gone they recognized the other group that had come with them to the City and Steve felt a bit silly as he had forgotten all about them.

They stared at each other uncomprehendingly for a moment before the larger group started lowering their guns and relaxing, "You scared the bejeesus out of us, Stark," the bearded blonde who had been flirting with Tony before sighed.

Tony gave a cool, "Likewise," before he too began lowering his weapons while Clint, Bucky, and the warden took their cues from him.

"Hey," the dark haired, Howard look-alike growled, eyes trained on Clint, "What are you doing with them?" he demanded in irritation.

Clint gave a cocky, dangerous grin, "Bros before hoes, man," the archer taunted, "And my paycheck sucked ass," he added, furthering adding fuel to the man's irritation.

Before a fight could break out between the two, the man in the ridiculously round glasses took a step forward, "Hey, that's my tool kit," he said angrily.

Steve stepped further behind Tony in response, feeling slightly ridiculous as the man was a head shorter than him. Tony's next move assuaged him somewhat, as in an instant the brunette's guns were raised and pointed directly into the man's face with the safety off while he spoke in a low, dangerous tone, "I don't thinks so."

Clint's bow joined the stand-off along with Bucky and the warden's guns while the other group instantly lifted their guns in response. Instantly the man stepped back with his hands raised, pushing up his glasses while speaking in a nervous, nasally voice, "Okay," he said uneasily, eyes trained on Tony's guns, "Perhaps I was mistaken."

Once again things calmed and weapons were lowered before Steve finally found his confidence again, "Well have a good day, gentlemen," he said casually, steel coating his tone that sent a shiver of desire down Tony's spine, "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

The "scholar" peeked out from where he had been cowering behind the three cowboys, voice high and irritating to Tony's ears, "Push off," his cultured voice only added to Tony's urge to punch the bastard in the nose, "This is our dig site," the man claimed superiorly.

Steve's eyes narrowed and his usually soft, azure gaze turned icy, "I don't believe I saw your name, Mr…?" Tony couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's artfully hidden insult to the man. It was obvious the man thought quite a bit about himself, feigning ignorance to who he was would be a large blow to his pride.

Seeing the man puffing up, Tony watched with great amusement as Steve easily spoke over him, "On top of that we arrived here first. 'Finders, keepers' and all that," the blonde finished stonily.

Noticing the slightest twitch in their opponents' arms, Tony and Clint instantly raised their weapons again to meet the other Americans while Bucky followed them. There was a tense silence before the man, who Tony had dubbed Howard Jr. in his mind, spoke in polite manner that was supposedly supposed to disguise his threatening tone, "This here's our statue friend."

Tony was completely unimpressed and gathered up all of his speech skills he had been force fed growing up. He coated his tone in just the right amount of politeness and condescension that the group would be reeling, "As Mr. Rogers stated, we didn't find your names on it….," he paused before adding, "Pal," with the right amount of distaste and disinterest.

Justin spoke up in a confident tone that set Tony's teeth on edge, "Yes, well your blonde harlot miscalculated on one thing, Anthony," when the idiot insulted Steve Tony's eyes flashed a fiery amber in his fury, "there's only five of you, one of which carries a bow and arrows," he sneered towards Clint at this, "and fifteen of me. Your odds are not so great, Anthony," Justin tsked mock-sympathetically.

Tony smirk was cold and animalistic, "So confident now that your surrounded by human shields, ain't ya Hammer," he spoke in a frigid, succinct tone, "but you forget the guy with the bow and arrows as well as me were trained in the Special Forces," seeing the group before him shift uneasily at his words made his smirk turn into a feral grin.

Clint spoke up with an equally feral grin while he notched multiple arrows, "We've had worse," the archer stated casually, "And that 'blond harlot'," he added with distaste and fury at the insult, "could put you on your ass in a heartbeat," it was obvious the man wouldn't allow an insult to his blonde brother go unpunished.

Bucky offered a muttered, "If I don't get there first."

Tony couldn't help but add, "Not to mention he's ten times smarter than you," he flashed a smirk at the irritated flash in Justin's eyes. He knew the way too really get to Justin was to mention his smarts; the man had always been in Tony's shadow, trying to compete only to be batted aside like a gnat.

While this was going on, Steve's attention was drawn to a small crack in the floor. Curious, he shifted his foot slightly to knock a pebble into it to see how deep it went. When he saw nothing impede the pebbles descent he instantly thought of a plan. Eyes glinting deviously, Steve tuned back in right in time to hear Hammer's insult as well as the others quick retaliation.

Allowing the warmth of knowing he had people to care for him outside of his mother and adoptive brother to carry him forward, he confidently stepped between the weapons, "Let's be play nice, children," he said calmly, managing to make it appear as if he had accidently stomped on Hammer's sandaled foot, "If we're going to be playing together, we should learn to share," the blonde continued soothingly before turning to give Tony a significant look while place a large hand on the genius's bicep meant to sooth and assuage, "There are other places to dig," he emphasized, glancing down.

He knew the moment Tony got it, because the genius's eyes lit up with delight before he quickly composed his expression. Steve had only caught it because he had been looking for it, the others remained oblivious.

Tony reluctantly lowered his weapon before turning to the Americans and letting his harsh amber gaze wash over them, getting fearful looks in return. Satisfied, Tony clicked the safety back on and placed his weapons back in their respective holsters. With an amiable smile, he offered a nod before following Steve and the others out. He and Clint stayed in the back to cover them should the other Americans prove untrustworthy.

And they wanted to spook them a bit.

 _ **DeRanged: Hey guys! There was my second make-up, I'd really like to hear your thoughts so please review or even private message me. Promise I won't bite or try to suck out your soul ;) Thanks again for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**DeRanged: And last, but hopefully not least, the installment for this week! I really hope it was worth the read and didn't disappoint you guys. Thanks for following and reading and enjoy! Oh, and I don't own The Mummy plot blah blah blah, don't own Avengers character yada yada yada so on and so forth.**_

 **Chapter Six: Mummies and Good Taste**

Tony followed Steve's lead as the blonde eagerly followed a path only he seemed able to decipher, leading them further down into the ground. They walked for some time before they reached yet another small chamber room filled with little to no decoration but for a few hieroglyphs and small statues of jackals resting at attention.

Moving around they all got settled, continuing to follow Steve's lead as the blonde urged them to pull out the digging tools they had brought before dragging a few of the statues towards the center of the chamber.

Exchanging a look with Clint, Tony shed his guns and button-up shirt to reveal a sleeveless black top beneath that revealed scarred, rippling biceps while Clint slung off his quiver and bow to rest with Tony's things. Bucky was waiting on them, far too used to Steve's odd demands to hesitate as the other two had.

They finally set to work, using the statues as stepping stools to reach the low, dirt ceiling of the chamber while Steve moved about talking. The warden, confronted with manual labor, quickly moved to the side of the room to sit quietly while the others worked.

"According to these hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue," Steve told them, stepping up on one of the statues himself to assist, pushing up the sleeves of his loose shirt in slight irritation, "We should come up right between his legs," the blonde said smugly.

Tony couldn't help his sarcastic reply while he used the pick-ax to beat away at the dirt above him, "And we didn't even have to buy him dinner," he said crassly.

Clint and Bucky burst into laughter, getting dirt in their mouths as a result while Steve looked torn between equal amusement and disgust. Settling on shoving the genius, Steve went back to work, pushing his sleeves up once again with a huff.

Bucky spat the dirt out and set back to work, adding his two cents to his brother's words, "And when those back-stabbing bastards," he glanced over at Clint, "No offense -," he added.

Clint shrugged, stepping down to take a small break while wiping the sweat and dirt from his eyes, "None taken," the archer grunted, watching the warden leave.

Bucky nodded, before continuing, "We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them," he said smugly, grinning at his brother with pride, "And your Ma thought I was the trouble maker," he snorted fondly.

Steve glanced over at his adoptive brother and smiled softly in remembrance before snorting, "No, she knew I caused trouble," he smirked playfully at Bucky, "I was just smart enough not to get caught," he finished.

Bucky snorted and nodded, "Touché, Stevie, touché," before giving a particularly strong hit to the roof above him and causing a rain of dirt.

Steve rolled his eyes fondly before returning to helping the other two break off the dirt. Tony finally spoke cautiously, "Are you sure we're gonna find this secret compartment thing?" he asked, curious. It was a good plan, particularly devious, but there were so many things that could go wrong.

Steve nodded absently while he blew sweaty bangs from his clear, crystalline orbs, "Yes if those two-faced cowards haven't beaten us to it," he seemed to realize his words because he also turned to Clint, who was now leaning on the wall to get a drink, "No offense."

Clint shrugged yet again, "None taken," he said amused, before putting down his water pouch to take Bucky's place so the man could take a small break.

Going over to the water pouch to get a drink as well, Bucky shoved a few loose strands behind his ear before noticing an absence, "Hey, where'd our greedy little friend go?" he pondered aloud.

Clint grunted in effort as he helped Tony remove a particularly difficult clump of dirt from above them, "Walked off with one of the torches," the man said between pants and grunts.

Tony gave a shout of success when they finally got rid of it before dusting off his hair and face and adding his thoughts, "Idiot," the genius simply said.

From there they all worked in silence, getting much done while taking breaks in turns and relieving the others. They followed this pattern until Steve called a halt.

The blonde jumped down and tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead, only managing to smear more dirt on it, "That should be good enough until they leave," the blonde panted, sitting on the very statue he had been using as a stool.

With relief the other three jumped down before sitting where they could. They were all exhausted, but felt satisfied as they passed around a water pouch to stave off their thirst. Tony grabbed his shirt to wipe his face and eyes before offering it around as it was the only clean piece of clothing as of yet.

As they rested and waited, Tony noticed Steve glancing down at his sleeves in disgust. Tilting his head, Tony turned to face the man, "Having trouble there Pretty Boy?" he couldn't help but to use the nick name.

Steve flushed, caught, and gestured hesitantly at the sleeves, "They just seem to get in the way," he muttered, feeling guilty as he looked down at his feet.

Tony pondered him for a moment before grabbing a knife from his boot and flicking it open, "Hold still," he ordered the blonde who instantly froze. From there he cut off the blonde's sleeves leaving his sun-kissed biceps free to the air. When both sleeves were cut off, Tony deftly closed the knife and shoved it back in his boot before throwing the sleeves towards where their things had been placed for the duration of their wait.

Steve flushed and peeked at Tony through his lashes, "Thanks," the blonde said shyly, which only endeared him further to the genius, who nodded in acceptance with a flush of his own. Noticing Clint's smug grin out of the corner of his eye, as well as Bucky's, Tony quickly searched for a change of topic.

Recalling the chamber they had first entered, he spoke up, "So you said that the preparation chamber was for entering the afterlife," Steve looked up and nodded eagerly, in his element, "How'd they go about that?"

And Steve was off, describing the gruesome details with nary a blink and an excited tone; Tony didn't know whether to be unsettled or amused at the blonde man's interests. Bucky, used to such things from Steve and already knowing this from their lessons, went off to hit rocks at the wall with one of the pick-axes. Clint went over to his bow to begin cleaning it again. Tony knew it was a soothing gesture for the archer as the man hated underground places and enclosed spaces having grown up out in the open all his life.

After Steve finished, Tony felt his mind reeling. Trying to order his thoughts with the new knowledge he had received en mass, the genius spoke out loud, "So let me get this straight," the genius leaned back on his hands and looked up at the hole they had dug into the dirt ceiling, "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars," he said, slightly noticing the grimace Clint and Bucky shared with him.

Steve, oblivious to this, continued unaffected, "They'd take out your heart as well," the blonde nodded, fiddling with the tool kit Tony had had stolen for him, "Oh! And you know how they took out your brains?" the blonde said excitedly, glad to have someone to listen to him. Not even Bucky let him explain these things.

Bucky groaned, "Stevie, I don't think we _want_ to know," the man said, hitting one of the rocks to the wall with an echoing crack while Clint nodded in agreement.

Tony, however, looked to Steve to continue despite his disgust towards the tradition it was fascinating. Steve only seemed to brighten further under Tony's attention and continued, "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose," he began gesturing with the small pick from his new tool kit to enunciate his words, "scramble it up a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

The genius barely fought the urge to clutch his nose though he noticed Clint had no such control as the archer was clutching his nose shut with a grimace while the man spoke, "That's gotta hurt."

Steve seemed to calm and realize how disconcerting their subject of conversation might be and offered a sheepish smile towards them, "It's called mummification," he explained before giving Clint a reassuring grin, "And don't worry so much, usually you were dead when they performed it."

"Usually," rasped the archer amusingly, "For the record, if I don't make it out of here," the archer said, speaking directly towards Tony and Bucky, "don't put me down for mummification."

"Likewise," the two said simultaneously while Bucky hit one more rock that set off a chain of events.

The usual small crack of the rock hitting the stone wall echoed but soon after there was a ground-shaking rumble and the roof before them seemed to cave in, narrowly missing Tony's outstretched legs.

They all flinched back, before gathering themselves to wave away the dust and notice the large, stone sarcophagus that landed in the center of them all covered in loose dirt and pebbles. The design was simple, sturdy, and held no ornamentation that usually accompanied the tomb of a pharaoh Tony instantly observed.

"Oh my God," Steve gasped out, stepping forward while reaching up with slightly trembling hands, "It's a-," he stumbled a bit, too absorbed in his shock.

Tony supplied the word, "A sarcophagus," he explained to the confused Clint, who came forward to stare down at the stone slab intently.

Steve nodded in thanks to Tony, before looking up where the sarcophagus had fallen from, "Buried at the base of Anubis," he muttered before turning to look back down at it in acute interest, "He must have been someone of great importance," the blonde said knowingly, before another thought struck him, "Or," he said, haltingly, "he did something really terrible."

A sense of unease filled Tony at this and the genius had to fight the urge to step back and do the sign of the cross despite his atheist beliefs. He felt a bit more settled when he noticed Bucky and Clint's equal unease.

"Well," the genius said, thankful his voice didn't waver, "Let's find out shall we," he prompted, stepping closer despite his instincts screaming for him to grab Steve and run, "They usually carve their names on it don't they?" he asked Steve which drew the blonde out of his daze.

Shaking his head to clear it, Steve nodded quickly pulling out a brush from his kit much to Tony's happiness, "Yes," the blonde stepped forward to locate where they would usually place it before using the brush to push off the loose dirt that rested atop.

Tony quickly leant a hand, using his palm to wipe away the dirt in large sweeps. Working together the two managed to get down to the actual stonework of the sarcophagus to get to the carvings of hieroglyphs. While they were working Clint and Bucky moved to stand at both ends, watching with open curiosity.

"Well, what's it say?" Bucky finally burst, noticing the furrow between Steve's brow that usually meant he was deciphering while Clint stepped around to bring a torch over it so the blonde could read easier.

Steve read it off, confused, "'He That Shall Not Be Named'."

Tony, still listening, noticed an indention beneath the carvings and leaned forward to blow off the dirt to reveal an indention in the form of a sun with a scarab carving in the center. Pointing towards he, he spoke up to draw the others attention, "This looks like some sort of lock," he said, narrowing his eyes to pick up any details he may have missed.

Bucky rounded the sarcophagus to flank Steve on the other side to get a look at it while Clint whistled, leaning over the sarcophagus to look himself, "Well, whoever's in here," the archer mumbled brushing away some of the dirt, "sure wasn't getting out."

Tony snorted, "No kidding," he agreed, brushing away some dirt as well having found nothing to help him, "It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key," he said thoughtfully, already lost in the possible ways they could open it.

Something tugged on Steve's mind, "A key?" he muttered, drawing their attention when he suddenly seemed to put two and two together to get four, "A key! That's what he was talking about," he turned to Bucky and held his palm out to the confused brunette.

Tony felt a spike of jealousy, but managed to push it down enough to verbalize his question, "Who was talking about what?" he demanded, unable to hide some of the heat from his tone.

Clint smirked over at Tony but shrugged nonetheless to show his equal confusion, "The man on the barge, the one with the hook. He was looking for a key," Steve stated shortly, before shaking his open palm at Bucky expectantly.

Seeming to catch on, the man grumbled as he dug in one of his deeper cargo pockets to pull out the hexagonal shaped box that had started the whole adventure and had held the map to Hamunaptra. Placing it in the blonde's palm, they all watched as Steve expertly opened it so that small triangles shot out from the sides making it look exactly like the sun-shaped lock on the sarcophagus. When the blonde placed it into the indention it fit perfectly and he looked up to meet Tony's amber eyes with a triumphant grin and an excited flush coloring his cheeks.

Before Tony could absorb this, a scream echoed through the passageways to them and Tony instantly recognized it as the wardens. Despite his extreme distaste for the man he didn't want him harmed. Grabbing his gun quickly, he went to run out only to be stopped by Steve who glared and held out a hand.

Tilting his head in confusion, Tony froze in shock when the blonde rolled his eyes in exasperation and took out one of his guns while brushing his fingers over his chest leaving behind electrified nerves. Shaking it off to debate about another time, Tony just nodded and pulled off the safety before running towards where the scream originated.

Jumping into the passageway with gun drawn, Steve's solid form at one side and Clint's reassuring bow at the other while Bucky held up the torch, Tony managed to make out the warden clawing at his head and face running at them full tilt. Recognizing the urge to move, Tony shot an arm around Steve's waist and pulled him to one side of the passageway while Clint strong-armed Bucky to the other right before the warden ran past them without pause, continuing to scream in agony and fear.

They gathered back into the center of the passageway to watch him run until he slammed head first into the stone wall at the end. Exchanging a weary and confused look with Clint, Tony indicated for the archer to cover him while he approached the body with his gun raised.

Feeling fingers tug at his belt loops, he chanced a glance back to see Steve walking behind him with Tony's other gun raised but his free hand tangled in Tony's belt loop much as it had been in the near fire-fight with the other Americans.

The genius would have found it flattering as well as amusing under different circumstance, but for now he merely offered the blonde a cursory glance before turning back to the body before them. Kneeling down, Tony was shocked when Steve turned his back and covered him protectively, eyes roving the hallway. Unable to help it, Tony felt warmth and gratefulness fill his chest. It had been so long since he had had someone he could trust at his back….not since his time as partners with Clint.

Shoving down the knot in his throat, Tony placed the safety back on and stored his gun before reaching down to check the warden's breathing.

Nothing.

Going a bit further, the genius tilted the warden's head to the side and felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

Triple checking himself, Tony lifted a large arm and shoved up the tweed sleeve to feel for a pulse at the man's wrist.

Again, nothing.

Looking up, he met Clint's eyes across the way and shook his head before standing and resting a hand on the small of Steve's back as he came to stand beside him, "He's gone," he muttered lowly, in respect for the dead.

There was a moment of silence as they mourned the man's death and Steve felt horrible for the man's wife, remembering him mentioning her. They quickly got over it, though, as none had any deep respect or liking for the man.

Bucky sighed, pulling out the band that held his hair back from his face, "Should we take him back to the surface and bury him, or just leave him here?" he asked the question on all their minds.

Tony sighed, running a tired hand through his now messy hair, "Let's get him to the surface. When we get back his family may wish to give him a proper burial," the genius muttered before moving back to the body to heft it up.

In an instant, Clint was at his side to help him support the corpse of his old tormentor and Steve and Bucky soon joined them. They moved awkwardly through the tunnels, leaving there tools in the antechamber knowing the other group couldn't possibly stumble upon it due to their own possible discoveries. When they reached their entrance, Tony studied the problem before them for a moment before coming up with a solution.

"I'll climb up first and then you guys tie the rope around him," he said softly, looking up at the darkening sky through the hold in the ground that had been their entrance and would now be their exit, "I'll heft him up and then untie him before throwing it back down."

When he was met with no arguments, Tony quickly began scaling the rope with little trouble. Reaching the top he called down that he was ready. Waiting patiently for the call to begin pulling he was surprised to see Steve's head pop up before the blonde came to stand at his side.

Seeing his shocked gaze, Steve shrugged, "We've all worked hard today, you shouldn't have to pull him up by yourself," the blonde said simply before calling down to Bucky and Clint they were ready.

Tony stared at the man for a bit longer before offering a whispered "Thank you" before focusing back on the project at hand.

Soon enough they were all back above ground and carried the warden to the camp when Clint disappeared, only to reappear with some of the other groups' workmen. Seeing the confused looks he gained the archer shrugged stepping aside to let the workers get to the man's body before explaining, "They would know how to preserve him until we can get back."

Nodding they all started readying camp. Tony gathered firewood and went to start the fire while Bucky tucked himself into the tents to lay out their blankets and pillows for the night. Steve dug through the bags for food and Clint took over the fireplace so Tony could do the information gathering for the evening.

Night fell quickly, and Tony returned to a raging fire and a warm meal. Smiling thankfully, he took the open seat between Clint and Steve not mentioning the noticeable absence of the warden's dead body.

They all ate in silence, finishing up and brushing the crumbs off their laps and hands before Steve finally spoke, staring deeply into the fire, "What do you suppose killed him?" the blonde asked, shivering slightly despite the fire.

Bucky offered a weak smile, nudging the blonde, "Did you ever see him eat?" he joked only to have it fall flat.

Tony, noticing Steve's subtle shivers, didn't think before grabbing his blanket and throwing it over the man's broader shoulders and pulling Steve into his side. Not allowing it to catch up with him, Tony quickly spoke while pulling a rifle to rest between Clint and he, "Seems our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today," he grimaced, "Three of their diggers were, uh, melted," he muttered with distaste.

Steve's head shot up from where it had been resting on Tony's shoulder, "What?" he gasped horrified.

Bucky looked equally disturbed and mortified, "How?" he demanded.

Tony sighed, sad to realize he and Clint were a bit more unaffected by this then the two siblings were, "Salt acid," the genius sighed catching the archer's wince in sympathy, "Pressurized salt acid. One of the more brutal booby traps put in place by the pharaohs," he murmured, absently rubbing Steve's back until the blonde relaxed into him again.

Clint snorted, staring into the fire with a dark gaze, "Maybe this place is cursed," he muttered only to freeze along with the others when the very wind seemed to respond to those words and the flames in the fire wavered, disrupting its merry dance.

Staring at it with hardened gazes Tony and Clint quickly exchanged looks. They had met many strange things on their missions; magicians that really wielded magic and voodoo dolls that really killed. They would not brush this off and they were set further on edge as this opened up a new realm of possibilities where things could go wrong.

They felt so ill prepared.

Steve growled, "Oh for God's sake! Mr. Stark! Mr. Barton!" he said in an exasperated and scolding tone that instantly lightened the atmosphere.

Chuckling, Tony glanced down to the blond snuggled comfortably into his side and looking for all intents and purposes as if he was staying there, "I think you can call me Tony, Pretty Boy," he teased, before adding, "And you don't believe in curses, huh?"

Clint spoke up before Steve could respond, leaning around Tony to meet the blonde's softer blue gaze with his sharper one, "And I think me getting an eyeful of you naked lets you call me Clint, Steve," the archer said cheekily causing the blonde to get flustered and splutter.

Tony turned a sharp glare on Clint, feeling a familiar green monster rear its head in his chest. The archer recognized it and quickly backed down, arms raised to show he meant no harm.

Steve's firm voice brought them from their staring contest as the blond pushed on, ignoring the archer's words as best he could, "To answer your question….Tony," he gave a shy smile to the beaming genius before continuing, "No I don't. I believe that if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe," the blonde stated firmly.

Tony stared down fondly at the blonde, his fingers straying from Steve's back up into his loosened blonde locks and playing with them while his other hand grabbed the rifle and cocked it, eyes haunted, "I believe in being prepared," he said in a tone rife with chaotic emotion while he scanned the landscape.

Bucky, sensing the rising tension again, quickly spoke up, "Let's see what our friend the warden believed in," he said easily, ignoring Steve's weak protest to grab the departed man's satchel. Opening the flap he began to dig through curiously when something pricked his finger causing him to cry out in pain.

As a result the other four jumped while Steve lunged forward in fear for his brother, "What?! Are you alright, Buck?" he called desperately while Clint clutched his bow and Tony had his gun pointed at the bag.

Bucky shook his head, pulling out a broken bottle and sucking on the finger he had pricked, "I'm fine Stevie, just pricked my finger on a broken bottle," he reassured.

Slowly relaxing back into their positions, hearts still pounding. Steve instantly situated himself so he was snuggled into Tony's side again, much to the genius's delight. Tony instantly wrapped his arm back around the blonde and started playing with his hair again. Clint relaxed a bit further rubbing his face tiredly to recover from the shock while Bucky read the label.

"Glenlivet," Bucky informed, before speaking the next thing in an impressed tone, "Twelve years old!" uncorking the bottle the man raised it in a toast, "You may have been a greedy bastard, but you had good taste," he spoke to the air before taking a swig from the bottle.

The sounds of distressed whinnying and shouts of fear coming from the large camp below them instantly caught Tony's attention along with Clint. The archer jumped to his feet, not as tangled as Tony was with Steve leaning on his side.

"What's going on, Hawkeye?" Tony's voice was low and deathly serious as he gently untangled himself from the blonde to stand.

Clint glanced back with weary, glinting blue eyes, "They're being attacked."

 _ **DeRanged: Y'all know the drill. Review, private message, don't really care as long as I hear your opinion. Thanks for reading, and "see" you next week! :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**DeRanged: Hey y'all! Here's this week's update and I hope it's meeting y'alls expectations so far. If you have any suggestions or questions, send me a review or PM**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own The Mummy, The Avengers, or any attachment thereof. I only claim responsibility for the pairings and f'ed up grammar mistakes.**_

 **Chapter Seven: Warnings and Understandings**

With a powerful snarl, Tony gently shoved the shot gun into Steve's arms, "I won't bother telling you to stay here," he started, smirking slightly at the responding defiance that lit up in blue orbs, "But I will tell you to be careful, this thing as a kick," the genius warned before sprinting off towards the other groups' camp.

He moved agilely over the sand and through the rubble, eyes trained on his destination as Clint fell easily into step beside them. The stumbling footsteps behind them told the two that Steve and Bucky had decided to follow as Tony had predicted.

Without glancing back, Tony continued to make his way swiftly, but cautiously, down to the other camp. The shouts and cries from both the victims and the attackers became sharper. Once he reached the edge Tony had his thoughts confirmed: it was the same men as from the boat.

"Give me a boost, Iron Man," Clint demanded, eyes roving over the scene.

Tony kept his silence and merely cupped his hand while crouching, cradling Clint's foot that the archer placed into his hands. Meeting icy blue eyes, they exchanged a nod before Tony tossed the archer upwards with a grunt. Nimbly the archer climbed to the top of the rubble and was jumping and moving atop the rubble for a better location within seconds. Tony freed one of his better pistols and ran forward to find suitable elevation and cover.

The strange men were atop horses, screaming in a strange tongue Tony hadn't ever heard before but tickled his memories while setting the Americans tents on fire and causing general chaos. Without prompting, Tony crouched and began firing when he had a clean shot. His mind was back to the cold, collected, and analytical space he had created in his time in the Service.

Steve, meanwhile, came running into the thick of things with Bucky close behind. The blond clutched the shot gun with white fingers when he saw the destruction, feeling nauseous and uneasy about firing the weapon in his hands. A whiney and approaching hoof from behind him took away any further deliberation as the blond spun and fired at the rider. The butt of the gun rammed into Steve's shoulder causing the blonde to wince, he was definitely going to get a bruise there. Tony hadn't been joking when he said it had a kick.

Bucky had pulled his own pistol out and tugged Steve to join him at one of the low walls. It was a good position in the man's humble opinion as they could get clean shots as well as duck down behind the walls protection should any of the riders fire upon them. The two settled down, Steve using the wall to steady his aim while Bucky fired freely into the chaos. Steve soon joined him and they were mowing down enemies left and right.

The four continued to help the other group, Clint firing arrows when an enemy was out of range of the others guns while Tony, Steve, and Bucky focused on saving as many lives as they could. Even Tony fired non-fatal shots at the riders; he had had enough killing in his lifetime.

Everything shifted when a new rider joined the fight. This one was different than the others. The man's hair was left free to the elements and fell in brunette curls around his forehead and cheeks while his eyes seemed to flash from a warm brown to bright, radioactive green in his anger. The lower part of his face was covered, like most of the other warriors, and he was dressed similarly but the way he carried himself screamed leader and danger.

He came from behind Steve and Bucky who quickly abandoned their positions and ran into the thick of the fight. Bucky managed to shout, "Stark!" in a mild panic, while shoving his blond brother to keep moving.

Tony quickly assessed the situation, and came to a quick decision. When the rider came past the genius tackled the man from his horse, grunting as it felt like he had rammed his shoulder into a brick wall. Despite that, Tony's forward momentum pushed them both to the sands below. Quickly the two shoved away from each other and jumped to their feet.

Tony could now see the man's features and was shocked to find a man of obvious mixed decent. He carried a strong jaw dusted with stubble and a few dark tattooed symbols rested on his cheeks. But what really drew Tony in were the man's eyes. Their flashing was interesting for sure, but the emotion of suffering and fear and weariness that filled them pushed Tony off balance.

The genius was brought back from his musings by the stranger pulling a wicked looking sword which Tony quickly shot out of his hands on pure instinct. A shout from his right had the genius pivoting in tight control and shooting the approaching rider before turning back to the stranger before him.

With a cry of pain the man hunched to show an arrow embedded into his shoulder much to Tony's relief only for the stranger to pull yet another wicked sword out and successfully hit the pistol from his hand. Impressed with the man's sword work, Tony ducked and weaved out of the way of the man's lungs and swipes. Getting tired of this and noticing that the strangers eyes had been staying green for longer, the genius turned and rolled in the sand, using the escape move to grab a stick of dynamite which he quickly lit in the convenient fireplace next to him.

Turning he held it up threateningly, causing the man to pause mid-lunge and his eyes to become a fitting mixture of brown and green.

"Enough!" the man's voice was a deep tenor and surprisingly soothing, supporting Tony's theory that he was their leader in more than just this attack.

Everything calmed, as everyone from their camps huddled together while the strangers on horseback set about gathering their wounded and riderless horses.

"We won't shed further blood tonight," the leader spoke, lowering his head in a sign of respect to Tony whose eyes never strayed from his form while he kept the lit stick of dynamite high, "but you must leave," this last part was said directly to Tony, hazel eyes almost entreating.

There was a gentle hint of an accent in the man's voice as he finished, sounding harsher as he addressed the rest of them, "Leave this place or die."

With that another rider brought the leader's horse over which the man quickly and gracefully mounted. Pausing he looked down at them, "You have one day," thus ended his warning as the riders galloped off.

Soon enough, the only sign of the attack was the ruined campsite and blood stained sand. With distaste, Tony quickly removed the shortening wick and threw it to the ground as the other three joined him. Glancing them over with a critical eye, Tony instantly noticed Steve favoring his right shoulder.

Stepping forward and invading the blonde's personal space, Tony quickly removed the shot gun from Steve's white-knuckled grip and passed it to Clint. Cupping the blonde's cheeks gently between calloused palms, Tony met dazed, blue orbs with pupils blown wide from adrenaline.

"Are you alright?" the genius asked gently, stroking the blonde's cheeks soothingly with his thumbs while Steve's hands subconsciously came up to grip at Tony's waist.

Steve finally managed to focus on the amber orbs in front of him while his grip on the genius's waist kept him anchored, "Yeah," his voice came out in a weak rasp before he cleared his throat in irritation, "Just a bit bruised," he finished with a weak smile that didn't really meet his eyes.

Tony's gaze seemed to pierce his own, making a shudder of unknown origin to run through Steve, "Are you sure?" the genius demanded, amber gaze darkening with worry that warmed the blonde through and through, getting rid of the chills that he had been suppressing.

Giving a far more genuine smile, Steve nodded while leaning a bit into Tony's calloused palms.

"I'm okay too, in case you care tin face," Clint teased, only to huff in amusement when the two ignored him.

Bucky snorted and swung a subtly trembling arm over the archer's shoulders, "Obviously he would rather gaze into my brother's eyes like a love-sick puppy," grinning in success at the flush that covered Steve's cheeks in the flickering firelight.

"I'm gonna kill him," Steve murmured to Tony, clenching his eyes shut in mortification while going to release his hold on Tony's waist and step back.

Tony, with more courage than he knew he had in him, quickly gripped Steve's hands and brought them back to his waist, "Don't," he managed in a rushed, low tone.

Steve froze in shock before giving the genius a goofy grin and wrapping strong arms around the usually cool genius's waist more firmly while Tony wrapped his own arms loosely around the blonde's own waist.

Daniels, the cowboy that had been heavily flirting with Tony, spoke up in an excited shout, "See that proves it! Old Seti's fortune's gotta be under this sand," he spoke more generally towards his companions who were right next to him due to them huddling together during the attack.

Tony turned in Steve's arms, keeping close in an attempt to clutch at the feeling of safety being in the blonde's embrace brought. He listened in annoyance at the man's stupidity, "For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there," the rugged man claimed.

"No," Tony spoke up firmly, eyes turning to where the riders had left, "these men are desert people. They value water," he explained, "not gold."

Burns, glasses askew and shaving cream covering only half his face, approached casually but with an anxious spring in his step, "You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh," he stuttered and stumbled in his attempt to appear casual, "combine forces, hmm?" he suggested hopefully.

Tony raised an unimpressed brow at him before turning to confer with his own group members. Bucky shrugged uncaringly while Clint pondered it a bit before giving his own grave nod. Finally, looking up to look at Steve he found the blonde already looking at him with a smile and a nod.

Turning back to Burns, Tony spoke up calmly, "Tomorrow night," he said simply, rolling his eyes as the man opened his mouth to protest, "They are unlikely to return, and they gave us a day," he growled, before grabbing Steve's hand and pulling the larger blonde back to their camp while grumbling about idiots being clingy.

Suddenly, as if summoned, Hammer appeared from behind the rubble looking none the worse for wear, "Anthony," he called in false cheer, "Mi amigo, pal, buddy," he continued making Tony want to hurl.

"No," he said simply, before walking past while still pulling a now highly amused Steve with a chuckling Bucky and Clint trailing behind.

When they got back to camp, Tony fell to the ground none to gracefully by their fire that continued to crackle away merrily as if nothing had passed. Noting Steve sitting close to him, Tony focused on the abandoned bottle of booze still uncorked and quickly snatched it up before tossing back a large gulp.

"Oi!" Clint's voice came from above him as the bottle was snatched from his fingers, "Share ya jack ass," the archer claimed, plopping down on Tony's free side before taking a large gulp of his own.

Tony snorted, before turning to see Steve looking at them torn between scolding and joining them. Grinning, the genius nudged the blonde gently in the side with his shoulder, "We don't enjoy battles, Pretty Boy," Tony whispered, staring into the fire while accepting the bottle back to take another swig, "This is one of our rituals so we don't crash," the genius finished vaguely.

Steve didn't say anything for a few moments before grabbing the bottle gently from Tony's numb fingers and taking a large swig as well, impressing Tony when he didn't even wince at the taste. Seeing Tony and Clint's equally impressed and shocked gazes, Steve snorted while passing the bottle to Bucky who easily answered, "Oh please, Stevie here can drink anyone under the table," the brunette claimed, taking a drink before completing the circle by passing it back to Clint, "Seems he was born with a natural ability to hold his alcohol."

Seeing Tony's inquiring gaze, Steve shrugged, "I can't get drunk," he said simply, blue eyes turned to look at the stars in the distance.

Bucky grumbled, "And trust me we both tried," he said darkly, remembering when that had been. It had been directly after Steve's mother had died.

They passed the rest of the time in silence, passing the bottle around and taking heavy swigs until it was completely gone. None of them were affected by it: Clint and Tony having a high tolerance while Steve lived up to not being able to get drunk. Bucky was a bit tipsy, but he too had built a high tolerance for alcohol due to most of his jobs requiring a clear head.

With a few grumbles, Clint went off to find a high perch to take watch this time and Bucky climbed onto his blankets to get some sleep. Tony didn't move, eyes glued on the dancing flames of the fire while Steve was a constant wall of warmth at his side. A calm, heavy silence fell over the pair except for the times the wind whispered through the sands and Bucky's rustling clothes broke it.

After a while, Bucky's soft snores filled the camp and Tony finally spoke, "I don't get you, Pretty Boy," the genius murmured, never taking his eyes from the dying fire.

Steve glanced towards Tony and kept his gaze trained on the genius, watching as the fire cast shadows over the man's gorgeous form and did nothing to hide his appeal, "I know," the blonde said simply, a cheeky grin twitching on his lips.

Tony's own lips twitched as well with an amused smile of his own before he settled back into his contemplative silence. Steve wasn't finished though.

"Egypt is in my blood," the blonde said, "My dad was Egyptian adventurer studying under Dr. Erskine and he followed the Doc over to the states to teach at University in New York," the two men seemed to trade places, Steve smiling softly to the fire while Tony observed the blonde, "That's where he met my Ma, who was a pretty big adventurer herself."

Tony was amused, "And let me guess," he said softly, unwilling to break easy contentment that had fallen between them, "they fell in love and lived happily ever after?"

Steve sent Tony a sad smile, "They fell in love, and they got married but my Dad died before he could return to Egypt. I was three," the blonde said with a soft hint of sadness as he remembered his Ma's despondent nature.

Tony felt a jolt and his heart clenched, and before he realized what he was doing the genius snuggled into the blonde's side, head lying on the blonde's left shoulder. He didn't offer up apologies or platitudes, he merely offered his empathetic presence as the blonde had done for him on the ride to Hamunaptra.

A large arm settled over Tony's shoulders before the blonde's voice rumbled in his chest as he continued to speak, "We spent a few more years in Brooklyn where I met Buck," Steve turned to look fondly on his sleeping brother, "When Ma told me we were moving to Egypt with the Doc to get closer to my Dad's roots, I was so torn," the blonde admitted.

Tony nodded into the blonde's shoulder, tilting his head back to look at Steve as the blonde continued talking, "Buck showed up at our door the day we planned to leave with a suitcase, telling us his Pa had thrown him out and asking if he could come with us."

"So you all came to Egypt?" Tony asked, ripping his gaze from the gorgeous man beneath him and staring into the fire. The genius felt warm and safe for the first time in years and his eyes began to droop, though he desperately tried to keep them open.

Steve chuckled, "We all came to Egypt," the blonde said quietly.

Tony gave himself a mental shake to stay awake as he asked his next question, "That still doesn't explain what you're doing out here, Pretty Boy. I get him," Tony made a vague gesture towards Bucky before bringing it back to poke the blonde's stomach playfully, "It's just you that has me puzzled."

Steve shook his head in amusement, "I'm not that confusing," the blonde said laughingly, "In fact, I think I'm pretty simple compared to you and Clint."

Tony shook his head in amused exasperation, "Seeing as neither of us have had a childhood even remotely normal, you are extremely confusing Pretty Boy," the genius stated bluntly.

Steve fought laughter, but when he spoke up his voice betrayed his amusement with the obviously lagging genius, "Well why don't you tell me where you find me confusing?" the blonde offered.

Tony remained silent for a while, giving it serious thought before he spoke up quietly, "You have no training whatsoever in survival, but you come out to trek through the desert for some lost city that was only a pipe dream," the genius started.

Steve nodded, before speaking up, "Ma always told us that dreaming can only get us so far, if we aren't willing to fight for it than it'll never become a reality," the blonde explained.

The genius only found himself further intrigued but pushed forward, desperate to learn more about the blonde he was currently using as a pillow, "I kiss you for no reason, and you save my life."

Steve flinched inwardly at the memories of Tony's form dangling and jerking about on the rope, "You were desperate and they had no right to hang you," the blonde said passionately, his anger at the injustice towards Tony coming forth.

Tony glanced up towards Steve in disbelief before finishing it with, "You hate violence, I can see it in you, yet you took up a gun and guarded my back as well as shot those men tonight," the genius finished grimly.

Steve looked down to meet amber orbs, entranced, "Your right," he whispered, "I don't like hurting people. But I hate bullies more," the blonde informed, "And those men were terrorizing that camp."

Tony shook his head in awe, "You are one of a kind, Pretty Boy," the genius murmured, feeling something unidentifiable but unwilling to break their staring contest.

Steve felt himself moving closer to the genius, inch by inch, blue never leaving amber. When they were only centimeters apart the blonde managed to murmur absently, "Steve," before going to kiss the genius.

Tony closed his eyes and leaned closer as well only for the two to jump apart at the loud snort from Bucky's direction. Staring at the sleeping man with wide eyes, the two finally turned back to each other in realization.

With a bright flush, the blonde stood and busied setting up a sleeping roll beside his brother while Tony watched after him in mild disappointment. With a sigh the genius moved over to the other side of the fire to make his own sleeping roll, eyes downcast but for the subtle glances he cast in Steve's direction.

With mumbled goodnights the two men settled down to sleep, backs to each other as they cursed at themselves silently before finally drifting off to sleep.

Above them, Clint wasn't as silent with his curses as he glared at an oblivious sleeping Bucky. They had been so damn close! The brunette was going to get an earful from the archer tomorrow morning. Usually Clint didn't try to play matchmaker but Tony deserved it after all the shit in his life.

He was determined to make it happen, and with new resolve Clint went back to watching over his new companions while plotting new ways to get the two together.

 _ **DeRanged: Well, that's it for this week! Please review and tell me what y'all think! Thanks for reading! :D**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**DeRanged: I want to start this off by thanking all my followers and my first two reviewers! Thanks a bunch guys, you don't know how much you guys motivate me to keep up the updates :D So here are these awesome people!**_

 _ **Followers:**_

 _ **Agent Spielplatz, AnimeQueen007, Desmera Kaus, Kuroshibata70, LadyMoose, Oharu chicken, OnTheBrightsideItsSunnyToday, Sesshy19, Syriel1, Yamachan01, agd888, dragonfire10514, furubafeind95, siarafaerie-101-miss, soraheartless21, rings of purity, and vpalumbo2391!**_

 _ **Reviewer:**_

 _ **agd888 and rings of purity**_

 _ **DeRanged: Round of applause! *claps enthusiastically* Sorry if I misspelled any of your screen names but I really appreciate it and wanted to give you guys some acknowledgement! :) Well enjoy this week's update! And as a bonus I'll be posting two chapters for this week for my two reviewers! :D Oh, and I still don't own them.**_

 **Chapter Eight: Juicy Mummies and Reading a Book**

The next morning Tony and Steve both acted as if nothing had happened the night before which only managed to drive the archer mad. Walking beside Bucky toward the back as they cued up to go back into the underground caverns, Clint smacked the man upside the head. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Bucky whined, rubbing the back of his head that had already been throbbing dully due to the amount of alcohol he had ingested last night.

Clint glared at him while waving off Tony's curious glance back, "Dude they would be all over each other if you hadn't screwed up last night!" the archer whispered harshly.

Bucky looked at him in confusion, "Why? What happened last night?" he demanded, watching as Tony went down first before Steve quickly followed.

Clint grabbed the rope next and glared over his shoulder, "They almost kissed idiot and then you had to go and make a noise!"

Bucky's eyes lit up in understanding before he groaned, "God damnit!" he glared down at his feet before pausing, "What does it say about us that we are so dedicated to getting these two together instead of focusing on our own love lives?" he said absently.

Before Clint could answer Tony's voice came from below, "Hey bird brain, you two comin' down or not?"

Clint glanced down and flipped the man the bird before shouting back, "Ah go fuck a mummy, tin can!" before turning back to Bucky, "I think we should go see a shrink after this. I gotta be insane to wanna help that bastard out," the archer grumbled in fond annoyance before propelling down.

Bucky fought hysterical laughter when he heard Steve reprimand the archer for his "language" which was followed by the sound of a palm meeting the back of someone's head. Perhaps Clint was right, they probably were a bit insane but in Bucky's opinion all the good people were.

Propelling down he was met with the urge to laugh hysterically again because Clint was cowering from his blonde brother as the blonde stared the man down with his arms crossed. His best friend had always managed to look equally caring and disappointed to the point you wanted to throw yourself at his feet and ask forgiveness. What added to the scene however was the love struck and infatuated look Tony had trained on his oblivious brother.

Clearing his throat to both get their attention as well as cover the chuckle that escaped, Bucky stepped away from the rope, "We going to open that sarcophagus or what?" he demanded, voice tight from his continuous fight against laughter.

Steve spun around with wide, excited eyes as he was reminded just what they were doing today, "That's right! Let's go," the blonde called over his shoulder as he set out with long strides down the corridors.

Chuckling, Tony adjusted the small bag of tools he had brought with him for the day and set out to catch up with the endearing blonde.

Bucky and Clint quickly jogged to catch up with them, walking behind them once more while speaking in low tones. The archer was still rubbing the back of his head, "Your brother has some strength," the archer muttered.

Bucky snorted, "He was holding back," he said firmly, eyes watching the two men in front of him closely. Taking in their easy nature and awkward flirting with a wide grin, he finally turned to see Clint giving him a disbelieving stare.

"How are you so sure?" the archer demanded, pride a little burnt from the whole situation.

Bucky smirked, "Because the last guy that pissed Steve off after growth spurt, got his full strength and ended up in the hospital for a month," the man said with pride while the archer sputtered.

In front, Steve and Tony were talking about anything and everything that wouldn't lead back to their almost kiss the night before. Neither wanted to bring it up first, and both assumed the other had just drunk too much.

"So," Tony said casually, "That was a pretty solid slap, just how strong are you Pretty Boy?" the genius teased, looking at Steve out of the corner of his eyes as they strolled down the tunnels.

Much to the brunette's interest, the blonde's face became extremely flushed and with a grin the genius nudged the man in the side, "What?" he demanded.

Steve coughed uncomfortably and looked anywhere but at Tony in his embarrassment, "Um, well it's a funny story," he said, attempting to stall only to have those hopes crashed when the genius spoke again, "Uh-huh? Well I'd love to hear it."

Tony smirked when Steve seemed to get impossibly more red, "Ahem, well I didn't actually get my growth spurt until last year," the blond admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in an equally sheepish and embarrassed nature, "I was a 90 lb asthmatic who could barely run never mind do all this," the blonde waved his hand to encompass their whole situation as they neared the cavern where the sarcophagus was waiting for them.

The genius's eyebrows shot up, "No," the man shook his head, "I don't believe it. There is no way that's true," the genius insisted, "You look-," Tony paused unable to find a word that he felt accurately described the blonde before him.

Steve, curious, turned and met heated amber orbs that left him feeling as if the air from his lungs had been ripped from him, "I look what?" he asked, a bit breathless.

Tony coughed, uncomfortable now at getting caught, but pushing forward, "Like a god," he stated, turning his gaze forward with a light dusting of a blush over his tanned cheeks.

Steve beamed at the man beside him and causally started walking a bit closer to the man so their hands would brush with each step, "Well, believe it," the blonde said, turning his gaze forward as well with a satisfied grin coloring his lips while they continued to walk, "I got into a fight with a bully after my growth spurt, and uh-," here Steve coughed again, "I, um, I put him in the hospital for a month," the blonde said quickly and beneath his breath.

Tony froze mid-step causing Steve to stop as well (Bucky and Clint were a bit farther back trying to give the two privacy in hopes to shove them together more), "What?" he asked in disbelief and awe.

Steve stared at his feet with a blush, "I put him in the hospital for a month?" he said a bit louder.

Tony's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "Wait! Are you telling me you held back on Clint?" he demanded, a mischievous grin slowly growing on his face.

Steve, a bit confused now as he hadn't gotten the reaction he had expected, raised his head and scrutinized Tony's ever-widening grin, "Yes," the blonde stretched out the word and added a bit of a questioning tone.

Tony burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as they stood there for a bit longer before Steve shook himself from his stupor and attempted to sound irritated, "What's so funny?" he demanded, only to come out sounding like he was close to laughing himself.

Tony shook his head, laughter slowing down and dying into chuckles while wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, "Clint is not going to take that well when he's told," the genius said with restrained laughter while stepping over to slap the blonde fondly on the shoulder and walking into the chamber where the sarcophagus waited.

Steve shook his head in fondness, still a little dazed from the genius's loud, warm laughter that had filled the tunnels not realizing just what a big occasion it was. Clint came in feeling appeased at his pride's beating at the sound of his former partner's laughter. Tony had been the joker of their duo but that had quickly died over the years. The last time the archer remembered the brunette genius laughing had been the man's first year in the Service.

When they were all settled, Bucky took out the key once more and opened the stone casing around the sarcophagus. Once done he planted his feet to help the other three push the large stone slap from on top. Soon enough they pulled out the smaller sarcophagus that seemed to have the designs he was used to seeing in the history books Steve had shown him; with the etching of a man's body with crossed arms holding two odd devices in his hand in the dark stone. Tony and Clint maneuvered it to lean against one of the carved walls so it was standing up.

Steve was practically bouncing with excitement by this point, blue eyes like dancing flames as he strode forward to stand in front of the sarcophagus, "Oh, I've dreamt of this since I was a kid!"

Tony paused and raised a wry brow, "You dream about dead guys?" he asked, amused causing Bucky to snort, "You have no idea Stark," the brunette muttered teasingly.

Steve just stuck his tongue out playfully, before ignoring his brother in favor of the scratches on top that had drawn his attention. Pointing to it, he spoke aloud (excited he had someone to listen to him again, and more than one someone), "Look! His sacred spells have been chiseled off," he brushed calloused fingers over the scrapings thrilled at the uneven stone beneath his fingers only enunciating that this wasn't a dream, "This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next."

Tony winced, while leaning against the sarcophagus with Clint nearby both listening while Bucky found another place to put the key, "Tough break," he muttered, patting the stone in mock sympathy.

Bucky grunted as he began to turn the key, having to put more strength in turning it this time, "Yeah, I'm in tears," he said sarcastically. When he felt the distinct click of a lock opening beneath the key he set it aside and placed his hands on either side of what would be the opening, "Now let's see who's inside, huh?"

Tony took that as his cue and took up a similar stance on the other side of the sarcophagus while Clint walked forward to join Steve in the front, eyes glinting with curiosity and excitement of his own. Steve's enthusiasm was rubbing off on them all.

"On three?" the genius suggested, leaning around to meet Bucky's own blue with his amber.

Bucky grinned and nodded, simultaneously they spoke, "Three!" before grunting as they pulled and shoved to get the lid off of their mummy. After a few seconds they both felt the give and pulled harder only for a gooey skeleton to fall forward with a dislocated jaw that seemed to be open in a misshapen yell.

All four screamed and took a few steps back, hearts in their throats before they could gather themselves. Steve broke the energized tension with a groan, "Damn, I hate it when these things do that," he said with disgust, before stepping forward to get a better look.

The other three exchanged grins at their shocks, adrenaline high in all of them, before they too stepped forward to look at their find. Clint gazed over Steve's shoulder (standing on his toes much to his dismay) while Tony and Bucky gazed on it from the sides.

Upon getting a better look at the dead man, Tony leaned forward a bit further, "Is he supposed to look like that?" he asked Steve, a bit hesitant while wrinkling his nose at the musty, disgustingly familiar smell of a decomposing corpse.

Steve shook his head, brow furrowed in confusion, "No, I've never seen a mummy look like this one," the blonde said, eyes a bit weary, "He's still-well he's still-," the man seemed unable to complete his sentence.

The other three's eyes were trained in unease upon the mummy and all answered together, finishing the blonde's sentence, "Juicy."

Steve nodded; lips pressed together slightly as his stomach rolled slightly at the sight and smell combined before he was finally able to speak again without fear of throwing up, "He must be more than 3, 000 years old, but he looks like he's still decomposing," the blonde said baffled.

Clint, from behind Steve, had turned away to steel his stomach once more when he noticed something on the lid the other two had pulled off. Stepping forward he knelt down only to reel back slightly, "Uh, guys," he called back, unable to take his eyes from the lid, "You may wanna look at this."

Instantly the other three were by the archer, kneeling in the sand to peer into the lid that was covered in marks. Steve confirmed what most of them were thinking by reaching in and matching the marks with his own fingers, "These marks were made with fingernails," he said in a grim tone.

Tony's head shot to the blonde, "Are you telling me this guy was buried alive?" the genius demanded, eyes turning to the corpse with a mixture of sympathy and excitement.

Bucky's voice drew him back to the lid, "Looks like he left a message Stevie," the man said tracing his fingers over the etchings, "What does it say?" he asked, looking up at the blonde. While Bucky could read the language, Steve had a more solid base while it had been years since Bucky had really studied and used his skills.

Steve leaned a bit closer to read better before reading aloud, "'Death is only the beginning'," he murmured.

All of them felt a chill go down their spine as if they had been transported from their cramped, heated environment into the middle of the Antarctic.

Shaking himself, Tony turned a quick gaze to Clint before jerking his head to the corner so the two could speak in private. The archer nodded and the two stood together and walked over, leaving the two oblivious brothers to continue looking over the mummy and the sarcophagus lid.

Both men watched the two before Tony finally spoke, "Do you think there is anything supernatural to this, Hawkeye?"

Clint's blue orbs became ice as his face settled into a stony persona. There was no room for jokes, Tony meant business, "It's completely possible, Iron Man," the archer murmured, eyes running over the mummy again, "I mean you remember our mission to Giza?"

Tony flinched minutely and growled, "I hate mummies," he snarled, before sighing, "All right. Be prepared for anything," the genius ordered, before heading back to a curious Steve.

Neither man had a good feeling about this corpse.

 **Time Skip: Later That Night – Joint Camp**

Steve walked through their larger camp, eyes riveted on the small, onyx shells in his large palm as he moved them about. He made his way towards the fire he knew the others had chosen as their own while forming theories in his mind when a grunt from beneath one of the straw shelters they built drew his attention. Turning he saw the wannabe-scholar struggling to open a familiar black book. He went to continue when his memory jolted and his head snapped back noticing a familiar sun pattern embedded in the cover along with hieroglyphics along the cover. The man continued to grunt weakly, almost whiney in its tone before he glanced up and noticed Steve watching him.

The blonde turned away before grinning and turning to the panting and irritated man who glared up at him as if Steve were beneath him, "I believe you need a key to open that," the blonde offered in mild taunting before walking away.

As he neared the fire, he heard Daniels taunting Tony in a flirtatious manner which caused the blonde to bristle in response, "Hey Stark, what you think these bad boys will fetch us back home?"when the man said us, he noticed his eyes trained intently on Tony.

Fighting the urge to run over and pull Tony to him while screaming "Mine!" in a very caveman manner, Steve was able to calm himself when Burns butted in tauntingly, "We heard you guys found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy. Congratulations," he finished sarcastically.

Pausing, Steve felt a bit of disappointment and his shoulders tensed with each taunt as Henderson added to the blow, "You know if you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood," they all laughed like a pack of hyenas.

Tony's unimpressed look added with Clint and Bucky's mock laughter, encouraged Steve once more and the blonde straightened his spine before walking forward as if he had just come onto the scene, "Look what I found!" he called, his excitement upon his discovery and remembering the book the scholar had returning.

Walking up, Steve noticed Hammer sitting very close to Tony who turned to the man and said bluntly, "Your in his seat," when the man didn't budge the genius's tone became more threatening, "Now."

Instantly Hammer jumped up and ran to the other side of Clint who was on Tony's right, leaving the space between Bucky and Tony open making the blonde grin and flush in happiness. To cover his own thoughts, Steve continued, "Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters," he explained when he noticed the Americans across the way looking confused.

Sitting down, he felt a thrill when Tony leaned into his side, warm breath brushing along his exposed neck. While Bucky had leaned over too, Steve only noticed Tony and became hyperaware of the genius's every move.

"I found them in our friend's coffin," he told them, but he was focused mainly on Tony, "They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse," he explained to the genius while a tanned and calloused hand brushed his palm to pick one of the skeletons from his palm, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

While Tony turned the surprisingly intact beetle skeleton, Steve continued with a slight wince, "Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him," the blonde said.

Steve noticed the Americans across the fire freeze, eyes riveted on him now while Tony's brow wrinkled in an adorable manner that proved to Steve that the genius was absorbing what he learned, "So someone threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" the genius said slowly.

" _Very_ slowly," Steve enunciated, taking a bit of pleasure when he noticed Hammer's face gaining a green tint in the fire light.

"Well he certainly wasn't popular," Clint muttered, taking the beetle from Tony's hands to get a better look himself while grimacing at the thought of being buried alive while being eaten.

Bucky snorted, "Probably got a little to frisky with the pharaoh's daughter," the man joked weakly, looking at the scarab skeletons with weariness.

The others offered their own chuckles when Steve spoke again, eyes now one the fire with Tony sadly out of his personal space, "According to what I've read, he suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses," the blonde explained, looking up to meet amber orbs, "It's one that's reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers."

Steve shook his head, looking a confusing mixture of baffled and excited, "In all of my research, I've never heard of this curse ever being used."

Tony winced, pretending not to notice when the blonde leaned towards him, "That bad?" he asked, glancing over to see the three men sitting with them completely absorbed with Steve. Usually, Tony would have bristled with jealousy but he could only feel smugness that this blonde was his-or well, their teams.

Steve nodded, "They never even used it, because they were so scared of its implications," the large blonde stated ominously, before getting a small, amused smile on his lips, "It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai ever rose, he would bring the ten plagues of Egypt with him." It was obvious the blonde didn't believe this.

Tony and Clint exchanged dark, weary glances not liking the sound of that at all as well as getting the urge to grab Steve and Bucky and high tail it back to Cairo.

Soon enough they were all discussing other things: the Americans discovery of ornate jars, who would take tonight's watch, and what tomorrow would bring for both groups. Time passed and soon, one by one, they all went to bed. Tony took first watch for their group on one side of the camp while Henderson would be taking watch on the other side.

Settling down, he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he noticed Hammer sticking close to him. Clint noticed as well because he strong armed the coward further off with Bucky and himself, to settle down to sleep. Tony set out a crude bed roll near the fire while laying back and pretending to sleep, highly aware of his favorite blonde's absence. Steve had wandered off as it grew later, Tony had first assumed the man had come back here to sleep but the man was nowhere in sight.

Not extremely worried just yet, Tony settled back and pretended to sleep as he waited for Steve to return. It was a few moments before, through slit eyes, Tony noticed the blonde sneaking stealthily back into camp with a familiar black book clutched to his chest. He watched as the blonde glanced over them all nervously before he set the book down on a small case near the fire for more visibility and began digging in Bucky's bag for what Tony instantly deduced was their handy key.

"That's called stealing you know," Tony spoke up casually, keeping his voice low and with no judgment while shifting the shotgun across his chest.

Tony felt a bit more respect for the man when the blonde didn't jump in surprise only paused minutely before going back to digging, "According to you and Buck, it's called borrowing," the blonde mocked, holding up the key in silent triumph.

Tony snorted fondly before sitting up to come sit by the blonde's side, drawn by curiosity and attraction, "I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was gold," he murmured, leaning against Steve's broad back to look over his shoulder.

Steve fought the urge to close his eyes and lean back, trying to focus back on task, "It is made of gold, this isn't the Book of Amun-Ra," the blonde said.

Showing just why he was acclaimed as a genius, Tony grew stiff as he spoke, "That can only mean that this is the Book of the Dead," as he spoke, Steve successfully managed to open the key and place it in the lock on the book only to pause when Tony's calloused hand fell on top of his, "Are you sure you should be messing around with this?" he asked, trying to meet the hypnotizing blue gaze.

When blue and amber met, Tony instantly knew something was off with the blonde but also knew he couldn't do a thing about it no matter how much he might want to. It reminded Tony far too much of the time when a witch had placed Clint under a spell to force him to be her puppet; trying to interfere would cost lives. The genius didn't even know the exact repercussions of reading from this book, which he knew was Steve's intent, and could only weather the storm that followed.

Moving his hand away, but not leaving his place at Steve's back, Tony placed his chin gently on the blonde's shoulder, "Alright," he said gently, allowing the blonde to continue.

Steve beamed at Tony and opened the cover, watching with satisfaction as the two seals came loose with a resounding click. When he opened the cover however, as before, the wind picked up causing the fire to flicker and the two men who were still awake to freeze. They both stared at the fire before Steve relaxed first, firm in his disbelief of the supernatural, while Tony remained prepared and muttered, "That happens way too much around here."

The blonde chuckled, leaning a bit back into the genius causing Tony to grin and wrap a free arm around Steve's waist while the blonde examined the tablet-like pages before him, "So what's it say," Tony murmured against his better judgment, feeling as if the words were ripped from him.

Steve spoke in a dazed whisper, "Amun Ra. Amun Dei," as a side note, the blonde threw back, "It's talking about the night and the day," before he continued to read, following his fingers with his eyes, and speaking far too quickly for Tony to translate.

Suddenly, a shout from across camp broke the spell on both of them and both felt as if they had cotton stuffed into their minds, "NO! You must not read from the book!" the scholar Steve had taken the book from jumped to his feet and began to run towards them hysterically.

As if that were some signal, the wind picked up and a thunderous buzzing noise reached their ears. Turning slowly, the two climbed to their feet and were quickly joined by Bucky and Clint who had awoken suddenly from a familiar chill. On the horizon a large, quickly moving mass of darkness headed toward their camp.

Tony instantly distinguished the noise: locusts. Then, like a large tidal wave, the swarm rose up before coming crashing down upon their camp. Without thought, Tony gripped Steve's hand in his own and sprinted off knowing Clint and Bucky were close behind. Their only chance of surviving this swarm was to get inside the catacombs of Hamunaptra again.

The others shared their idea and soon enough it was a race to get through the door faster. Tony reached the door in record time and ushered Steve, Bucky, and Clint inside before offering one last cursory glance of the curtain of locusts before sprinting after his team and urging them further in.

Tony only stopped them when he felt they were deep enough and could no longer hear the chirping of the locusts. He stopped to make a couple of torches for them before cautiously continuing. Steve's hand found its way back to Tony's belt loop as Tony's hands were now full with the torch and shot gun. Behind the blonde, Bucky was holding the torch with both hands while Clint covered their back with his drawn bow.

They moved slowly, every step taken with precaution and when they went around corners, Tony went first with his shot gun ready. It was when they passed around one such corner and made their way down the passageway that things went a bit awry. The ground and walls began to shake and dust fell from the ceiling, when a large mound began to rise before them.

Tony regained his footing and lowered the torch to get a better look as the mound continued to rise, until it was about up to his shin when suddenly scarabs came flooding from the top. Without preamble, Tony jolted backwards to set the rest of them in motion.

"Run!" he shouted back, as he himself ran backwards. He threw his torch at the incoming horde that carpeted the sandy floor of the passageway and a few even climbed up with walls all making a familiar skittering sound. With a free hand now, he fired a few shots at them hoping to buy the others time before turning to sprint after them.

Clint was in the lead with Bucky and Steve close behind, and Tony brought up the rear. They rounded a corner until they entered a large chamber with a raised walkway and no railings on either side with a long drop should they slip. Off to the left were the flat tops of two columns, Clint and Bucky jumped to one while Steve went off to the right in a small alcove and Tony took the last one with a large leap and a grunt.

Hearts pounding and blood singing, the four men watched as the scarabs scuttled past, filling the large chamber with noise. Steve shifted slightly, trying to get further away from the horde that coated the walkway when he felt something give behind him and found himself falling. With a shout of fear, Steve fell into darkness.

 _ **DeRanged: I know it's a cliffy, but thankfully, because of my two reviewers, you won't be left in suspense for too long. ;) Plus if you've seen the movie, I'm sure you'll guess what happens next. Thanks for all your support and review! :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**DeRanged: Well I won't waste too much time with an Author's Note, I'll only say I don't own them and get on with the show. Enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter Nine: Live Mummies and The Plagues**

Tony continued to watch the scarabs pass until every last one had left through the other passage. Turning to check on the others he instantly noticed Steve's absence.

"Pretty Boy?!" he called out, only to feel his heartbeat (which had only just begun to settle) pick up once more, "Steve!" he burst out, Clint and Bucky joining him with their own calls.

Instantly, without a thought to the safety of it, Tony leapt across the gap and headed towards where he had last seen the blonde. Clint and Bucky joined him instantly, and the three of them began to look around for any signs of their missing companion.

Meanwhile, Steve pushed himself back against a rough stone wall, while straining his eyes to be able to pierce the slight darkness around him. Thankfully, it was only a dim darkness and not an all encompassing, inky blackness. Panting and tense, Steve began cursing vividly in his mind ignoring the twinge he felt from what remained of his Ma's teachings.

A groaning noise brought him from his internal ramblings and Steve quickly spun around, prepared for anything while his senses became hyperaware. Glancing around the corner, the blonde felt instant relief when he recognized a familiar white shirt and suspenders.

"Mr. Burns, thank God," Steve said in relief, walking over to the man whose back was to him, "I was just about to get scared," the blonde admitted sheepishly, "I lost everyone-," Steve cut himself off in horror when Burns turned around to reveal two empty sockets where his eyes should have been.

Jumping back, Steve turned to run as Burns called out in a muffled and warped words, "My eyes. My eyes!"

Turning to run, Steve nearly stumbled and fell on his back when the very mummy he and the others found stepped out of the shadows with a familiar pair of eyes. Giving a loud shout, Steve began walking backwards as the mummy continued to walk forward. When his back met another stone wall, with the mummy practically boxing him in, Steve felt as if his stomach had dropped to his toes.

His eyes roved desperately for an escape while the mummy continued to growl as he approached. Over the mummy's shoulder Steve could see Burns crawling blindly backwards, moaning as he spoke, "My tongue! He took my tongue!"

Disgust roiling in his stomach, Steve turned back in time to find the mummy directly in front of him only for the creature to pause, eyes almost softening with hope and love, "Thor?" the voice was gravely and distorted.

Steve wanted desperately for Tony to be there and felt as if he was back to being that 90 lb asthmatic that was weak and unable to fight. He barely registered the mummy's words as a skeletal hand was offered to him, _"Come with me Prince Thor."_

Suddenly, a familiar voice cut through the fear that filled Steve's mind, "There you are!" Tony shouted in equal parts relief and exasperation as he ran forward to stand beside Steve, not having seen the mummy, "Come on! Let's get out of here," the genius shouted, pausing when he noticed Steve hadn't turned away to look at him.

Following the blonde's gaze, Tony jolted back into the wall with a scream of, "Whoa!" when Clint and Bucky came running in with the Americans close behind. Bucky calling Steve's name only for them all to stumble back and Bucky to drop his torch in shock at the sight of the mummy they had found walking around as if he were never dead except for the fact he was covered in rotted flesh and his skeleton was peeking through.

The mummy turned from the new group to crouch and yell at Steve and Tony, his lower jaw almost unhinging like a snake's before it eats a mouse. Tony did the only thing he could think to do next, he screamed back before aiming the shot gun and firing right into the creature's pelvis.

As the mummy spun and fell, Tony shoved Steve forward which jolted the blonde from his stupor and they all ran. Tony and Steve were in the lead, fingers interlocked with Bucky and Clint coming to join them while the Americans brought up the rear.

They quickly reached the exit, running back out into their camp only to freeze when they were met with the muzzles of a dozen riffles with a familiar curly-haired man in the center. Weary hazel orbs met Tony's as he removed his mask and stepped forward, "I told you to leave or die," there was a hint of irritation in the man's soft tone, "You refused."

Tony couldn't really understand why the man was so focused on him when they met, but he kept his silence while keeping a keen eye on the situation. He noticed Clint step up minutely to stand evenly with him, the archer's eyes a pair of icy chips analyzing their possible enemy. All Tony would have to do is say the word.

The leader speaking again, drew Tony's attention mainly to him, though his genius brain easily took stock of everything. One part thought of an escape plan, one thought of a possible attack plan, while another was calculating the possible losses in both plans, and finally a final part was focused on the leader's words.

"And now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3, 000 years," the man practically snarled, his eyes flashing green as they had done in Tony and his battle.

"Relax," Tony said casually, mainly to see the leader's reaction to see if his suspicions were confirmed, "I got him."

The leader sneered and there was pity in his gaze, "No mortal weapon can kill this creature," well shit, there goes all Tony's hope that this was just a result of some dick searching for treasure to keep to himself, "He's not of this world."

"That's what I was afraid of," Tony groaned under his breath as two men from the group before them dragged a groaning Burns between them. The genius winced sympathetically at the man's state, but at least he would live to see another day…figuratively speaking.

He ignored the Americans accusations and the leader's response. At an order the men lowered their weapons and made their way back the way they had escaped. The leader paused beside Tony, "Know this," the man said in a low, conspiring tone, "This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop."

With that last ominous warning the leader disappeared within the tombs with his men leaving them all standing in the dark desert. After a few moments, Clint and Tony exchanged looks before Tony spoke up authoritatively, hand tightening its grip on Steve's which still hadn't left his, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Soon enough they had the camels saddled and ready to ride. They all climbed atop and set a brisk pace to escape the ruined city, none looking back. Tony and Steve rode close while Clint had his bow out the entire ride home.

 **Fort Brydon – Cairo**

Tony stood in Steve's doorway, watching the blonde pace heatedly across his hotel room floor. He knew the blonde blamed himself for the mummy, and while in part it was the blonde's fault for reading the book there had been a larger player pulling the strings. Debating with himself, Tony finally stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"You know, it's not your responsibility to stop him," he said calmly, amber orbs calm and stony, "And it wasn't your fault," he added.

Steve stopped and turned fiery, angry blue eyes onto the shorter man, "I'm the one who read the book, I'm the one that woke him up, I'll be the one to stop him," the man practically snarled.

Tony didn't even flinch, having faced much worse, and spoke steadily, "So I'm to blame as well for letting you read? Is Bucky to blame for lifting that key?" he demanded.

Steve leaned back in shock, "What? No!" the blonde sputtered, but Tony wasn't willing to give ground.

"Do you know how many times I've faced things like this?" Tony demanded in a weary, dark tone, "Do you know how many times I've had to watch innocent people die because they got a martyr complex like you? Do you realize how much I would hate myself if you were added to the list of people I couldn't save?" Tony's voice became desperate at this part, his eyes entreating now, "Please," he whispered to the shocked blonde, "Go home with Bucky."

Something in this caught Steve's attention and the blonde stepped forward, eyes challenging, "With Bucky? But not you?" his eyes demanded an answer.

With a sigh, Tony shook his head, "Steve," the quiet use of his name had the blonde focusing his whole attention upon the genius now, "My contract was to take you out to that city and bring you back. I've done that," the genius said calmly.

Steve felt as if he had been slapped and then punched in the gut, "Is that all I am to you?" he said brokenly, blue eyes watering against his will, "A contract."

Tony's eyes widened, "What?! No!" the genius's vehement rebuttal soothed the blonde somewhat but brought more confusion until the genius spoke again, "Clint and I have training for these situations, Steve. You and Bucky don't. You two need to leave to get somewhere safe."

Steve shook his head, "There won't be anywhere safe if the creature gets completely reborn," he said firmly, "He'll consume the world. I'm staying with you," the blonde told him stubbornly.

Tony's gaze grew exasperated and determined, "No you won't Steve!" he said, "You don't have training, what are you going to do?" the genius demanded.

Steve jutted his chin out, "Then you can train me. I'm not leaving Tony," the steel in the blonde's tone told the genius it was a lost cause.

"Fine!" Tony huffed, the genius spun on his heel and stalked out. He couldn't believe how stubborn the man was, he just hoped Clint had a better time with Bucky and that the brother would be able to wear down Steve.

The genius left an equally frustrated blonde to go to the bar in the hotel proper, dodging through the crowd only to bump into someone. Looking to the side to apologize, Tony felt a grin spread across his face as he pat the older man before him on the shoulder, "Hey Jarvis!"

"Anthony," the man's soothing British tone instantly calmed Tony's frayed nerves as only he could do as the former British airman followed Tony to the bar, where the genius sat beside Clint, "Clinton," the man greeted the archer, ignoring his wince, "What have you two gotten into this time?" the man asked in a knowing tone.

Tony gave him an innocent look before instantly deflating beneath the knowing, worn blue gaze. This old man had been Tony's only father figure growing up and could tell anything about Tony's day or about Tony himself just with one glance at the man. It was equally irritating and comforting.

"Another wonky case of mumbo-jumbo gone awry," Tony mumbled, accepting the shot Clint poured him, the archer looking as exhausted as Tony felt.

"Hm," the old airman said, taking Clint's own shot and throwing it back before setting it on the bar again, "Well, I'm sure you'll fix it as always, young Sir," the old butler teased, before growing serious, "Should you need me, I'm always here for you Anthony."

With those last words Jarvis left the two men to their drinks. They threw back shots in silence before Tony finally spoke, "How'd it go?" the genius asked hopefully.

Clint gave Tony a single glance that told him everything and with a groan Tony let his head fall to the bar with an audible thud, "Those two are stubborn asses," he muttered into the bar.

Clint snorted, lifting his shot glass in silent toast, "I'll drink to that one," he said tiredly before throwing it back.

Suddenly they were joined by Daniels and Henderson, while Daniels spoke from the other side of Clint, "Well we're all packed but the damn boat doesn't leave until tomorrow morning."

The archer snorted, setting his shot glass on the bar and filling both his glass and Tony's, "Running away I see," he murmured without judging, he knew these men weren't equipped for this. It was an empty taunting.

"Yeah, well you don't have a walking corpse after ya," Daniels snapped while Tony lifted his head and turned to Henderson who seemed extremely melancholy and distressed, "How's your buddy?" he asked softly.

Henderson didn't even look at Tony, though his gaze revealed just how close he and Burns really were, "He had his eyes and tongue ripped out, how would you be?" he spat, before drinking from his glass deeply and leaving.

Tony sighed, lifting his glass in a silent prayer he threw it back before offering it to Clint to be refilled as Bucky appeared where Henderson had left.

"You know," the man began accepting a glass from Clint with a nod of apology as well as acceptance, "we appreciate you two caring about us."

Tony sighed and nodded before lifting his glass and indicating the other three to lift their own in a toast, "For luck," he explained, "because we'll all need it."

Soon enough their glasses met with a clear clink and a mocking, "Good luck, boys," from Daniels before the four of them shot it back only to spit it back out which was quickly copied by many people around the proper.

"Sweet Jesus!" Daniels said, wiping his mouth and looking into his glass, "That tasted just like…," he trailed off when he realized.

Tony finished for him, dropping his glass to the floor with his eyes trained on the fountain, "Blood."

Bucky's dark tone left a large tension surrounding them, "'And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood'," the man quoted solemnly.

Instantly, Tony and Clint's eyes met, "He's here," they said together before Tony ran out to locate Steve.

As he ran he finally noticed the blonde's tall, broad form walking underneath a walkway as the man read, with a few books tucked beneath his other arm, "Oh Pretty Boy!" he called out, sprinting to get to him as Steve turned with an equally irritated and curious gaze.

"Look Tony if you're still trying to talk me into leaving, it won't-," Tony cut the blonde off by grabbing the blonde's shoulders and shaking his head, "We have a problem," Tony said seriously before there was an extremely loud rumble. They turned to the courtyard in time to watch in horror as large balls of flame rained down and hit people and the ground in large blasts.

Grabbing Steve's hand and enlacing their fingers naturally, Tony yanked the dazed blonde forward and began to run. When they reached a set of stairs they paused only for the sound of a familiar whimper to draw Tony's attention.

Turning he saw Hammer trying to sneak back upstairs and with a snarl, scaled the stairs in a couple steps and had the coward pinned to the wall, "Hammer, you little shit, where have you been?" he demanded, suspicions high.

A distinct, eerily familiar roar from upstairs distracted him enough to allow Hammer to push past him and Steve to run off. Pulling out one of his guns, he offered the other to Steve who accepted it gratefully before they grabbed hands again and climbed the stairs as fast as they could.

Recognizing the room, Tony felt instant caution and moved briskly but no less wearily through the hallways and into the spacious living room of the suite the Americans had bought. Steve's gasp drew Tony's attention to Burns' mummified corpse sitting in one of the chairs in his robe and blindfold looking like a Halloween decoration.

A cracking and growling noise drew Tony's gaze and gun muzzle towards the creature that stood in front of the roaring fire place, body contorting and jolting about. Tony and Steve watched in a horrified daze as muscles began to cover the creatures form, covering most of his bones, though there were still places that revealed the bones and decay beneath.

The creature turned to them and roared once more, much to Tony's annoyance. The bastard had stolen a tongue the least he could do was use the damn thing! The creature began walking toward them and instantly the two men began firing, though the creature seemed particularly intent on Tony's form. Suddenly an arrow flew over Tony's shoulder and impaled the creature's forehead only to have the thing roar again and push Tony in the chest therefore sending him sailing into Clint and the others who had just entered.

Then, the creature turned from the heap of men and focused his attention on Steve who was out of bullets making the blonde throw the gun at the creatures head and back away quickly into the bookcase that covered one of the walls of the room. The creature didn't seem fazed by the hit, though his eyes (which were now a miss-matched blue and brown) flashed with hurt, as he continued to approach Steve who hit the bookcase too soon for his liking.

Why was it he always ended up in these situations?

Then the creature spoke, _"You saved me from the undead,"_ the being said, leaning closer to Steve and breathing putrid breath into the blonde's face and causing him to flinch away slightly, shoulders hunched, _"I thank you,"_ with that, to Steve and Tony's horror, the mummy began to lean in as if to kiss the blonde.

Suddenly, a meow off to Tony's left and the off-key hit of piano keys drew everyone's attention towards the piano in the far corner to see a familiar white cat walking across the keys.

They all watched in bemusement as the creature seemed to recoil and gasp fearfully before spinning about like a top, arms crossed over his head and face before turning into a large sand storm that filled the room for moments until it escaped through the open window.

Tony stood up quickly and ran to Steve who seemed to collapse into the shorter genius who surprisingly held the larger man up. The genius's eyes never left the window as the others gathered around and Steve trembled in his arms.

Clint spoke up in exasperation and bluntness, "Tony, you're right. Mummies fucking suck."

 _ **DeRanged: Well, that's all for this week! Sorry it's today. I tried to do it Saturday and it didn't really work out as I had hoped. *flinches a bit* I fell asleep in the middle of the day and didn't have as much time to write as I would like. But I have done it! Two chapters for my two reviewers and my many thanks to those two as well as my followers! :D thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed, and as always: review!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**DeRanged: Apologies for such a late post this week! I've been mobbed with preparing for returning to school and working that any chance I get to write I'm ready to collapse and sleep for the rest of the day. Anyway! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and followers. Thanks guys that means a lot. Anyway, we all know I don't own anything about this except the ingenious idea to place gay relationships in the mixture. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Ten: New Connections and Disgusting Kisses**

"So you mean to tell me you've done this before?" Bucky demanded as the others followed Steve and he through the winding hallways of the museum they had grown up in.

Clint shrugged, "No, we've dealt with a necromancer," the archer explained in exasperation, "This," gestures vaguely in the air, "this is some crazy shit."

Tony rolled his eyes as he quickened his pace to walk beside the determined blonde striding in the front of their motley group, "Why exactly are we in a museum when we have a demented, undead mummy obsessed with you?" the genius asked casually, amber eyes bright and sharp.

"Yeah, what's that about? What does this guy want anyway?!" Daniels demanded from where he had been listening in. The cowboy had taken to sticking annoyingly close to Tony and had unashamedly been listening in.

Tony shot him a glare while Steve huffed, "There is only one person that can give us any answers," the blonde explained, rounding the corner only to stop short, "You!" he exclaimed.

In an instant, Clint and Tony were flanking Steve, weapons drawn only to lower them slightly at the familiar form of the curly-haired leader standing beside the shorter form of an elderly man with a white beard and round glasses.

The older man smiled brightly with obvious relief at seeing Steve that only seemed to brighten further when Bucky stepped up as well, "Steven! James!" he exclaimed with joy before stepping forward and pulling the two men into a fatherly embrace.

Tony and Clint didn't take their eyes of the hazel-eyed man as Steve and Bucky hugged the white-haired man back, "Hey Doc," Steve's voice filled the tense silence, "What's he doing here?" the blonde gestured towards the leader behind the doctor with his chin.

Doctor Erskine pulled back with a sigh, shooting an amused look over the two men's shoulders at Daniels and Henderson who had yet to lower their guns, "Would you boys like to know, or just shoot us?"

Tony smirked as he stored his gun in his waist holster, "Trust me Doc," the genius said calmly, walking past the old man, "If we were going to shoot you, you'd be dead," with those parting words the genius made his way towards one of the golden thrones on display and plopping down gracefully, legs sprawled out.

Clint stored his bow before giving the gaping man a pat on the shoulder and coming to stand on Tony's left, his eyes sharp and focused. Steve wanted to be angry with the genius, but he completely understood that Tony was in a battle mindset. After hearing some of the missions Tony and Clint had been on while in the Service, Steve couldn't really blame the man. Without a word, he and Bucky also walked past with apologetic gazes towards their father figure growing up and joined Clint and Tony in the display.

Bucky chose to fiddle about on the chariot while Steve chose to stand on Tony's other side, slightly leaning into the genius's abnormal warmth and taking some much needed comfort. He jolted slightly when he felt a hand entwine with his own, but relaxed with a pleased flush when he recognized Tony's calloused fingers and palm. He watched as the other two that had tagged along, shoved their guns reluctantly back in their holders and skittered around the doctor and his guest, flashing green eyes watching them in obvious amusement.

Soon enough the doctor and leader joined them, standing in the center of their small group with their full attention. Doctor Erskine was the first to speak up.

"We are part of an ancient secret society," the man began slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly beneath his glasses, "For over 3, 000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead," he continued to explain with a thickening accent while placing his glasses back into place, "We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Loki from being reborn into this world."

"So why haven't Bucky and I heard about this?" Steve demanded, grip on Tony's hand tightening slightly in his hurt.

The doctor met Steve's blue eyes with his own sad, worn brown, "Because I promised your mother to keep you two safe," the older man said softly, "I never wanted you boys anywhere near this. _That_ is why I burned the map and _that_ is why I tried to discourage your curiosity," he gave a rueful grin, "But I'd forgotten how stubborn you two are."

The curly haired man stepped forward from where he had been standing silently behind the doctor, "And now, because of you, we have failed," he said solemnly.

Tony felt Steve's subtle flinch and was instantly defensive of the man that was quickly making a home in his armored heart, "So because you and your men can't keep a couple of treasure hunters out it's our fault we were placed under a spell to force us to raise your mummy?" the genius demanded in a cold, unforgiving tone.

Instantly, Tony noticed a change in the leader's stance. The man's muscles tensed and his eyes became completely green as he took an aggressive step toward the supposedly unprotected genius.

"Bruce!" Doctor Erskine's voice stopped the leader, now identified as Bruce, short and his eyes became hazel once more though Tony noticed they were slightly greener than they were in the beginning.

Steve spoke up, soft voice cutting through the following tense silence, "So this justifies killing millions of innocent people?" the blonde demanded, blue eyes hard in his righteous anger.

Doctor Erskine seemed to freeze in place, as did Bruce but the curly-haired man spoke up softly, sadness in his gaze, "If it saves billions more and puts this creature to rest?" he countered, "Then yes."

Steve sneered slightly in disgust and stepped closer to Tony, who let go of the blonde's hand only to wrap a steadying arm around the man's slim waist, casting a challenging glare towards the Doctor watching his every move.

"Why doesn't he like cats?" Clint spoke up, seemingly random, but the sharp focus of his blue eyes told Tony he was thinking deeper than that.

Doctor Erskine ripped his gaze from Tony and Steve to glance at Clint, "Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he has fully regenerated," the older man explained, practically collapsing in the only other empty throne in the display, shoulders slumped.

"And then he'll fear nothing," Bruce added ominously.

Tony raised an unimpressed brow while Bucky leaned over the side of the chariot to place his head beside Bruce's, "You really need to work on your pep talks," the man whispered conspiratorially, "'Cause yours suck. How'd you become a leader anyway?"

Before Bruce could respond, hazel eyes filled with multiple emotions though the predominate one seemed to be amusement, Steve spoke up as everyone ignored their tag alongs' hysterics, "When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Thor," eyes narrowing along with the other threes when the doctor and Bruce exchanged wide-eyed looks, "And just now, in Mr. Burns' quarters, he tried to kiss me."

Tony felt a returning surge of jealousy and possessiveness and had to fight the urge to yank Steve down and plunder the blonde's lips when he noticed the slight flush that brushed tanned cheeks. To distract himself, and get some of the possessiveness out, Tony tightened his grip on the blonde's waist and was slightly appeased when Steve leaned further into him and a hand came up to play with the hairs at the back of his neck.

Doctor Erskine's voice brought him back to their present problem, "It's because of his love for Thor that he was cursed, even after 3, 000 years-," the old man trailed off in slight wonder.

"He still loves him," Bruce confirmed.

"Well ain't that a plot worthy of dime-store smut," Tony said sarcastically, "What's that got to do with Pretty Boy?" he demanded.

Bruce turned to meet Tony's eyes head on, making the genius wonder once more why the man seemed bound and determined to focus on him out of all the others, "Because he may be trying to raise him from the dead. Again."

There was something they weren't saying, but it didn't take long for Tony's abnormally large brain to work it out, "He's gonna use Steve as a human sacrifice," he stated deadpanned.

Bucky's head shot up and fear shot through him quickly followed by a protective fury, "That bastard lays a hand on my brother and I'll shove a fucking cat up his-," his rant was cut off by Doctor Erskine speaking up as he stood from his chair.

"This may not be such a bad thing, James," he powered through despite his urge to flinch under the betrayed gazes of the two boys he had raised as his own, "It may give us the time we need to kill the creature."

Clint's voice drew all their attention to the archer who was busy staring up through the skylight of the museum, "We're gonna need as much as we can get," the archer sighed, "Because I think he just got more power."

They all followed his gaze and watched as the dark orb of the moon made its way across the sky to block out the sun that had been shining brightly into the room. Behind them all Bucky, stepped down and recited once more, "'And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt'."

 **Time Skip: Back at the Fort – Sitting Room**

Tony stared at Steve who stood broodingly out the window, completely ignoring the chatter at the small table in the center of the room. He knew the blonde blamed himself for all that was happening, and he couldn't figure how to take that weight from the man. He was drawn from his own brooding by Clint's voice next to his ear.

"Just go to him, dumb ass," the archer muttered irritated, "He doesn't need fancy words," with those parting words, Clint walked back to the table with a full bottle of alcohol and a few more annoyed grumbles.

Tony glared after his old partner before slumping in defeat; taking a fortifying breath, Tony strode up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist from behind while holding his breath. He felt Steve tense beneath him before letting out a silent sigh of relief when the blonde relaxed completely into him and rested his larger hands over his own where they rested on Steve's stomach.

Tony kept silent as Clint had recommended, waiting for Steve to offer the first word and content just to have the blonde safely in his arms. Finally, his patience paid off and Steve spoke, "I should have never taken that book," the blonde murmured darkly.

Tony shook his head and dug his chin into Steve's shoulder while tightening his hold on the blonde, "I wasn't lying about the spell, Pretty Boy," the genius said seriously, eyes trained out the open window, "There was no way you _couldn't_ take the book."

Steve shook his head, trying to move away but Tony kept a steely grip around the blonde's waist, not enough to bruise but enough to keep the larger man in his arms, "Steve," at the sound of his given name Steve froze in his weak struggles, "Spells aren't easily broken. There is no counter curse, there is no mind over matter; you either get released after the task is complete, or you get released by killing its caster. In this case," Tony huffed, warm breath causing Steve to shiver minutely, "the caster was already dead, so you had no choice. If you hadn't," Tony's breath hitched as his tone lowered, "You would have been driven insane, Steve."

Steve shook his head again, before turning in Tony's arms to meet soft amber, "How do you know, Tony?" the blonde whispered, eyes full of conflicting emotions.

Tony gave a playful smirk, "Would I lie to you, Pretty Boy?" he teased, hoping to get a laugh from the man in his arms.

Steve's eyes brightened and he huffed out a weak chuckle, "I don't know," the blonde teased back, much to Tony's hidden delight, "Would you?"

Tony debated internally for a second whether to pull on his gruff outer shell or say what he wanted to; he finally gave it up as the blonde had already obliterated all of his walls. Smiling tenderly at the blonde, Tony lifted an arm and stroked Steve's cheek lovingly with his thumb, "Never to you," he whispered, "I couldn't lie to you."

With that promise, he stroked the frozen blonde's cheek one more time before untangling himself and walking back over to the others who tried to appear busy. Tony noticed the jealous, irritation coloring Daniels features and wanted to laugh and bang the man's head on the table all at once while Henderson seemed mournful at what he had obviously lost with Burns' mummification and the other two exchanged smug grins.

Ignoring this, Tony got down to business, trying not to react to Steve's heat that coated his back when the blonde came up behind him to return the favor, "You guys said you got your jars from a chest," he demanded of the two remaining Americans from the other group, "Who else opened it?" Clint finished, leaning forward on the table, features set in a stony expression once more.

Henderson spoke up nervously, "Well there was Daniels and myself, and Burns of course," here he choked a bit and Daniels picked up, "And that Egyptologist fella, Jasper Sitwell."

Tony nodded, before he paused, "What about my buddy Hammer?" he questioned.

"Nah, he scrammed outta there 'fore we even opened the damn thing," Henderson spat, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah," Daniels scoffed, "He was the smart one."

Tony snorted, "Yeah, that sounds like Justin," the genius nodded before Clint added, "Sans the smart part," which caused the brunette to hold back a snort.

Steve spoke up now, "We need to find Sitwell and bring him back to the fort before the creature can get to him," the blonde said determinedly despite their mutual disgust with the haughty man, "There's safety in numbers."

Tony nodded sharply before turning and meeting Steve's eyes head on; the blonde may be stubborn but Tony could be worse, "You're staying here," his tone brooked no argument.

Steve ignored this and argued anyway, "You can't expect me to stay here like some useless damsel," he spat angrily.

Tony shook his head, "You misunderstand me Steve. He's after you," here the genius stepped up into Steve's space and poked the man firmly in the chest, eyes fiery in his determination, "While being on the move is smart, it's easier to defend a stationary target," the genius reasoned, "Plus," the genius added softly, eyes dimming, "you need to get some sleep, Pretty Boy."

Clint came up to flank his old partner, "Yeah, Steve. At least some of us should get some rest," the archer teased.

Steve's stance softened, but there was still some fight left in his eyes, "But Buck can go?" the blonde demanded.

Tony raised a brow, "Who the hell said Barnes was coming?" the genius demanded while Bucky spoke as well, "Of course I can go Stevie."

Suddenly, Bucky turned on Tony angrily while Steve deflated, "I'm going Stark, this bastard is after my brother," the man spat furiously.

Tony shook his head, "Which is exactly why your joining our new angry friend, Brucie, outside on perimeter while Henderson and Daniels protect Steve while he rests."

Bucky deflated as well, while Daniels whistled impressed, "Damn, your good," he said lustfully towards Tony.

Tony just gave him a deadpanned stare before turning to Steve after a beat and meeting weary blue orbs with his own pleading amber, "I need you safe, Steve," the genius whispered, fighting the urge to frame the blonde's face with his palms, "and I need you ready for what will most definitely come."

Steve hesitated, before taking a deep breath and leaning forward to peck Tony on the lips, "Be safe," he enunciated in a whisper before walking into the bedroom attached to the sitting room with tingling lips and shutting the double doors behind him, leaving Tony rooted to the spot with his fingers caressing his own lips in a daze.

"Did he just-?" Tony started, eyes fixed on the doors while tracing his lips dreamily.

Clint rolled his eyes, while Bucky snorted, "Come on princess," the archer mocked, herding the goofily smiling Tony out the doors, "Let's go." It was a testament to how far gone Tony was that he didn't have a witty rebuttal.

Bucky followed them out, making sure to toss Clint the keys to his car, before he walked away to join the ever silent, but attractive, curly haired desert warrior.

The man finally found Bruce, sitting on one of the slanted roofs overlooking the courtyard outside their window so he could see into the room. Bucky glanced about before agilely joining the silent man with a few quick jumps and some shimmying.

Maneuvering himself into a more comfortable and safe position atop the roof, Bucky finally turned to his partner, "So," he drawled, avoiding eye contact, "What's your story? Besides the obvious," he added, keeping his eyes trained on the window.

He noticed Bruce turn to him out of the corner of his eye, and half expected the man to hit him or just ignore him. He was shocked when the man finally answered in a soft tone, "I'm the illegitimate son of the former Meiji leader which makes it even more important that I put the creature to rest. I apologize for my harsh tone with your brother," he said softly, shoulders slumped and a world-weariness flowing off of him in waves.

Bucky nodded, before speaking up, "My Pa kicked me out of the house back home for refusing to cut ties with my "half-breed" best friend," he admitted softly, not really knowing why he was telling Bruce this, "Steve's taken responsibility for me ever since," here he offered a bitter laugh, "Which is why I left as soon as I could, but I still managed to drag him into another of my messes. This isn't Steve's fault, it's mine," the man whispered, rubbing his stinging eyes in irritation.

He jolted slightly when a warm hand landed on his shoulder and his head shot up to meet soft, warm brown eyes all hints of green gone, "This is no one's fault, just a matter of circumstances falling into place," Bruce said wisely.

Bucky offered a wavering smile, "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" he chuckled weakly, "We _really_ need to work on your pep talks," he laughed as a sheepish look flashed across the usually guarded features of his newest friend.

 **With Tony and Clint – Sitwell's Office**

Tony and Clint had teased back and forth on the way to the Egyptologist's office while play fighting on the directions. Despite the situation, the two men couldn't fight the nostalgia of being out on a mission again.

When they reached the office, the two climbed out and quickly became serious. Tony removed one of his many hand guns while Clint had his bow drawn and an arrow notched loosely, ready to fire at any moment. The two cautiously climbed the stairs, ensuring their footsteps weren't heard as they grew closer and closer to their desired floor. The sound of banging drawers and shifting papers fluttered down towards them, growing steadily louder and louder as they climbed. When they reached the landing, the open office door revealed Hammer frantically pulling the drawers from Sitwell's desk and emptying the papers on the floor. The floor was already covered in overturned furniture, smashed picture frames, and papers.

Exchanging an exasperated look with Clint, Tony stored his gun, though the archer kept his bow drawn and notched, and strode confidently into the office, "Well, well, well," he drawled, smirking as Hammer jolted and spun around while leaning weakly into the desk," Let me guess, he stole your skin mag?" he mocked.

He noticed instantly what Hammer had planned as the man whimpered pitifully and turned to run across the room. In no rush, Tony walked further in while picking up one of the wicker chairs by the door and tossing it after the running coward, hitting him at the same time an arrow embedded itself into Hammer's ass. Shooting the archer behind him a raised brow, he was met with an unrepentant grin and a shrug.

Shaking his head, Tony strode forward and grasped the front of the man's shirt to lift him up while continuing to mock his former friend, "Aw did you fall down?" he asked, "Here, let me help you up," with these words he heaved Hammer easily into the air and slammed him against one of the only bookcases still standing while the man sniveled the entire way.

Keeping the light man suspended off the floor, Tony leaned threateningly into Hammer's space, "You came back with a new friend, didn't you, Justin?" he mocked in a babying manner.

"What friend?" Hammer sniveled, "You are my only friend," he added pitifully, eyes darting about desperately searching for an escape and a way to break Tony's iron grip on his shirt.

With a disgusted sneer and a growl, Tony easily lifted Hammer and spun only to slam him down on the desk. Displacing stacks of papers onto the already littered floor and garnering a scream of pain from Hammer as the arrow was pushed deeper into his ass cheek, Tony snarled out his questions, "What the hell you doing with this creep, Justin? What's in it for you?"

Hammer panted before smirking through his sweat and pain, "It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path," the man claimed weakly, a smug air about him, "As long as I serve him, I am immune."

This only served to piss Tony off a bit more while Clint took a threatening step forward with another arrow notched. Lifting the man up and slamming him against the wall nearby, Tony shoved his face into Hammer's while Clint flanked him from behind with his bow raised threateningly, "Immune from what?" Tony demanded, never taking his eyes from Hammer's.

Hammer muttered something foreign under his breath only to jolt when Tony pulled him forward slightly only to slam him into the wall again, harder this time, "What did you say?" Tony said dangerously.

Hammer whimpered, "I don't want to tell you," he whined, "You'll just hurt me some more."

Tony features became unreadable as he spun once more into the middle of the room, grip firm on the front of Hammer's shirt, "What are you looking for? And try not to lie to me," he added off-handedly before lifting Hammer so his face was closer to the moving metal blades of the fan above them.

With a girlish scream, Hammer shouted the answer desperately, "The book! The black book they found in Hamunaptra. He wants it back," the coward whimpered, shaking in Tony's grip, "He said it would be worth its weight in gold."

Tony cast a glance to Clint while slowly lowering Hammer once more while demanding, "What does he want the book for?"

"Aw come on, Anthony, I don't know," Hammer whined only to scream once more when Tony lifted his face back to the fan, "Something about bringing his dead boyfriend back to life!" he called out, "But that's all. He just wants the book, I swear," the man was hysterical now, "Just the book, I swear," he repeated as Tony lowered him. When he was low enough he admitted, "And that pretty blonde."

Tony shook Hammer whose eyes widened and he began to entreat, "But other than that-," he was cut off by a loud, pained scream from out the window which distracted Tony enough to leave him open to Hammer's punch to the gut.

With a huff, Tony watched as the coward ran towards the nearby window and jumped out only to shout when yet another arrow embedded itself in his other ass cheek.

Running to join Clint by the window, Tony caught sight of Hammer's pitiful limp away before he was distracted once more by the large mob that quickly ran back revealing a dark, cloaked man over a corpse in the center. The cloaked figure leant down to pry a jar from the mummified corpse's grip, while a familiar black tome was tucked beneath his left arm.

With a foreboding feeling, Tony jolted back slightly when the cloaked figure turned to reveal a face that was slowly regaining its definition and fiery blue eyes gazed up at them. Once more the creature's jaw unhinged and buzzing flies came forth heading straight for them. Instantly, relying heavily on instincts, Clint and Tony slammed the wooden shutters shut just in time. Latching the shutters in place, Tony leaned against it to regain his bearings.

"Two down," he sighed, "With two to go," he added, foreboding feeling still far from gone.

"And then he'll go after Steve," instantly the two's heads shot up and their eyes met.

Tony gave a violent curse as he began moving towards the stairway, "And we made it all fucking convenient by putting them together."

Soon enough the two were running for the hidden car to get back to the fort; hopefully in time to save the Americans but more importantly in time to save Steve.

 **Back at the Fort – Steve's Room**

Behind the locked doors of his bedroom in the fort, Steve lay on the bed beneath the comfortable sheets in nothing but a pair of loose cotton pants. Tony had been right, he was exhausted and had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the plump pillows.

In his dream he and Tony were back on the cruise, sitting across from each other in their silent spot at the wooden table along the railing with the moonlight and flickering lanterns as their only source of light. Tony was cleaning a gun and Steve was drawing away in his sketchpad as they discussed meaningless things. History, mythology, and so much more. But this time, when Steve asked why Tony had kissed him, he got a different answer.

 _Tony paused in the middle of wiping down the outside of his gun with a worn, blue cloth, heated amber orbs shooting up to capture Steve's own darkening blue, "You wanna know why I kissed you, Pretty Boy?" the genius murmured huskily, putting down the gun while a small breeze came off the water to ruffle Tony's unruly, brunette hair._

 _Steve was rooted to the spot in his chair, pencil and sketchpad long abandoned with the outline of Tony's form cleaning his gun on the white paper in gray graphite. His breath hitched as Tony slowly rose from his chair and all he could do was nod weakly as the man practically stalked towards him._

 _When the brunette stood in front of him, Steve had turned in his chair to watch Tony's approach as the genius rounded the table, Tony boxed him in against the railing, arms on either side of the blonde, and their faces were inches apart. Heated breaths washed over Steve's face as he breathed in, and Tony took his own breath when he breathed out; both of them were breathing heavily but silently as if afraid to break the spell they were under._

 _Tony gave a slow, open smile that always managed to make Steve's knees go weak while amber orbs seemed to hypnotize Steve whose mind was growing steadily fuzzier, "Because," the genius breathed, chapped lips inching closer to Steve's own plump ones with each passing second, "I needed to know how you tasted," each word caused their lips to brush maddeningly before Tony quickly pressed their lips firmly together in a deep kiss, tongue pushing between Steve's lips without pause and plundering the blonde's mouth while ripping a soft moan from him._

 _Steve leaned in, lust like molten lava in his belly and spreading to his limbs while he gave as good as he got, sucking on the genius's tongue to receive a moan of his own much to his pride._

 _Too soon for his liking, Tony pulled back and rested his forehead on Steve's while his calloused hands framed the blonde's chiseled face._

 _"Thor," that wasn't Tony's voice though Tony's lips moved._

 _Confused, Steve managed a mumbled, "What?" before the genius's lips met his once more. But this was different._

 _There was something wrong with this._

Steve slowly came back to consciousness, eyes fluttering open only for them to shoot open in horror as he saw the features of a man he didn't recognize. The feel of dry, leathery lips on his own and a heavy weight on his body anchoring him down made him realize it was the creature and he tried desperately to fight off the man.

Suddenly the door crashed open from a well-placed kick and Tony's familiar, deep voice filled the room, "Hey! Get your ugly face off him," the genius shouted furiously.

Loki reeled back and Steve instantly felt whatever was holding him down release; in an instant he kicked the man away and rolled to the other side, wiping his mouth and spitting as he went while his heart felt as if it were about to jump from his chest. He landed in a crouch beside the bed which now stood between him and the creature.

Loki easily righted himself and snarled at Tony's form while taking a threatening step forward; he looked perfectly fine with abnormal blue eyes and lush black locks that fell about his face except for the large area around his mouth that revealed rotted teeth with no lips and strands of muscle where his cheeks should be. He spoke to Tony, but Steve was far too distracted in keeping as much distance between himself and his supernatural stalker as possible to translate.

Turning Steve noticed Tony was flanked by not only Clint, but Bucky and Bruce as well. Daniels and Henderson worryingly absent, along with the Egyptologist, Sitwell.

"Look what I got," Tony said before mocking a gasp of surprise while lifting a familiar snowy-white cat that hissed at the creature between Tony and Steve.

Offering an inhuman shriek, Loki quickly backed away towards the bed and Steve before once again transforming into a sand storm and retreating out the window.

Once he was sure Loki was gone, Tony ate up the distance between Steve and him with a couple of strides as Steve met him halfway. In an instant the two were embracing, Tony's hands moving desperately over Steve's form in search of any wounds while Steve clutched the brunette close and buried his face into the shorter man's neck while shaking subtly. Once he was sure Steve wasn't hurt in anyway, just shaken, Tony wrapped both arms around the blonde and held him tighter.

"Are you alright?" Tony whispered into Steve's ear.

The blonde didn't answer, merely burrowing further into the genius and holding Tony tighter to the point the genius felt his feet leave the floor and his ribs groan.

Bucky spoke up beside Bruce, clutching the Meiji's hand in need of his own support though the man didn't seem to mind, "I completely understand now," he said shakily.

Three eyes stared at him curiously while Tony began to rub Steve's back soothingly, hoping to calm the blonde.

Bucky shrugged and stated two words filled with a wealth of emotions and meanings, "Fucking mummies."

 _ **DeRanged: Well I hope it was worth the wait. I also wanted to inform you that I do plan to do The Mummy Returns with these characters. But that's where it ends and then I'm back to writing for the Tales of Adventures. Well, review and tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading and see y'all next week! :D**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**DeRanged: Sorry for the delay in post last week and this one. I've just moved back into dorm-life. Last week was dedicated to packing and moving back up to college. This week was settling in and getting everything arranged nicely. No worries though. I plan to post another chapter after this one to make up for both. I've almost come to the conclusion of this fic and I should post the sequel soon depending on what my class schedule allows this semester. Thank you for your patience and:**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Avengers/Marvel characters or the plot for the Mummy series.**_

 _ **Thank you once again to my steady reviewers and followers and enjoy! :D**_

 **Chapter Eleven: Zombies and Sacrifices**

They had all moved back into the sitting room after Bucky's resounding statement; Bruce moved the mummified corpse of Daniels over by the window while Tony sat with Steve firmly in his lap. The blonde was still recovering and had only just pulled his face from the haven of the genius's neck to hear what had happened to Sitwell when Henderson came back in holding multiple glasses of alcohol and a bottle of bourbon.

He seemed confused at the sight of them only to freeze when he caught sight of Daniels' corpse and dropping everything in his arms to the floor.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded in a quivering voice, and Tony couldn't help but pity the guy.

Clint was the one who spoke up to explain, Tony was far too focused on Steve who had kept his silence since the bedroom incident. The genius didn't like the fact that the bastard had kissed Steve at all; Pretty Boy was his damnit. And Tony hadn't protected him as he had promised, which rubbed the genius the wrong way on all counts.

"Steve," Tony murmured, meeting weary and haunted blue orbs, "are you going to be all right?"

Steve's features became pinched and the blonde reached up subconsciously to rub his lips as if to remove anymore reminders of the creature despite the fact that the blonde had dragged Tony into the bathroom to brush his teeth and gargle multiple times. He had only been able to do that so long as Tony wrapped himself around the muscled blonde's back to protect it from the door. Seeing the gesture along with the almost broken look in the blonde's eyes infuriated Tony, and he couldn't be held responsible for his next actions.

Without warning, the genius lifted a hand to the back of the blonde's neck and yanked Steve's lips to his own in a harsh and plundering kiss. He left nothing of the man's mouth unexplored and kept up the force until Steve relaxed into him and began responding tentatively and steadily growing stronger. When Steve's tongue caressed Tony's own confidently, the genius finally pulled back for breath causing Steve to follow with a whimper making the genius fight a satisfied and smug smirk. The urge only grew with Steve's mortified blush.

Tony rested his forehead on Steve's gently and looked into the blonde's eyes, "Pretty Boy," Steve, who had lowered his eyes to Tony's chest raised them so that cerulean met amber, "we can't do this without you. We need you in the game," Tony whispered softly, eyes full of compassion and a warm emotion that Steve couldn't quite decipher though it felt familiar, "Don't let the undead bastard win."

With a shuddering breath Steve closed his eyes, taking in Tony's warmth and building his strength from the comfort the genius willingly and unknowingly offered the blonde finally gave a nod. Tony felt gratified that when Steve opened his eyes the familiar spark was there, making blue orbs seem to have an unearthly glow to them.

"We need to get back to the museum," Steve's quiet and raspy voice cut through the murmured conversations and drew the attention onto him as he stood reluctantly from Tony's lap, "The answers we need are there."

There was a pause before everyone jumped into action; Tony jumped to his feet and began buckling his holsters back on which he had removed to better make Steve comfortable in his lap, Clint added more arrows to his quiver after tossing the keys to Bucky who dragged Bruce behind him to go fetch the car, and Henderson just paced agitatedly.

Steve seemed shocked at the immediate response to his words and looked to Tony who was buckling the last holster onto his thigh in confusion. The genius caught the look just as he lowered his leg from the chair and smiled amusedly at the blonde while walking over and wrapping an arm around the man's waist.

"After all this time of being right, you still expect us not to listen?" the genius quarried teasingly, kissing the blonde on the cheek before walking out the door while prodding Henderson forward as well.

Clint pat the dumbfounded blonde on the shoulder before walking out himself, leaving only Steve behind to take in just how much faith his new friends and loved ones put into him. The warmth in his chest grew and he felt a nagging feeling that he was getting closer to identifying what that emotion in Tony's eyes had been.

It was on the tip of his tongue when the very man peeked his head into the room and gave a cocky grin, "Coming Pretty Boy?"

With a bright grin of his own and a flush, Steve jogged out of the room and grabbed the genius's outstretched hand, walking to the waiting car.

It was a squeeze but they got where they needed to go.

Dr. Erskine was waiting for them. He and Steve shared a whispered conversation before the old man gave a hesitant nod and began leading the group. Bruce abandoned Bucky to walk in step with the doctor and held a whispered conversation with the man. Tony could only assume it was to update him on the current situation.

He was distracted from his deductions when Steve began to talk, "According to legend, the black book you," here he looked to Henderson, "and your friends found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead."

At this point they had begun climbing a marble staircase, but he and the others but for Bruce and Doctor Erskine, stuck close to the blonde to hear him speak, "Until now, it was something I didn't really believe."

Clint snorted, and nudged the blonde from his other side, "Well believe it man," they all shared a cynical and amused glance while Bucky added on from Clint's side, "That's what brought our pervert back to life."

Steve nodded, his hand grasping Tony's subtly mid-swing and the genius gave no indication that he noticed as they continued to climb stairs to the top floors, "Yes," the blonde continued, focused and sounding professional, "I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people back to life-," he left his sentence hanging.

Tony instantly picked it up, putting it all together, "Then the gold book can kill him," the genius determined.

Steve nodded, grinning widely at Tony as if the genius had discovered the very book they needed when Bucky spoke up, "Then we need to find it. Any ideas Stevie?"

Before the blonde could formulate an answer they all froze at the sounds of muffled voices chanting, "Loki" outside the round window that took up most of the wall. Instantly, they all ran over to look out and Tony couldn't even flinch when Steve's grip tightened because he was too shocked by what he saw. Outside the museum was a crowd of people, what looked to be the entire population of Cairo. They were all carrying something: a torch, a hoe, some were even swords that looked as if they belonged in the very museum that seemed to have become their small groups' shelter. What was even worse was that the skin of every citizen seemed covered in open sores or swollen boils while their eyes seemed clouded and unseeing. Loki stood in the center with Hammer flanking him, a ring of space between himself and his victims as if surrounded by some unseen shield.

Clint's whiney voice broke their horrified stupor, "Okay, I draw a line at zombies!" the archer claimed, backing up with his hands raised, "I don't get paid enough for that shit," he insisted, pointing at the window.

Tony snorted, eyes shining in appreciation as he too backed away from the window, "You don't get paid period, idiot," the genius reminded him.

Clint paused before looking thoughtful, "You know you're right," the archer nodded, "so what the hell am I doing here?" he finished in an exasperated tone.

Bucky spoke up this time, "Familial duty?"

Bruce spoke next, with a slightly hidden smile as he too stepped away from the window, "Honor?"

Steve spoke up sarcastically this time, "Historical discovery?"

Tony gave a harsh laugh, and offered his own opinion, "Pure insanity?"

Clint, who had been shaking his head, nodded vehemently at Tony and pointed towards the genius, "Yup, there it is. I'm insane," the archer exclaimed throwing up his arms exaggeratedly, "Who the hell thought it was a good idea to let me out of the nut house?" he demanded in with a mock pout as they all walked to their destination, this time with Steve in the lead.

Tony snorted, as he stopped with Steve in front of a large black slab covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics, "The squirrels."

With that last parting quip of dry humor they all spread out across the railing to watch the door as it shuddered with the sounds of bodies slapping against the metal while Steve read with a furrowed brow, Bucky beside him to help if he was needed, "According to Bembridge scholars, the golden book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis," the blonde said absently, speaking to himself.

Henderson spoke up for the first time from where he stuck close to Tony, "That's where we found the black book and the jars."

"Exactly," Steve said, glancing over at the man while Bucky snorted, "Looks like the old snots at Bembridge mixed them up," Tony could be mistaken, but it sounded as if the man were smug about something.

Steven shot an equally reprimanding and amused look to his brother, before speaking again, "Yes, mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the golden book must be inside….," the blonde trailed off as he tried to read and translate as quickly as possible.

At that moment there was a resounding crack and the shouts from outside were no longer muffled as they grew louder. Tony leaned over the railing beside Bruce to see the zombified citizens rushing in with a horrified fascination.

"C'mon Stevie," Bucky urged, "Faster!"

Steve bounced on the balls of his feet while he read nervously, "Patience is a virtue," the blonde claimed in slight irritation while still reading.

Tony turned incredulous orbs to the blonde behind him, "Not right now it isn't, Pretty Boy, speed it up a bit," the genius urged while turning back to watch the approaching men.

Clint backed away from the railing and twitched nervously, which Tony couldn't really blame him for after that case in New Orleans, "I think I'll go get the car," he said with a nervous laugh before filching the keys form Bucky and running for it.

Bucky snorted before joining Bruce and Tony at the railing, while Steve continued to mutter to himself. They grew steadily more nervous until the blonde gave a triumphant grunt, "I've got it!" he exclaimed smugly, turning to them with a proud grin, "The golden book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus! Take that, Bembridge scholars," the blonde added proudly.

Tony quickly grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him along with the exit with the others close behind, "Victory dance later, escape now," the genius demanded.

They all made their way out to the back at Dr. Erskine's directions and came out just as Clint was pulling up. Henderson broke out into a sprint and jumped into the back while Clint threw open the passenger door. It was an even tighter fit than before. Bucky ended up in Bruce's lap in the back beside Dr. Erskine and Henderson while Tony was half-way on top of Steve who was sandwiched between himself and Clint at the wheel.

As they were driving off, Tony noticed Hammer in the open doors and heard his screams for Loki which only infuriated the genius.

"You'll get yours, Hammer!" Tony called back, amber eyes dancing like flames, "You hear me? You'll get yours!"

As he shouted he watched as a crowd came running after the car and drowned out Hammer's response. He was pulled around to face the correct way by Steve, and received an exasperated and fond look from the blonde.

He offered an unrepentant grin to the man before glancing about to see where they might be. They were going down one of the many narrow passageways that were usually taken up by pedestrians as there were street vendors abandoned along the sides while clothes hung above them on low lines. Crates were littered here and there along the sides.

Everything was empty until Clint slammed on the breaks and Tony looked forward to be met with a crowd of the very people they had been trying to escape. Exchanging a glance with his long-time partner, Tony couldn't help but sigh at how they always seemed to find themselves in these situations.

Clint's gaze mirrored his own exasperation before the archer turned back and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, lurching them towards the blockade of people while Tony stood to prepare himself for the flood. It wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot.

At first things were fine, the people fell harmlessly off the hood with a few nudges from Tony until they grew smart and began attacking from the sides and back as well. A few jumped on and held on to the doors causing Tony to have to fight them off and yank out of their grabbing hands. Bucky, Bruce, and Henderson joined the effort while Steve covered Clint so the archer could continue driving unhindered. But each time they removed one, a new person took their place.

It was a never ending cycle.

The worst part came when Tony heard the shout of his name and turned in time to see Henderson tumble from the back of the car with two of their frenzied attackers attached. Cursing in all the languages he knew, Tony fought with a new fervor: they needed to get out of the damned city as quickly as possible.

He was drawn back to immediate situation quite effectively when he was nearly thrown out of the car as Clint crashed them into a water fountain. Steve's firm grip on his belt loop and his hand on the dash kept him balanced and the rain of cold water fell over them as they all tried to untangle themselves and get out of the automobile.

There was no where they could run; their exit was blocked off and the chanting zombies were right behind them. Tony picked up one of the fallen torches and swung it about in hopes of pushing back some of them while the others moved away only to realize just how cornered they were.

They were surrounded.

And then the chanting lost its volume before finally fading out as the crowd parted to form a path for the very man they had been running from. Loki walked toward them, fully regenerated. Pale skin was revealed beneath heavy black robes with only a long, black loin cloth to cover his genitals. Abnormal blue eyes pierced into Steve as the man stopped at the edge of the crowd and began to speak in Ancient Egyptian.

Tony was distracted however, when Hammer stepped out to translate and couldn't help but sneer, "Come with me, my prince. It is time to make you mine forever."

The genius felt his heckles rise, and even Steve's sneer of, "For all eternity, idiot," didn't soothe him in any manner. He'd be damned if he let this bastard take his Steve from him so he could violate him again and then sacrifice the man he had come to love.

His muscles tensed as Loki began to speak again. Hammer translated, "Take my hand," as he said this Loki outstretched an elegant hand, with long fingers while never removing his eyes from Steve, "and I will spare your friends."

At that both Tony and Clint scoffed, they both knew there was no way this man would let them live if Steve went willingly with him. That would leave loose ends he couldn't afford if he wanted to bring back his dead lover, Thor.

Steve's hand on his lower back drew his attention from glaring at the resurrected priest before him, "Do you have a plan?" the blonde muttered in his ear.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Tony chanted under his breath, eyes scanning the situation as his mind ran through multiple possible scenarios only to come to a grounding halt at Steve's next words.

"Well you better think of something fast, Iron Man, because if he turns me into a mummy you're the first one I'm coming after."

At those whispered words, Tony's head whipped around in time to have his lips taken by the blonde's own plump ones before they were gone too soon and the genius watched in horror as Steve walked toward Loki and took his hand. With rising fear and desperation, Tony pulled out one of his rifles and aimed it at Loki only to have his arm restrained by Bruce while Steve met his desperate eyes with his own fear-filled blue.

"Don't," the blond urged, looking desperate, "He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

"She's right," Bruce muttered in Tony's ear, "Live today, fight tomorrow," Tony could see the man out of the corner of his eye and knew how much saying that disgusted the Magi as the man's eyes were purely green.

Turning back, Tony felt his resolve weaken when Steve's pleading eyes locked with his. Reluctantly stowing his gun away, Tony tried to relate all of his emotions for Steve through his eyes hoping the man would understand. If he did, Tony couldn't tell because Loki stepped in his line of sight causing Tony's entreating stare to turn into an icy glare.

"I'll be seeing you again," Tony said in a voice filled with dark promise only further infuriated by the slim man's cocky smirk.

Tony watched, tortured, as Loki turned to wrap an arm around the stiff blonde's waist and led Steve away. He couldn't fight the urge to go after and was held back firmly by Clint while Bruce transferred his quelling hold on Bucky.

"Steve!" Tony cried in quiet anguish while Hammer came forward and pulled the key away from Bucky only to reel back when the man's fist collided with his jaw.

The weak man stood up and spat blood to the earthen street and held up the key smugly before turning and walking away. That's when Clint and Tony's predictions came to life.

 _"Kill them all,"_ Loki's order was resounding and Tony watched helpless through the throng of people as Steve began to struggle with the undead priest.

Then all sights of Steve disappeared as the zombies converge and started walking steadily closer. Tony's eyes moved desperately about before they fell at his feet where a small sewer covering rested. Without a thought, Tony tossed the torch towards the oncoming crowd, hoping to catch a few and hold them off, before bending down and pulling off the metal covering with a few jerks.

Turning to Bucky, he jerked his head towards the now open sewer: "Come on," he ordered, offering a hand to help the man lower himself in.

Bucky paused, one foot in, "What about my brother?" he demanded, eyes just as tortured as Tony's must be.

Tony looked at his new friend with a stony gaze, "We're getting him back, now get the hell down there Buck," the genius demanded before pushing him down. Bruce quickly followed and Clint only had to be told twice.

Dr. Erskine and he were left.

Tony looked up to urge the doctor in, only to pause as he saw the man slicing infected members of the mob left and right to buy them time. Shaking his head, Tony spoke up, "Come on Doc, get over here. It'll hurt Steve, _and_ Buck, to lose you," the genius called out in frustration.

Dr. Erskine glanced over his shoulder before returning his focus to his fight, "It will kill them to lose you, Mr. Stark," the elder man called back over his shoulder, "I've lived my life, now it's time to live yours."

Tony shook his head stubbornly, "Get your ass over here, Doc, and stop playing around."

Dr. Erskine merely shook his head and continued fighting, "Just do two things for me Anthony," he said in a softer tone, though it still carried over the muttered chants of the mob, "Remind them to stay true to themselves, and," he paused before turning to meet Tony's eyes in an electrifying stare, "make them happy, boy."

With that the mob converged over him and Tony had no choice but to jump down the drain with a strangled curse as he barely missed being grabbed himself.

At the bottom, he met Bucky's panicked gaze, "Where's the Doc?" he demanded.

Tony swallowed thickly, and could only shake his head. The Doc told him that losing Tony would kill these two, but the genius thought he had been wrong. This loss would be crippling.

Bruce quickly caught Bucky as the man seemed to lose all strength in his knees, and pulled the grief-stricken man to his chest in a soothing embrace. Whispering what he hoped were reassuring words into Bucky's ear, Bruce watched as Clint drew Tony into his own hold as the genius seemed to have gone comatose.

The archer's desperate shouts of Tony's name drew both Bruce and Bucky's attention to the man as he fell to his knees and his orbs dulled to a muddy brown devoid of life.

"Tony! Anthony!" Clint seemed to be growing more desperate as he shook Tony, "Damnit, Iron Man!" the archer pushed away and turned, putting a hand to his mouth.

Bucky walked silently forward and pulled Tony to his feet by the front of his shirt, blue orbs alight with fire in his anger, "You promised me we were getting Steve back, Stark," the man snarled in a dark anger, "So get off your ass and help me get my brother back you coward."

As if a switch had been flipped, life returned to Tony's limbs and eyes at the mention of Steve which only lit up further when Bucky called him a coward.

Untangling himself from Bucky's hands, Tony stepped back and straightened up his clothes before, running a hand through his hair, he began to compose himself. Once he felt balanced again, Tony met Bucky's fiery orbs with his own, "Let's get Steve back."

With those last words, the genius set of determinedly down the sewers to some unknown destination. Clint was the first to follow with Bruce and Bucky in close second.

They would save Steve, Tony had promised the man.

 _ **DeRanged: I dearly hope this chapter was worth the wait. And that you'll have patience with me as I try to upload another for you later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and review please! I love the feedback! :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**DeRanged: Hey y'all! First of all: I am so sorry! I promised to post this directly after the other one but my roommate returned earlier than I thought and I had to hold off until this weekend. On the bright side. I plan to finish this fic now as I only have a few chapters left before it's complete. It may mean sleep deprivation but y'all are worth it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own the plot of The Mummy**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter Twelve: Sandstorms and Burials**

The four men had traveled in the dark sewer for quite some time before Tony finally led them to an exit. When they climbed out they were at the other edge of town and it was completely silent, not even an animal stirred. From there, the stony eyed genius had them separate to gather more supplies: Tony went off to find them transportation, Clint was in charge of any further weapons they may need, and Bruce and Bucky were sent off to gather food.

Within the hour they were off.

None of them spoke, too caught up in their mourning and thoughts to be able to keep up the façade that everything would be alright. Bucky had lost a father figure, and Tony. Tony had failed Steve yet again. Infuriated with himself, the genius drove through the night with a single-minded stubbornness that Clint hadn't seen since their last mission when he had been wounded taking a bullet for his former partner.

As the sun was rising over the sand dunes, they finally arrived at gathering of buildings with a low wall surrounding them. They came to a halt at the gate where a man ran forward to let them in the moment he laid eyes on Tony; the sign they passed revealed it to be the "Royal Air Force Giza".

As they drew nearer to the camp, they recognized a single plane and two small figures further from it beneath an umbrella; one sat down sipping tea while the other stood near the pole, holding up the umbrella for the seated man. As they climbed out and neared the two figures, Clint recognized the seated man as Jarvis: Tony's old butler and only friend before the service. Music played from a megaphone, something in Spanish none of them could understand, which gained a small, reminiscent smile from Tony.

"Morning Jay," the genius called out as they grew within a few yards of the pilot; Bruce and Bucky stuck close to Tony's back in their confusion while Clint hung back to cover them should they face any trouble.

The well-put-together man glanced up over his tea cup in curiosity before placing it to the side and beaming as he stood to embrace the stocky genius, "Anthony," he called in delight, only to frown at how tense the boy he had raised was and the frown marring usually mischievous features, "What is it?"

Tony met Jarvis's eyes with a haunted gaze, looking torn and weary, "You still here for me old man?" the genius spoke with an ill attempt at humor that fell flat in his current state, "'Cause I could really use your help right about now."

The airman grew serious in an instant, and Clint came to realize just where Tony had learned his stoicism growing up, "Always, young Sir," Jarvis swore, clasping the man's shoulders, "What can I do, Anthony?" there was warmth and support in the silver-haired man's eyes.

Tony blinked away tears he had thought dried long ago, as everything seemed to come crashing down on him in the presence of his only father figure. Steve's sacrifice, Dr. Erskine's horrific death, and his fellow Americans that had been taken by the undead bastard, Loki. Clenching his eyes shut, and swallowing with difficulty, Tony managed to rasp out, "It's bad, Jay."

Jarvis snorted and gently cuffed the back of the genius's head with fondness, "With you, Sir? It always is," the airman teased, before squeezing the genius's shoulders, "And I won't be running now," the pilot whispered in promise, "So what's the mission?"

The other three men watched this moment with mixed emotions: shock, impatience, compassion, and a range of others. They had never seen this side of the genius in the time they knew him.

Tony broke the tense silence himself by clearing his throat and stepping back from Jarvis as he tried to arrange his stony mask back into place, "Rescue the love of my life, kill the bad guy, and save the world," he listed off in weak humor.

Jarvis straightened his back and blinked away the mist growing in his eyes; his boy had grown up into a man Jarvis could be proud of. Speaking gruffly to hide his own state of emotion, the airman saluted smartly before turning on his heel, "Then we'd best be on our way, young Sir. Stark's are never late."

The four men followed the pilot to the parked airplane in the center of the camp, gleaming dully in rising sunlight. The British gentleman quickly passed around goggles and head gear as the four debated on how they would all fit into the small aircraft without throwing it off balance. Finally they decided that Bruce would sit in the gunman's seat with Bucky in his lap while Clint and Tony rode strapped to the wings due to their larger experience in the matter.

Tony noticed a distinct blush on Bucky's cheeks when he climbed into the leader of the Magi's lap along with the flash of hazel orbs from Bruce before the nomad closed his eyes to allow Bucky to settle. With a smirk, Tony turned to meet Jarvis's amused gaze as the older man slid into the cockpit.

Smothering a snort, Tony pulled down his goggles and faced forward feeling the vibrations travel through his body as Jarvis started the engine. Within moments they were off, soaring higher into the air until they finally leveled off and were headed for Hamunaptra. The sandy dunes and sun baked rocks falling away beneath them at stunning speeds as they traveled across the clear sky with the sun slowly rising higher and higher marking the passing of their journey.

 _We're coming Steve, hold on_ was the unknowingly shared thought between the four men.

 **Hamunaptra – Steve, Loki, and Hammer**

Steve couldn't see and was in a constant state of dizziness as sand swirled around him and his body seemed to have lost all its weight, moving by some unknown force; like a puppet on strings. He had no idea how much time had passed, he couldn't see the sun to measure the passage of time. He was stuck in a state of nauseating confusion and fear.

Were Tony and Bucky dead? What about the joking archer Steve had come to view as a friend, if not another brother? And Dr. Erskine, the only father figure Steve knew growing up, what of him? Or the oddly quiet nomad, who was endearing in his own manner and quickly gained Steve's trust?

Suddenly, with a jarring movement Steve was thrown to the side and falling through the air before he landed on the heated sand with a grunt. His displeasure heightened when he felt another body land on top of his and looked up to see Hammer sprawled over him with a lustful glint in his eye.

Snarling, Steve didn't even hold back his strength when he shoved the bastard off of him and crawled away to gather himself and spit out the sand that seemed to coat his tongue. He froze, however, when the air seemed to grow dense and silent and looked up to see Loki stride confidently through the space between Hammer and Steve, bare feet sinking into the sand.

A droning noise distracted the blonde from the terrifying figure of the mummy that returned to life, and Steve turned to see a small plane on the horizon. Stumbling to his feet, the man knew in his gut Tony was on that plane and couldn't fight the relieved grin as he followed its approach with his eyes, breathing out Tony's name like a prayer.

He knew the genius would come for him.

Rumbling and shaking beneath his feet had his head whipping around to see the desert spread out before them rise as if the sand were made from metal shavings and drawn to a large magnet. He watched in rising horror as the sand came together to form a solid wall that moved after the plane making it seem even smaller now in comparison.

Steve forced himself to watch, clutching his arms around himself and fighting a whimper at each close call as the plane maneuvered about to avoid the large mass of sand behind it. The fear grew exponentially when a face appeared and unhinged its jaw, engulfing the plane.

"No! Stop it!" the cry was ripped from Steve's throat as he spun to face the undead priest causing his despair.

All he saw was Loki's arms out as if to accept an embrace and Hammer's deranged and smug smirk as he watched. Looking desperately between the wall of sand and Loki, Steve scavenged his mind for a plan when a sick idea reached his mind. Loki thought of Steve as his lover, Thor, how did one distract a lover?

Swallowing the rising bile in his throat, Steve strode across the dunes and pushed Hammer out of the way to come to a halt before the oblivious Loki. Staring at the pale man before him, Steve raised his hands only to hesitate and turn to see how his men were faring.

He caught a glimpse of them spiraling in the midst of the sand storm and felt his determination steeled. Turning, he closed his eyes briefly and imagined Tony rather than Loki standing in front of him before he snapped his eyes open and wrenched the man's head forward and crushed their lips together in an aggressive kiss. He watched as Loki's eyes shot open, discomforting blue meeting his own cerulean orbs before slipping closed as Steve stepped closer and turned the pale man's back to the storm he had created and thus Steve's friends.

Steve forced himself to meet Loki's lips move for move as the "magic" man forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth; Steve was far too focused upon the plane to be able to get properly sick with his actions. When the sand fell and all Steve could see was the plane he couldn't fight the urge to wrench away and beam with relief only for it and his breath to leave in one fell swoop. He was left empty and breathless as he watched the engine catch fire and the propeller sputter, the plane heading steadily downward before it disappeared over a nearby dune and was followed by a large splash of sand.

He moved to run over to the fallen remains of the plane, his heart in his throat at the thought of losing Tony after being so close to getting him back, only to be wrenched backwards by a surprisingly strong grip. He turned to meet the cold, blue gaze of Loki before he was being dragged along by the priest towards the very city he had sworn never to return to: Hamunaptra.

 **The Crash Sight**

Tony was surrounded by darkness and felt as if his body were suspended by something. He had a nagging feeling that he shouldn't be there, that he was desperately needed somewhere else but he didn't want to leave the peace of the darkness just yet. He felt so tired, so bruised; he just wanted to rest in peace a moment longer. As he began to fade into further unconsciousness he heard a familiar, heart wrenching voice calling his name.

 _"Tony!"_

 _Steve?_

 _"Tony! Wake up, please!"_

 _Pretty Boy, where are you?!_

 _"Tony, please, I need you! You promised me!"_

With that last echoing shout, Tony jolted awake only to be left disoriented due to his upside-down position. He was strapped to one of the wings that had broken off from the main hull, dangling from the straps that had kept him secure through the flight. With that everything returned to him.

The wall of sand, the demonic face with its unhinged jaw, the nauseating spins, and the sound of the engine dying before they crashed. Groaning, Tony wiggled about until he could reach the harness and unhook himself, falling to the sand with a grunt of pain.

His bruises had bruises.

Pushing himself up, Tony glanced around to see Clint digging out his duffle full of weapons and supplies while Bucky helped Bruce get the machine gun off the back of the gunner's seat. Then his eyes landed on the cockpit and he felt as if the air had been punched out of him again.

Jarvis sat ensconced in the cockpit, eyes closed and chin resting on his broad chest….that wasn't moving. Stumbling forward, no thoughts in his head but to get Jarvis out and wake him up because the man couldn't be dead. Falling to his knees, Tony's hands moved aimlessly over the old pilot's stubbled face, looking for breath before they moved to the Brit's chest in a desperate attempt to find movement of any kind.

Nothing.

"Jarvis," Tony's voice cracked as the genius began to shake his father in all but blood, desperate for him to be alive, "Stop playing around, Jay," Tony rasped brokenly, tears leaving dirty streaks down his cheeks, "This isn't funny old man."

A large hand landed on the genius's shoulder and Tony didn't even have to glance back to know it was Clint. Bucky was probably close behind, but the genius didn't care. Jarvis wasn't dead damnit!

There was a muted rumble before Tony felt the metal beneath him shudder and begin to sink into the sand. Even more desperate now, the genius began to fumble for the buckle to Jarvis's seat only to be strong-armed to his feet and carried away while he watched helplessly as the only person to show him love as a child sunk into a sandy grave.

When he was set on his feet far enough away from the quicksand, Tony stood slumped and waited until the tail of the plane sunk beneath the sand. He ignored the attempts of comfort that his friends offered and merely straightened his spine, clicked his heels together, and saluted as Jarvis had taught him.

The old man would be proud to have gone down as he had rather than wilt away due to old age. Sniffling, Tony quickly wiped his eyes and bent to retrieve his weapons bag and turned with a stoic mask to see three pairs of concerned eyes trained on him.

Ignoring them, he started walking forward determinedly, "C'mon," he said gruffly, "Steve's waiting on us."

Silently, after exchanging glances, one-by-one they followed Tony towards the cursed city they had all sworn never to return to.

 _ **DeRanged: I hope it was worth the long wait, as well as the rest of the story. Please review and give me your opinion! :D**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**DeRanged: Well I did promise I would finish this fic, so here's the next installment. Hopefully it's a bit more filling than the last chapter which was fairly short in my opinion. Anyway we all know I don't own anything except for the idea of placing these two storylines together. So enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen: Undead Minions and Sacrificial Rituals**

When they reached the city, Bruce took the lead, "I had my men destroy most of the conventional entrances," the nomad explained, as he led them to a grouping of rocks that hid a small entrance into the bowels of the city.

Tony passed the leadership on with little to no complaint as he fell back to walk between Bucky and Clint who both quickly threw arms around the shorter man's shoulders. The genius tensed for a few moments at their touch before relaxing into the offered comfort with a sigh. They separated to climb down into the underground passageways once more before lighting a couple of torches and following Bruce through the twisting stone passageways that had come to haunt their nightmares recently.

They continued through the twists and turns until they came into a larger antechamber whose only other exit was covered in rocks and rubble. Exchanging weary looks, they all rolled up their sleeves and set to work in silence; the less complaining, the less breath wasted, and the sooner the job was finished.

Quickly they organized it so they worked in groups of two, as it was a narrow space and they would only get into each other's ways if the four of them worked together. Tony and Bruce took first shift while Clint set about preparing his bow and Bucky lifted a torch to offer the men better lighting.

The ex-con grew bored quickly enough and had his attention drawn to an odd etching of a sun into the stone wall nearby; something was glinting from the wall. Walking forward, Bucky spotted small beetle-shaped orbs embedded in the etching that looked oddly familiar. Reaching forward, the man removed one of the sapphire-colored orbs and held it in his palm, gazing down at it with open curiosity.

"Clint, come take a look at this," Bucky called out, something nagging at his mind only to jolt when a scarab burst from the orb and dug into his skin.

With a scream of equal parts revulsion and fear, Bucky felt the beetle making its way slowly up his arm, the bulge beneath his skin disappearing under his rolled up sleeves. His shout drew the others to surround him and he whimpered as Tony ripped his shirt away to reveal the beetle inching its way towards his neck at a steady pace.

"Hold him," Tony demanded, and Bucky felt the growingly familiar arms of Bruce as the nomad pasted himself to Bucky's back.

Bucky was far too distracted by the scarab and the blade Tony had pulled from his belt to soak in the attention he had been unconsciously craving from the attractive Magi leader. Clenching his teeth, Bucky turned to bury his face in Bruce's neck as he felt the bite of the blade dig into his skin before he felt the beetle's removal and slumped into Bruce in relief. Thankfully, the Magi had a good grip on him and hadn't dropped Bucky yet as the ex-con heard a shot fired.

Clint's incredulous voice drew him back to reality and Bucky reluctantly untangled himself from Bruce's hold, "What the hell were you thinking? Steve found those in the old warden's man purse and tells us their scarab shells and you decide it would be fun to pick one up?!"

Turning an irritated glare onto the archer, Bucky stepped forward, "Not all of us have a good recall, Barton!" he snarled heatedly.

Before Clint could respond, Tony stepped between the two with a silencing glare pointed at both of them, "Your both idiots! Now focus. They're sure to have heard that gunshot, so our time limit just shortened significantly."

With that the genius returned to moving rocks, leaving two guilt-ridden men behind. They turned apologetic gazes towards each other before walking forward and pushing Bruce and Tony away so they could begin to work.

They finally made a large enough hole they could all slide through with no issues, and Tony went first. The genius threw his torch through to better light the way and then began to slide sideways through the thin passage they had been able to form. Jumping down into a large chamber, he noticed one of those mirrors Steve had used when they first arrived in Hamunaptra.

As the others entered the chamber and gathered around him, Tony removed one of his pistols and fired. His aim was true and the mirror spun into the perfect position to catch the light and bounce it about the chamber, illuminating a breath-taking sight.

Hoards of gold filled the room, and the men couldn't fight the awe and greed that rose within them at the sight. The very thing they had come to the City of the Dead for in the first place, laid out before them like a glittering, golden buffet. Tony and Bruce came to first; Tony because of his larger brain space and compartmentalization powers and Bruce due to his heritage.

The two led their dazed friends down the stairs and down the sandy path that went through the center of the gold. Bucky opened his mouth to talk to Steve in excitement only to feel as if ice replaced his blood when he remembered why they were there in the first place. All feelings of excitement and greed left him for a cold determination to get his brother back.

Clint, however, was held back by no such thoughts, "Can you see-?" he trailed off.

"Yeah," Tony answered curtly, rolling his eyes at his old friend as he shifted the strap of his shotgun.

Clint continued looking around with a gaping mouth, "Can you believe-?"

"Yeah," Bucky answered this time in a dispassionate tone as he threw away the torch he had been holding seeing as it was no longer needed.

Clint stumbled a bit in his daze and had a yearning look on his face, "Could we just-?"

"No," the two men synchronized, not even glancing at the archer as they continued down the path cautiously.

An eerie squealing noise came from behind them and in an instant Clint was in soldier mode, bow drawn with an arrow notched while Tony stepped up beside him with his shot gun aimed at any possible enemy.

What happened next surprised them, though it really shouldn't have with the way things were going. A mummified hand shot up from the ground and the disfigured, dried husk of a former man began to claw its way up to the surface. This happened in multiple other places scattered across the path.

Tony stared at them in disbelief, "What…the hell are these guys?" he asked, not really expecting much of an answer.

Bruce responded anyway, "Priests. Loki's priests," the man said, holding up the gun he had stolen from the plane.

Clint groaned in exasperation, "You've got to be kidding me! The bastard has undead minions too?" the archer spat as he shot an arrow into one of said minions eye sockets and wrenched the entire skull from the rest of the body.

Tony shrugged, "Must come with the package," he said casually, before firing at them left and right.

Bucky snorted as he stepped into Tony's personal space to grab the two pistols in his holsters and begin shooting as well, "Remind me not to sign up as a minion. It doesn't look like it pays dental."

Bruce soon followed, with a hidden amused grin at the three men's odd humor.

The men moved steadily backwards as they continued to fire on the approaching mummified minions until Bucky's triumphant shout reached their ears.

"We've found it! Hello Horus," the man exclaimed lighting one of the standing torches around the statue base while Clint lit the other. Tony and Bruce covered the entrance before the genius grew fed up and pulled out a stick of dynamite form his bag along with a match. Glancing around, he shrugged and swiped the match behind Bruce's ear gaining an incredulous stare from the nomad as he lit the dynamite stick .

Meeting the man's flashing orbs, Tony offered an almost demonic grin, "Time to close shop," he said before throwing the stick towards the passage they had come through and the mummies were making their way in. Simultaneously, Tony grabbed Clint while Bruce grabbed Bucky and they took refuge behind the statue of Horus as they heard the resounding explosion and the sound of the passageway collapsing.

Once they were sure no more mummies would jump out of them anytime soon, they moved around the statue to find the compartment that would hold the golden book of Amun-Ra and save Steve's life.

The moment they located it, Tony and Clint began struggling to remove it without harming themselves while Bucky and Bruce set about reloading their weapons. Familiar moans and whines form the undead minions made Tony curse fluently while renewing his struggling to remove the case that had to hold the book they were looking for.

"Focus on the book Stark," Bucky said as he and Bruce stepped forward to the entrance the mummies were about to flow out of and began firing.

Finally, the case came loose and the two men threw it on the sandy floor with little care as they wrenched off the top. Inside, a square-something was covered in a time-worn cloth that Clint quickly unraveled to reveal the golden glint of the Book of Amun-Ra.

Bucky and Bruce were quickly running out of ammo, when Bruce threw away his gun with distaste and turned to the other three, "Save Steve," he ordered, before turning and going to draw his sword.

He was interrupted by Bucky, who fired another shot before getting in his face meeting purely green orbs unflinchingly, "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Bruce snarled as he stabbed one of the mummies beneath Bucky's arm, "There is no time for this James, you can't hold them off _and_ save Steve."

Feeling desperation, Bucky pulled the nomad forward by his shirt and gave Bruce a harsh, plundering kiss before wrenching back and snarling, "It's Bucky, and you damn well better come back."

Dazed, Bruce stumbled as he was shoved forward before gathering himself and drawing his sword, diving into the dried bodies of the once notable priests with an animalistic cry.

Bucky forced himself over to Clint and Tony, plucking the book from the archer's hands and picking up the stick of dynamite that lay in the sand before tossing it to Tony, "Make us an exit," he demanded with a dark gaze.

Tony didn't argue, giving one last tortured glance to where they could see Bruce struggling before lighting a match behind his ear and lighting his last stick of dynamite. Running towards the wall across from the statue, he threw it into one of the alcoves and pulled Bucky and Clint into another nearby for cover.

The following explosion loosened some dirt from the stone walls and shook their cover for a moment before they were on their feet and moving through the large hole he had created in the wall to escape avoiding the small fires as they went.

 **Meanwhile:**

Steve groaned in discomfort as he tried to shift, only to find his arms restrained and his shirt removed. Snapping his eyes open, Steve looked around desperately while trying to remember what had last happened to him. Then he remembered: the plane crashing and being dragged into the deepest catacombs of the City before…..the damn coward Hammer knocked him over the back of the head! That's when he noticed the decorative jars lined against his right side and when he turned he had to bite back a scream at the dark husk of a body lying beside him with dirtied strips of cloth tied over it.

"Tony! Buck!" he called in desperation while trying to pull his arms and legs free form the dark, rusted manacles that held him to the stone slab he had been laid on. You would think after thousands of years the damn things would be more easily broken!

"Clint!" he tried, despair coloring his tone as he continued to writhe about on the stone table to loosen his bounds and escape.

No one answered.

Steve felt darkness encroaching on his mind. What if they were dead? The plane had crashed, who knew how terrible the landing had been? Could he handle being on his own? Tears coated his eyes and he clenched them shut so as not to release any tears as his struggles renewed. No! Tony had promised, and Buck wouldn't leave Steve like this. And those two would be sure to drag Clint along kicking and screaming if need be.

He froze when he heard shuffling feet, and lifting his chin he gazed in horror as the familiar deformed, mummified forms of Loki's priests began to surround him and the mummy beside him, bowing and chanting in garbled speech.

Movement to his left had Steve's head snapping around in time to see Loki lean over the corpse beside him with a longing look in his orbs that flashed an enchanting green for just one moment before returning to fiery blue.

"Thor," the man murmured in devotion, ghosting a hand over the deteriorated face of what was obviously what remained of Thor's body.

It had started.

Loki straightened and accepted the familiar black book from one of his priests and Steve fought the urge to snarl at it; it's what caused all of this trouble in the first place.

Steve watched helplessly, though he continued to struggle in hopes his bonds would come loose by some strike of fate, as Loki opened the Book of the Dead and began to read flowingly.

Ghostly whispers filled the chamber and danced around Steve's head as the blonde felt drawn to look to his right. Dazed and without knowing why, Steve turned to the right to see a square fountain filled with a writhing, raven colored goo that began to rise into a wraith-like form.

Choking, Steve followed the wraith's movements in fear as it traveled over him and for one heart-stopping moment Steve thought it would settle over him only to sob in relief as it passed over him and settled on Thor's dead body.

That relief was short lived as the body jolted and seemed to gasp in breath before turning to stare at Steve with its cavernous eye sockets that reminded the blonde of tunnels. Unable to hold it in any longer, Steve shouted as loud as he could as he tried to move to the other side of the table only to jolt at the sight of Loki standing over him with an athame poised to plunge in his chest.

 _"With your death, Thor shall live,"_ Loki breathed in reverence, _"And I shall be invincible!"_ with these last words, Loki raised his arms above his head to plunge the athame into Steve's heart and complete the ritual.

Steve clenched his eyes shut and screamed one last time in hopes of being heard and saved, "Tony!"

 _ **DeRanged: Hope y'all liked it and I look forward to the reviews and your opinions. Don't hold back :)**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**DeRanged: Alright, heads up this chapter is extremely short! Y'all know the usual disclaimer of I don't own anything. Thanks for keeping up with my fanfiction and I hope you enjoy the second to last installment of this story! :)**_

 **Chapter Fourteen: Skirmishes and Bad Translating**

As Loki moved to plunge the blade downward, a familiar voice echoed through the large chamber and filled Steve with so much relief he had to gasp for air.

"We've found it Stevie!" Bucky yelled from atop the large staircase leading down into the chamber, looking triumphant as he wielded the golden book of Amun-Ra. Their only hope of putting Loki back into the grave.

Loki lowered the athame and stared at Bucky with a dark glare while Steve quickly gathered himself and shouted back, "Shut up Buck, and get me off of here!"

Those thoughts were quickly gone when he noticed Loki stride predatorily towards his brother and he quickly turned back to Bucky and shouted, "Open the book, Buck! It's the only way to stop him! Open the book and find the inscription," he demanded while his struggles renewed and he began pulling on the manacles, ignoring the bite of metal and copper smell of blood.

Bucky quickly set about struggling to open the book before he looked closer at the cover and groaned, "It's locked, Stevie! I need the key," he called back, while he tried to distract Loki from Clint and Tony's movements in the shadows.

Steve strained to look over Thor's once muscled form, "It's inside his robes," he called, inching further away from the moving form of the resurrected Thor while trying to escape simultaneously.

He watched as Bucky ran back the way he came while Loki slowly made his way up the stairs. A cry from his right drew Steve's attention in time to see Tony coming down with a large broadsword which quickly cut the manacle from his right wrist.

"Tony," he breathed, wanting more than anything to pull the genius to him but it wasn't the time as Loki's priests began to surround the man he loved.

As Tony turned, cutting away at the priests while arrows rained down from above thanks to Clint, Steve quickly untied his feet and knelt on the table to begin tugging at the last remaining manacle as he watched his lover fight.

Tony spun about with a grace that brought Steve to a pause, unable to help but watch as the short man moved fluidly through the mummies as if in a choreographed dance, wounding them left and right. One particular case nearly had Steve burst into laughter as Tony removed the priest's head who then began to fumble with it before Tony hit it away like a batter hitting a baseball out of the park.

Finally, the genius turned to Steve with a familiar cocky, warm grin, "Miss me, Pretty Boy?" the man teased, rearing back to cut the last manacle only to have his feet torn from beneath him.

Turning on his back while Steve peeked over the stone table he still rested on, they both watched in horror as the legless mummy clawed at Tony's legs. When the genius went to reach for the sword he had dropped he was attacked from the left by yet another legless mummy who began to try and bite Tony's neck.

That's when Steve noticed one of the remaining whole priests approaching with a large piece of rubble, raised in preparation to crush Tony. Renewing his efforts to free himself, Steve watched in rising horror as the mummy neared his love only to choke in relief when Tony used one of the dismembered hands to grab the sword and cut the mummies legs from beneath it, causing it to get crushed instead.

Removing himself from the other mummies holds, Tony stood and quickly cut the last remaining manacle on the table. In an instant, Steve was wrapped around the genius and the genius was equally attached to the blonde as they inhaled each other's scents and their hands roamed searching for any injuries.

Suddenly, Bucky's shout filled the chamber bringing all attention to him, _"Rasheem oola Kashka!"_

Removing himself from Steve's hold, Tony grabbed the blonde's hand and went to run only to come to a screeching halt as a line of mummies in some form of uniform came marching from large double doors wielding spears and long body shields. They steadily backed away as the soldiers came marching out in lines, coming to a stop with their weapons raised towards Tony and Steve.

"Do something Bucky!" Clint yelled as he jumped out from his hiding place to stand next Steve with his bow raised and ready.

Bucky spluttered, "What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" he demanded, mind panicked at the sight of the army pointing their weapons towards his brother.

"Finish the inscription dumbass!" Tony called out, "Then you can control them," Steve explained moving a bit more behind Tony who was raising his sword.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond before he realized how sound the reasoning was, and with a sheepish smile he disappeared behind a few columns to finish deciphering and translating the hieroglyphs on the front of the book.

As the other three prepared themselves for anything, Tony and Clint were jolted form their focus when Steve was wrenched form between them and thrown into one of the stone walls. They turned to see the mummified corpse of Thor stalking towards Steve's fallen form with the athame Loki had abandoned in his pursuit of Bucky.

Turning to Clint, Tony jerked his head in Steve's direction before turning back to face the mummified soldiers just as Loki ordered them to kill him. Great. When they took a large leap and landed on the sacrificial table, Tony wanted to cry. Why couldn't he have a normal life?

Taking a deep breath, Tony screamed at them until he lost his breath. There was a pause before the mummies' jaws unhinged and they offered their own unearthly screams. Staring at them with a gaping mouth, Tony shook his head and turned to run. Moving as quickly as his booted feet would carry him, Tony found a cord that he quickly cut and it raised him to the next level where he then ran for the passageway only to quickly retrace his steps with a shout as more of the soldiers came after him.

Meanwhile, Steve was dodging attacks between tombs while Clint blocked any others he couldn't avoid with his bow. The two worked seamlessly while trying to avoid the dagger wielding mummy.

"Hurry up Buck!" Steve demanded as he ducked a close call while Clint kicked the mummy away to gain them some time to retreat a bit further.

Tony found himself running down the main staircase before he grew tired of running, hearing Howard's taunting voice in his mind telling him Starks were made of iron and didn't run from a fight. With a snarl, Tony came to a stop on the next landing and turned to face his possible death with a raised sword and an angered cry only to stop short when he saw nothing.

Turning in confusion, he gave a shout of shock as he lunged backward and deflected a blow to his chest from the mummies lined up behind him. He moved as quickly as he could, trying to recall the few lessons he had had in fencing to try and give him an upper hand against this century-old soldiers.

A familiar shout from nearby caught his attention minutely before he returned to his battle, "I can't figure out this last symbol!" Bucky shouted, his voice moving as he did.

"What does it look like?!" Clint demanded in a strained tone as he held off the knife from Steve's head before the blonde kicked Thor's wrapped legs from beneath him for a moment so they could round the tomb.

Tony gave a grunt as he moved seamlessly, making sure to separate the heads from the bodies as it was harder for them to fight if they couldn't see.

Bucky's voice came again, "A bird…..A stork!" he called out firmly, flapping his arms subconsciously as he focused on the cover of the book.

Tony was knocked backwards and the sword fell from his hand again, but he noticed the burning torch nearby as one of the mummies came to stand over him. Without a thought, he picked up the torch and plunged it into the mummy's chest before jumping to his feet and kicking it off the side and wielding the torch as he had the sword towards the remaining soldiers.

Steve's made choking noises as Thor got a grip on his throat and Clint tried to pry the fingers away from the blonde. The archer finally loosened the grip enough so that Steve could respond to his brother, "Ahmenophus!"

Bucky looked down and grinned, "Oh yeah, I get it now," only to be cut short by Tony's strangled cry from where he was strewn across the stairs with the blades of multiple mummies pressed to his flesh, "Barnes!" the genius barked.

 _"Hootash im Ahmenophus!"_ Bucky called out desperately, eyes trained on the soldiers.

He watched as they froze and Tony lay completely still beneath their blades while peeking up at them. After a few beats, the soldiers retracted their weapons and stood at attention facing Bucky as any good soldier would their commanding officer.

Loki's infuriated voice filled the cavern as he tried to regain control of the soldiers and commanded them to destroy Tony. They didn't move an inch.

Bucky's attention was drawn back to Steve when the blonde gave a horrified shout as Thor stood over both Clint and himself with knife raised for the kill. Instantly, Bucky straightened and offered his order, _"Fa-Kooshka Thor!"_

Loki froze in his approach to Bucky's position and spun on his heel to watch in horror as the soldiers began to move towards his undead and incomplete lover who stood poised over Clint and Steve's fallen forms, "Thor!" he cried in desperation.

Turning in dark fury, Loki stalked towards Bucky, _"Give me that book,"_ he snarled only to turn back at the distressed cry of his name in a voice he had not heard in centuries.

"Loki!" Loki turned with a returning scream of Thor's name only to offer an animalistically mournful cry as he watched the soldiers kill his lover before his eyes.

Turning a wrathful gaze onto Bucky, Loki strode forward and lifted the man by his neck, pinning him to one of the many stone walls as Bucky dropped the book, _"Now you die,"_ the man snarled.

Tony jumped out of the shadows, sword back in hand, and chopped off the arm that held Bucky to the wall well above the elbow only to stare in horror as no blood appeared and Loki turned on him. With his remaining hand, the undead priest gripped Tony's shirt and wrenched him forward only to catapult him across the chamber.

With a grunt the genius landed in the sand on his chest, sword flying further than he could reach and he could hear Loki's footsteps close behind him. And he had apparently gotten his arm back.

Fucking. Wonderful.

 _ **DeRanged: Well, next chapter will be the finale for this fic and I'm so grateful for my followers and I would enjoy hearing your thoughts so leave a review! :D**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**DeRanged: Final installment for The Mummy: Avengers Edition! I hope y'all enjoyed the ride as much as I did. It was a joy to write :) Enjoy the last chapter.**_

 **Chapter Fifteen: Death and Love**

Bucky quickly stood and held up the key he had pick-pocketed from Loki proudly, "Stevie, I've got it!" he called to his brother.

Steve felt hope rise and quickly rose from his fallen position and began dragging Clint's unconscious form towards Bucky's position. The archer had been knocked unconscious against one of the tombs while trying to deflect one of Thor's blows away from Steve. Once he was there, Steve quickly lowered Clint back to the ground and fumbled to help Bucky open the book.

"Keep him busy, Tony!" Steve called, staring worriedly over to Tony as the genius was thrown into a wall only to return focus to the book in Bucky's arms at the genius's assent.

Quickly, Steve used the key to open the book before tossing it away and quickly flicking through the solid pages searching desperately for the right inscription. As he searched, Bucky kept an eye on Tony and couldn't help but wince as the man was practically thrown across the entire chamber within the few minutes it took Steve to find the page.

"Hurry Stevie," he urged nervously, watching as Tony was lifted by his throat in Loki's hold.

"Not helping Buck," Steven snarled before giving a cry of relief and triumph, "I've got it!" Skimming it to insure he memorized it, Steve turned to stare at Loki with a grim satisfaction as he recited, _"Kadeesh mal. Kadeesh mal. Pared oos. Pared oos."_

The look of shocked horror on Loki's face only made it better for Steve as the man tossed Tony aside to turn and watch as a ghostly chariot approached and drove straight through him. Then, as if his figure were amplified, a ghostly outline of Loki's form filled the chamber before it disappeared and the chariot rode off with a ghostly imitation of the very man who ran after it in fear.

In that time Tony had managed to stumble his way towards the others' location and regain his sword, while rubbing his throat in irritation, "I thought you said it was going to kill him," the genius rasped, voice slightly harmed from the chokehold he had just been in.

Tensing as Loki approach, Tony instinctually stabbed his sword forward despite knowing it wouldn't make a difference only to watch in shock as blood seeped form the wound. Loki grasped the wound and brought his hands up to stare at his blood in confusion.

Steve's next words cleared it up, "He's mortal," and with that Tony twisted the blade and wrenched it form Loki causing the man to clutch his stomach and stumble back towards the writhing, raven mass in the fountain where Thor's wraith-like form had arisen.

They watched in muted horror as heads formed in the mass and surrounded Loki and the man's skin and hair melted away as he sunk further and further into the mass. Then in a distorted voice that sounded like multiple atop each other, Loki spoke, _"Death is only the beginning."_

With those parting, ominous words Loki's head lost its eyes and sunk back into the mass as it was when they had first found it. A groan from their feet brought the three men back as they stared down at Clint who was sitting up.

"Please tell me it wasn't a dream and I just saw that bastard return to a gooey, very dead corpse," the archer plead, rubbing the back of his head with a grimace.

With a breathless laugh, Bucky helped the archer to his feet while holding the book in his other arm while Tony wrapped a possessive arm around Steve's shoulders who slumped into the genius's strong hold in relief.

"It's finally over," the blonde murmured, nuzzling into Tony's neck in happiness.

It would seem he spoke to soon however, because with a large rumble similar to an earthquake the foundations around them began to shake and rubble fell around them.

"Time to go!" Tony demanded, exchanging his grip on Steve's waist to the blonde's hand while Bucky and Clint were close behind as they all began to run for the nearest exit.

While running up the stairs a particularly harsh shake caused Bucky to lose his footing and drop the book, which slid into the mass. Clint quickly helped the man up as Steve ran back in horrified disbelief, "You dropped the book? Damnit Buck, I can't believe-," whatever the blonde was going to say was cut off by Tony skidding back and jerking the man forward while Bucky and Clint shoved form the back.

"Come on!" they all shouted impatiently, dodging falling rubble and sprinting up the stairs while dragging Steve along until the blonde finally cooperated.

They ran through waterfalls of sand and, with hearts pounding, lunged beneath the lowering stone doors. As they made their way through the familiar chamber full of piles of gold Tony glanced back to notice they had lost both Clint and Bucky who stood in the middle of the chamber spinning around.

"Aw c'mon," the archer whined while Bucky finished in an entreating tone, "couldn't we just-?"

With a growl of irritation, Tony and Steve ran back and grabbed the arms of their best friends with simultaneous, "No"s. They all ran for the largest entrance of all.

A familiar cry of, "Anthony," drew Tony's attention backwards briefly to see Hammer a few yards behind wielding a torch with a panicked look on his face.

Running through the quickly lowering ceiling towards equally quick lowering door, Tony rolled beneath it before turning and offering his hand while gesturing for Hammer to move faster, "C'mon Justin!" he shouted.

His fingers just brushed the man's when the lowering stone risked crushing his arm and he pulled it back. Laying there in the sand a part of him mourned for what remained of the shy boy he had befriended in high school while a larger part no longer cared.

"Goodbye Justin Hammer," he murmured into the sand before turning to run to the exit once more and gripping Steve's offered hand while Bucky and Clint took the lead now.

They reached the surface soon enough and were soon running across the shifting sands while dodging falling columns and statues. Bucky had a grip on Clint's quiver while Steve clutched Bucky's belt loop and Tony was holding Steve's hand. They were attached and not planning to let go anytime soon, until they were on safe ground once more.

They were near the edge of the City when the columns began to fall behind them like dominos, each one getting eerily closer. And when that was over the very ground fell from beneath their heels until finally they ran through the opening in the outer walls which fell about them and out into the trodden earth where a herd of camels lay grazing.

Slowing to a jog, they finally came to a complete stop in the center of the herd and turned to watch the city sink beneath the Earth. Large clouds of sand reached for the sky as the large monument that was Hamunaptra was lost beneath the sands as it should have been.

They stood there in companionable and relieved silence for a few moments, allowing their hearts and nerves to settle as well as the adrenaline to leave their bodies. Before they were quite settled Bucky felt a hand settle on his shoulder causing him to shout and as a result all the others to shout and jump back as well.

Turning, Bucky felt his leaden heart rise at the sight of Bruce smiling from his place astride a camel, "You have the gratitude of me and my people," he murmured, eyes firmly a warm brown with only a few flecks of green.

Clint nodded, "Yeah, well, it was nothing. But don't expect a repeat performance," but Bruce wasn't looking at the archer, nor was he looking at Tony or Steve. His eyes bore into Bucky's who didn't know what to do.

Part of Bucky wanted to pretend the kiss in the catacombs beneath the destroyed city never happened, but the larger part, Bucky's heart, screamed in agony at the thought of losing the Magi warrior again. Despite their extremely short time together, the battle against Loki had brought them together as had the sharing of their histories as they watched perimeter back in Cairo.

Following his gut, forcing his mind blank, Bucky strode forward and yanked Bruce out of the saddle, barely giving the man time to place his feet underneath him again before Bucky's mouth was attacking his own. Lips meshed in a wet, dirty kiss full of tongue and teeth as Bucky clutched handfuls of the man's luxurious curls he hated growing up and Bruce wrapped surprisingly strong arms around Bucky's waist, sealing their bodies together as closely as their lips.

With a mock gag, Clint turned away from the two men towards Tony, "Looks like we go home empty handed, Iron Man," the archer teased, "again."

Tony shook his head as he was pulled into the chest of the tall blonde that had stolen his heart, entwining their fingers at his waist, "Mmm, I think you're the only one going home empty handed, bird brain," the genius murmured as he turned to gaze up into warm blue orbs.

Steve offered the brightest smile Tony had seen yet, one the genius knew for sure could rival the setting sun. The blonde leaned forward as Tony twisted around in his arms so they were chest to chest, and rested his forehead against Tony's. The two men wrapped their arms around each other's waists and stared silently into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Finally, it was Tony who broke the silence by leaning forward so their lips were brushing as he spoke, "You know I love you, right Steve?" he whispered.

Steve felt as if all the cold, empty places within his chest were suddenly filled with warmth as his eyes filled with tears and he clenched them shut, offering a choked sob, "I love you too, Tony," the man rasped, before pushing forward and sealing their lips together in desperation. All of the events of the last few days finally given time to affect him.

Tony tightened his hold on Steve as he softened the desperate press of lips and allowed them to brush rather than seal and his tongue snuck out teasingly. The genius licked at the blonde's lips before finally accepting Steve's invitation and diving into his mouth, caressing Steve's tongue with his own.

Steve offered a groan and nearly collapsed to his knees as he wrapped his arms tighter around the genius and began to suckle on the man's tongue receiving a moan of his own.

Clint's groan drew them back as the archer spun around to face open desert, "I hate you all!" he claimed, before striding over to a camel and mounting into the saddle with a pout.

Chuckling, Tony pulled back breathing deeply while Steve did the same. The two gazed into each other's eyes before the genius smiled and lifted a calloused palm to cradle Steve's cheek, "Let's go home, Pretty Boy," Tony crooned making Steve smile sappily and nod with a chuckle.

With that they reluctantly separated to find one of the camels which Tony then mounted before gesturing for Steve to climb on behind him. The genius couldn't help but laugh at the way the blonde's eyes lit up at the prospect of holding Tony through the ride.

Once the couple were settled, they turned to talk to Bucky only to see the man sitting behind Bruce and nuzzling into the Magi's shoulder lying a few kisses here and there. Seeing their gazes, Bruce flushed and nudged Bucky in the stomach with his elbow causing the man to grumble and look up with a cocky grin.

"Don't wait up for me Stevie, I'm gonna go visit with Bruce's family for a bit," the man said before returning to his ministrations.

Laughing, Steve wrapped his arms more firmly around Tony' s waist and buried his own face into the genius's thick brunette locks that smelled delicious.

Bruce smiled, before speaking formally, "May Allah smile upon you always," he murmured the blessing before kissing his bent index knuckle and touching it to his forehead and waving it towards them. With that he gave a few clucks of his tongue and set his camel towards the open dessert.

Tony laughed and called out after them, "Stay out of trouble," he teased, before turning to look at Steve over his shoulder, "Ready?" the genius asked with a fond, warm smile.

Steve beamed and nuzzled in before nodding, "Let's go home," he murmured.

Clint groaned, "Would you two shut up already with the mushy stuff! Am I gonna have to deal with this the whole ride back?" he complained good-naturedly.

Tony stared at Steve for a while getting a questioning look before the genius leaned forward and pecked the blonde on the lips briefly and setting their camel in motion, "Probably," Tony finally replied unrepentantly.

Clint grinned happily, before erasing it and groaning as he followed after, ribbing his old friend as they headed towards home and left the nightmares of Hamunaptra behind them.

 _ **DeRanged: First I want to thank all of my reviewers and followers for this story who got me through all of this. Secondly, I want to announce that I will be doing the sequel to this, but it may not come out immediately so keep an eye out. Finally, I hope you enjoyed The Mummy – Avengers' Edition because I enjoyed sharing it with y'all. Please review!**_


End file.
